Dragon's Breath
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: AU:Harry ran away from home when he was 6 after being abused, and was taken in by street kids. Only problem, Harry's got wings. Everyone thinks he's dead, but years later, he meets professor Lupin. After that, everything starts falling apart. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Everyone! This is my first Long Harry Potter Fic, so please be Nice. Oh, And I was wondering if someone wanted to Beta this story? I'm from Norway, so My grammar and spelling sucks pretty bad. Read and Review! And please, no Flames! Thanks._**

* * *

Petunia Dursley of Privet Drive nr 4, was very proud of being normal. She had a very Normal husband, Vernon, who had a very normal job. And together they had a very Normal and healthy little boy named Dudley. But, like every other normal family in the world, they had a scandalous secret. Only their secret was currently occupying the cupboard under the stairs in her very normal home.

She was busying herself in the kitchen, making her special boy his favorite cake. It was an ordinary hot day, so her Duddling was out in the garden, playing with his friends. He was six years old now. And needed a lot of food to grow up.

She heard something break in the cupboard, and instantly her eyes narrowed. That secret would some day be to big for them to keep locked up and ignored, and it was more trouble than it was really worth.

Personally, she had wanted to get rid of it the moment she found it on the doorstep all those years ago. Had it not been for the threat in the letter, and the nosy neighbors, she would of let the dogs eat it.

She abandoned the cake for a few minuets and stomped over to the door under the stairs. She opened the locks the door had on it and threw the door open. On the floor, sat a six year old, skinny little boy with black hair and startling green eyes. He also had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Growing from between his shoulder blades were to black, leather like dragon wings sticking out on each side of him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! What have you broken now?!" She demanded, unfazed by the wings that was sticking out of the boy. She was used to them, because they had always been there. Only they were much smaller before. The young boy looked down at his hands, and traced a black tattoo that was in his palm with his index finger.

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, but my Wings are getting to big, I don't fit in the cupboard anymore." He mumbled, not daring to meet Petunias eyes.

"Oh, so your too good for the room your Uncle and I got you, is that it?! We gave you a room, you ungrateful little brat, out of the goodness from our harts. You filthy little worm. You stay in your room, and I don't want to hear another word from you. I'll tell your uncle about this, he'll straighten you out!" She whispered to him, because Dudley and his friends were listening on the door. She didn't want Duddling's friends go babbling to there parents about the revolting thing living under the stairs. After all, it was their family secret.

She snapped the door shut in his frightened face, not letting him explain. His request for a bigger room was all she needed to tell Vernon. As soon as the door closed Dudley and his friends ran over to the cake, staring at Petunia innocently.

"Mum, I want cake!" Her little Duddywuddy demanded. She smiled at her healthy boy, he was growing up so fast. His friends were staring at the door in wonder.

"Of course Dudders! Mummy just has to put on some more chocolate, okay? It will be ready in ten minuets." Dudley contemplated this for about three seconds, and answered;

"Five minuets Mum! I want cake!" He screamed the last part, so Petunia hurriedly started adding some more chocolate.

For the rest of the day, Petunia cleaned the house. She did not hear any more sounds coming from the room, but she didn't think about that. Oh no, that boy had done something he had learned long ago wasn't allowed in their house, he asked a question. And when she thought about it, it was actually two rules he had broken. Surly asking if he could have a room was another one of Vernon's laws. She would have to ask him.

She didn't have to wait long, because her husband came marching in the door only ten minuets later. He was in a foul mood, Petunia noticed, and hurried with the last bits of his dinner. She hurriedly walked out to the garden and told the boys to go home, because they were having dinner. When the three of them were seated, Petunia started telling her husband about that ruddy boy.

"Vernon, darling, I was making Dudders cake in the kitchen when I heard something break, in the cupboard. I went to see what it was and that blasted boy and the nerves of actually talking back to me! The rudeness!" She said shrilly. An evil glint appeared in both Vernon and Dudley's eyes. Vernon, because he had had a horrid day at work, and felt like taking his frustration out on the bloody boy. Dudley, however, just wanted to watch his cousin get beaten up. Petunia, oblivious to there glinting eyes, continued on like always.

"And then, I asked him what he had broken, and he says to me 'I want a new room! This one is to small to fit…you know what' And that was his excuse to break that vase Marge sent us last Christmas. She will be ever so distressed when she fins out." Petunia took a sip of her water and looked at her husband. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, glancing every few minuets over to the cupboard.

"Wait until after dinner, dear." Vernon nodded silently and got back to his dinner, eating a little faster now. He was full of anticipation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

What they didn't know, was that Harry had broken that vase on purpose, he had gotten Aunt Petunias attention because he wanted her attention, and he had made sure to 'talk back' so his Uncle would come and give him a good beating. He had heard the whole conversation about how he had talked back to his Aunt. His sensitive hearing had picked it up, but it wasn't like he needed it to hear them speak. His Aunt was so loud he was sure all the neighbors had heard her too.

Right now he was stuffing his face with food that had gone bad a long time ago, but he couldn't care about that. No, he had saved parts of his weekly meal for over a year. He had been plotting a way to get out of the hell hole he had the pleasure of calling home. And to do that, he needed energy. So he was eating as much as he could so he would be full on his way to freedom.

He couldn't help but feel a little sad though, because he knew he was different, a freak. He had huge wings on his back, normal people did not have wings, nor could they breath fire, or manipulate the flames like Harry could. And he knew that wherever he went, people would always hate him for being different.

Being hated was one thing Harry was use to, so that didn't bother him to much, not yet anyway. He thought that it was better to be hated, than it was to be beaten. And Harry was beaten, a lot. By his own uncle. He didn't know why, other then the fact that he had wings, but really, what were they achieving by beating him up? The wings wouldn't go away by that, Harry knew, nothing could get the wings of his back. Uncle Vernon had tried that when he was three. He had tried to saw his wings of. Harry got punished for ruining the saw.

He heard his uncle coming from the dining room and into the hall. Harry stopped eating and prepared himself to fight. His uncle might be stupid, fat and slow, but he could do damage once he got his hold on you.

Vernon Dursley was used to a comfortable life, and was not used to getting injured or having any sort of discomfort. Harry was planning to use that fact to his full advantage.

He secured the backpack with all the stuff he had stolen from the house at night. He pulled his sleeves up his arms, and he prepared himself to breath a huge fire. He had already told the spiders in the cupboard bye. That was one of his abilities, he could talk to animals. Harry rather liked that, because humans had always neglected him, he felt that he had some sort of connection with the animals. Not that he had met many. Harry had lived most of his life in the cupboard, only coming out at night when no-one would know. People in the neighborhood didn't even know that Harry existed.

He heard the last click of the locks come off and the door opened with a bang. To Harry's surprise, no-one was standing in front of him. He heard his uncle walk back into the living room. That was not good. That had only happened once before, and that was one of the worst beatings he had ever gotten. The beatings usually went on in the hallway so that he could easily be thrown back into his 'room'.

"Boy! You get that ungrateful arse of yours into this living room right this instance!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him from the living room. He could hear his uncle taking of his belt, and knew that if he staid, he would regret it immensely.

Since most of Harry's back was covered with his two huge wings, Vernon usually attached his stomach and face.

Harry carefully folded his wings on his back before walking slowly into the living room. The Dursley's were standing on the other side of the living room, gazing at him with evil faces and Disgust. The disgust coming from Petunia that is, she never liked the filthy boy.

"I heard what you did today boy!" Vernon barked, his red cheeks instantly started to get purple. Harry knew that his whole face would soon be that color.

Harry nodded his head, not really listening. He didn't know if he could fly, he had never even stretched his wings to there full length yet, the cupboard had never allowed it. He was planning on running away, flapping his wings might help, Harry didn't know, but he was desperate to get away.

"Daddy look, he has my backpack! He stole my backpack!" Dudley screamed suddenly, pointing excitedly at Harry. Vernon had started to march up to him, and he could feel the flame in his throat long before it came to his mouth. Just as the belt started swinging down, the buckle aimed towards Harry's head, he blew the flame straight into his uncle face, who dropped the belt and started screaming his head of.

Petunia and Dudley came forwards to inspect his face, and trying to put out the fire that was burning his hair, bushy mustache and skin. No-one noticed little Harry Potter slipping out the back door, into the garden, under the bushes and out of sight. It would not be the last time the Dursley's saw Harry Potter, but it would be a very long time until their next encounter.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAHHHH! Stop the burning! Stop it! AAAAHHHH!" Vernon Dursley screamed in agony as the fire kept burning his skin. At that moment, he did not care if the neighbors heard him scream, he just wanted the agony to stop. And he wanted the boy. He wanted that ruddy boy back so he could give him the beating of a lifetime.

"Stand still Vernon!" Petunia said in her shrill voice. She dumped a bucket of water over his head, and the burning stopped.

If it wasn't for his size, nobody could tell that the man before her was, indeed, Vernon Dursley. His whole face was one big open wound. You could not tell what was flesh and what was meat. You could see all of his teeth, even though his mouth was closed. He had no eyelids, and his eyes were even burned black. He had no hair or his tell tale mustache. No one would ever believe that this, this _thing_, was Vernon Dursley.

"I…I-I'll call the hospital." Petunia said in a shaky whisper. What would she tell the neighbors?! Would they find out about their secret? No, of course not. That wasn't possible. Who would ever believe that there was a six year old fire breathing little boy living under the stairs, with wings out of his back?! No one would believe it…but what would those freaks do when he didn't answer his Hogwarts letter? She would think about that later, her husband was just on fire, after all.

She called the paramedics, and told them that they had found her husband that way. They were on there way, with the fire department and the police. She wouldn't tell them about Harry, no, that would just lead to questions. Questions she'd rather not answer.

She walked back out into the living room, to find her husband on the sofa, moaning in pain. Dudley had wet himself, and was on the other side of the living room, scared out of his wits.

"Pet, I can't see…oh it hurts, so bad…I can't breath…help me Pet…" Petunia was disgusted by the sight in front of her. Her dashing husband, the charming man that he had always been, was burned into crisps. He was so, so _ugly_. She didn't even want to look at him.

"The paramedics are on their way." She responded to his pleas stiffly. She did not know how she would cope with that thing as her husband, but she needed the money, so she would just have to deal with it, she thought to herself.

Petunia had always loved her husband very much, but when she saw his face the way it was now…she found that love to be disgust. Nothing more, or nothing less.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was running as fast as he could into the night, which he soon found out wasn't all that fast. He had never had the chance to run before, so since this was his first time, he didn't really get that far. Harry didn't know where to run too ether. He had never been outside the house before. He didn't know what all the things were called, or where he could hide, where to live…currently, he was hiding behind some sort of tree, or bush. Harry didn't know the difference. There was so many things to see! And Harry didn't know the name of half of them.

Harry could still hear his Uncles screams, and wondered silently why. The flames never hurt Harry when he touched them, they felt warm and pleasant against his skin. So why was his uncle screaming? Harry only blew flames at him to scare him, not to hurt him. He knew that his uncle would be scared of the flames, even Harry knew that people normally didn't blow flames out of their mouth, but he didn't think it would hurt his uncle.

Harry flapped with his wings slightly, and then tucked them back in. He heard a sound behind him and whipped around. Something short on four legs and a long tail was staring up at him with huge yellow eyes. Harry blinked at it. And the fur-ball blinked back.

"Um…what are you?" Harry asked, not knowing that he was, in fact, making cat noises. To Harry it sounded like plain English. The cat blinked again, and then sat down.

"I'm a cat…Mr. Twinkle. What are you?" Mr. Twinkle asked him back. Harry didn't even flinch when the cat talked back to him. He had, after all, talked to spiders all his life, so why not cats to?

"I'm a Freak, and my name is Harry." Harry said shyly. The cat looked pained at the answer, and Harry wondered briefly if it was hurt.

"Oh…well, what are you doing out here Harry?" The cat asked him back, a little more confidence in his voice. Not that Harry knew what confidence was.

"I'm going to live alone now, but I don't know where. I've never been outside the house before…" Harry looked around them, but could see no one. The cat's eyes sparkled slightly and he stood up.

"Come with me, Harry. I'll take you to the forest." And with that, the cat turned away from him and started walking away from privet drive. Harry didn't even hesitate to follow Mr. Twinkle. Nothing could be worse than the Dursley's, right? Right, Harry decided.

It was starting to get dark, but people were still out and about. Mothers took there children in, Fathers scowled at him as he walked by, and old people fell at the sight of him.

Harry didn't think much about that. He was use to Petunia making sure that Dudley was always a foot away from him, and that his uncle scowled at him. He hoped that all these people wouldn't take out there belt and hit him, just because he had wings. He quickened his step slightly so that he was walking the same pace as Mr. Twinkles.

At the end of the street, a gang of teenagers sat at a fence. Some boys and a few of them girls. Mr. Twinkles stopped and looked around them. Just behind them, where the forest. Mr. Twinkles knew that if he could get Harry in there, he would be okay. It was just the teens that would be a problem. Mr. Twinkles had never seen them before, but he did know how well respected humans looked like, and these looked nothing like it.

Their clothes were dirty and torn, but the kids themselves were surprisingly clean. Cleaner than Harry looked anyway. One of the boys in the gang saw him, and Mr. Twinkles knew that Harry had to handle this himself. He was only a cat, after all.

Harry looked at these new people. They looked nothing like any other people he had seen before. There clothes were torn and dirty, and they were all thin as sticks. But what baffled Harry the most was that all of them looked curious, and not scared, non of them even scowled. That was a first for him.

The guy that had seen him silently nudged the girl next to him. She looked over at Harry. All the laughter stopped and soon everyone was looking at him. Harry shuffled his feet, and flapped his wings slightly before tucking them back in.

"Come over here kid." The guy that had first seen him said. Startled, Harry looked at him, and then looked behind him. He didn't move though, he didn't really trust them. The only one he trusted was Mr. Twinkles.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you or anything, we just wanna talk. Savvy?" Harry started to walk slowly over to them, and looked down to see Mr. Twinkles staring at them with distaste.

"What's wrong Mr. Twinkles?" Harry asked him. He could hear the gang behind him '_aw'_ and laugh. To them it sounded like a lot of purring and any other cat like sounds.

"I have to leave now. All you have to do is go into that forest and live there. it's a big forest, and I don't think anyone will be able to find you there." All laughter stopped when they saw that the cat was answering the strange little boy with wings.

"But what about them?" Harry asked him. Mr. Twinkles sighed and looked at him annoyed.

"Just walk past them and answer all their questions. I'm a bloody cat, I can't make decisions for you. Good bye Harry." And with that, Mr. Twinkles ran away from him. Leaving him with a group of teenagers.

Harry turned back to them slowly. They were all staring open mouthed at him now.

"You can talk to cats?" One of the girls asked. She had plain brown hair and blue eyes, a thin face and baggy clothes. All of them had baggy clothes. Harry only nodded, not meeting their eyes. He walked up to them though, stopping just a few feet away from them.

"What's your name kid?" A boy asked. He had blond hair and hazel eyes, and was smaller then the rest of the guys there. But he was still taller then the girls.

"Harry."

"Just Harry?" Asked the same guy. Harry didn't know his last name, so he only nodded silently.

"Why do you have wings? It's not Halloween." That got the rest of the gang laughing lightly. But it wasn't like when the Dursley's laughed at him. It was sort of like friendly teasing. If that was possible.

"What's Halloween?" Harry asked, not getting the joke. They stopped laughing and looked at him skeptically.

"Are you kidding? You don't know what Halloween is? Where have you been all your life?" The girl with plain brown hair asked him. What Harry didn't understand was that the question was rhetorical, so he answered her anyway.

"I the cupboard under the stairs." He answered her bluntly. He was met with shocked looks and a few gasps. He didn't really understand what the big deal was. They could see his wings, couldn't they? That was what marked him as a bad freak. Not a person, never a person. No, a bad freak. So when they could clearly see that he was a freak, why did they ask such a question? His uncle said that all bad freaks were locked away.

"You mean you have lived in a little room, all your life?" Someone from the back asked. Harry nodded at the group.

"Okay, we can talk about that later, I'm more curious about the wings. Why do you have them?" A petite girl with blond locks asked.

"I don't know, I've always had them." The girl rolled her eyes and walked over to him, took a hold of one of his wings and tried to rip it of. Harry bit down hard on his lip from crying out in pain. The blond boy saw him biting his lip in pain.

"Tracy stop! Your hurting him!" He walked over to Tracy fast and ripped her away from the him. Harry stretched them out to there full length, and then tucked them back on his back.

"You have wings? How is that possible, are you a mutant or something? And are you okay?" The blond boy asked in a rush. He was staring at Harry with awe written clearly on his face. Harry touched where Tracy had tried to rip his wing of. It didn't hurt anymore.

"I don't know how I got them. I was born with them. And I'm a freak, not a mutant." Harry whispered, looking at the ground.

"Harry, your no freak. Your just different. Whoever told you that doesn't know what they're talking about. Now, where are you going?" A girl with glossy black hair asked. She had a pretty face, Harry decided. With big gray eyes and pale skin. She looked like she was one of the oldest there.

"I was going into the…the Forstesest." Harry said, pointing into the forest. The girl crunched down so she was at his level, staring up at him. She smiled at him warmly.

"And what were you going to do in the _forest_?" She asked him kindly. Harry shuffled his feet and looked up at the others. They were all standing there with friendly faces, except Tracy, who was frowning. Everyone was older then him. But he found that slightly reassuring.

"I…I was going to live there." He said slowly. The girl looked at him with pity in her eyes.

"Where are your parents, Harry?"

"I dunno…" Harry whispered sadly. He didn't know, because no one ever told him. The time he asked his Aunt, she had screamed 'No questions!' and had thrown boiling soup at him. Harry never asked his Aunt for anything ever again.

"But who is taking care of you then?" The girl asked, frowning.

"I ran away from home…" Harry whispered, not really answering. He trusted the girl with black hair the most. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Do you want to live with us Harry?" she asked him softly, taking his hands in her own.

"We will never hit you, ever. But you will have to work a little, so that we can get food. But everyone does it, and everyone here is happy. You could come and live with us, if you want." The girl said.

"Crystal! Think about what your saying! He has a family, you can't just take him with you. Look at his wings, they'll just get us unwanted attention!" Tracy yelled. Harry blinked against the tears that was threatening to fall. He wanted to come and live with Crystal, and all her friends. They were the first people who were ever nice to him, and now one of them didn't want him?

Crystal looked angry, and Harry instinctively threw his hands up to shield his face from any blows. There was a silence, but nothing happened. Harry looked up, and saw that everyone was staring at him. Crystal was standing now, looking angry. She was angry at Tracy.

"How dear you! You're the newest to this family, we took you in when no one else wanted you, because you were different then them! And you don't want him because he's different, because he has wings?! He is _just_ a boy! Look at all of his scars, look at the state he is in! And you want to leave him on the street?! Are you really that much of a bitch?!" Crystal yelled in her face. She was holding a knife, Harry noticed, and was pointing it at Tracy. A big guy with brown hair came from the back of the group and lowered Crystals hand with his own.

"We don't need to fight." He said calmly. And then he looked down at Harry. This guy was much scarier than his uncle. He was wearing a black T-shirt, and his arms were full of Tattoos and scars. He had shaggy brown hair sticking all over the place, and he had a lot of rings in his ears, one in his lip and one in his eyebrow.

"I say we take him with us, even if he is younger then we are. We can train him up, find a way to hide his wings. Even though they are wicked…I like him, and I'm with Crystal. Tracy, if you have a problem with him, you say so now. And if you do, I'm sure the Prostitutes wont mind you joining them." He said just as calmly. He was holding Crystals hand in his own, and the rest of the gang was standing behind them again, with Harry in the middle and Tracy standing alone.

Tracy was looking like she wanted to kill Harry. Her Hands shook at her side, and she was glaring at all of them.

"Fine, take him, I don't care. Just don't expect me to talk to him." Crystal nodded slightly and looked back down at Harry. Her eyes soften considerably and she crunched down to his level again, letting go of the guys hand.

"So, do you want to live with us, or do you want to live in the forest?" _They're asking me?_ Harry thought. Not once in his life had anyone ever done that. Harry nodded his head with very much enthusiasm. The gang broke out in wide grinds and laughs. The big guy on Crystals right smiled down at him, and then stuck out his hand. Harry had to stretch his hand above his head to reach it.

"My name is Jack. Crystal and I are the leaders of our gang. How old are you Harry?" Jack was expecting him to say three or four, not six. Harry was very little for his age, he noticed. He continued to smile anyway when Harry told them.

"We should head back home, its getting late." John said, pushing his blond hair out of his face.

Harry looked up at them in wonder as they all started to walk away. Hesitantly, Harry started to follow them, only to be pushed down by someone bumping into him hard from behind. Usually, Harry was quiet when someone hurt him, usually his uncle, but this time he was taken by surprise. He gave a startled yelp as he hit the ground hard, scraping up his entire knee. Everyone in the gang stopped and looked back at him. Tracy was standing slightly in front of him, looking at the gang innocently.

"Didn't see him." She said, and started to walk again. Crystal glared after her, and rushed over to Harry. His knee was bleeding, and a couple of stones had made there way into the wound. Harry ignored it and stood up again. Crystal looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Harry?" Harry nodded and started to walk again, limping slightly. The rest of them looked at him with concern. Jack sighed and picked him up, much to Harry's shock. He stiffened and looked at Jack with huge green eyes, startled.

"Your going to hurt yourself more if you walk on your leg. Besides, it's a long way." Jack explained, Harry nodded and relaxed a little. The group started to walk again, and everyone started to talk to each other. What they were talking about, Harry didn't know. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought something like this would happen. Someone wanted Him. More than one person, even.

Harry looked up at Jack with awe. He decided that he liked Jack too.

Crystal was chatting away about how she was going to steal some clothes to Harry in the morning, and a toothbrush, and everything else he would need.

"You see, Harry, just because we don't have a family or a place that is ours, doesn't mean we have to be dirty." Crystal lectured him. Jack was grinning.

"Oh no, we can starve a few days, as long as we're all clean." He said, winking at Harry. Harry laughed.

"Well it never hurt anyone to be clean!" She said, exasperated.

"How old are you guys?" Harry blurted out without thinking. He clapped a hand over his mouth and stared at Jack in horror. Jack only razed an eyebrow.

"You can ask questions, you know." He said lightly. Harry removed his hand, looking slightly sheepish.

"Well, Crystal and I are 18. The oldest of the bunch. We have been together since we were four." Jack answered.

"Yeah, we ran away together, from the orphanage. We where eight though." Crystal piped up, holding Jacks other hand in her own.

"And when we were thirteen, we met John. That's the blond guy over there. After him we met David, that's him over there, with brown hair. Sarah is over there with the purple hair, she stole some hair color a few days ago." Jack chuckled. "And Tommy, that's him with yellow hair. Christina is the one with brown hair. And last we have Tracy. But you've already met her. I'm sorry about her behavior." Jack added. Harry nodded, already forgetting half of the names.

"How do you get all of your stuff if you don't work?" Harry asked hesitantly. He was still getting use to being allowed asking questions.

"We steal it. I think I mentioned that before." Crystal said lightly. Harry nodded slowly.

"What…what is stealing?" Harry asked carefully. Crystal looked like she wanted to cry and Jack was mumbling about 'Bloody bastards'. Whatever that was.

"Stealing, is when you take things without permission. That's the only way that we can survive, so we're going to teach you how to do it." Jack said slowly.

"Okay…" Harry said, thinking hard. Wasn't that wrong?_ But you've done it before_, a little voice in his head said. _You've stolen Dudley's things, and food from your aunt,_ the voice continued on. True, Harry had stolen quite a few things from his family, but he'd only done it to survive.

"Okay, I'll do it." Harry said with more confidence. Jack and Crystal were beaming at him. _I can do this,_ Harry told himself. _I'll be the best thief in the world._

* * *

No Flames, please- I still don't have a beta, so sorry about spelling and Grammar mistakes. It will get better, its just starting a little slow, and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack said that it was a long trip, he really did mean a long trip. Harry staid silent most of the time, only asking a few random questions. Jack was still carrying him with one hand, and holding Crystals hand with the other.

The rest of the group weren't all that silent. Most of them were laughing and talking loudly with each other. Harry couldn't understand most of what they were talking about. They were using words that he had never heard before.

It was dark when the group finally stopped walking. Harry had relaxed completely in Jacks arms, and was resting his head on Jacks shoulder. Harry had never felt this tired before. John and Sarah had walked up front and lifted a huge metal fence, so the rest of them could walk under it. Jack did it easily, even without letting go of Harry.

When everyone was under, they continued walking. There were many ruined cars, some missing doors, laying around randomly. Other people, some older some younger, were standing around huge cans that were burning, warming there hands. Harry didn't get why they didn't just stick their hands in it. That was much more pleasant.

Harry didn't voice this though, afraid that they would think badly of him. They were surprised about his wings, but they excepted that. Would they except that he could breath fire? Control the flames? Harry wasn't about to find out, at least not in front of everyone. He would show Jack and Crystal, he decided.

John started to climb up a few boxes that were up against a wall, a window standing slightly ajar at the top of them. He climbed through the window as well. The rest of the gang did the same thing, with Crystal, Jack and Harry being the only once left.

"Okay Harry, this is the entrance to your new home. And if your out on your own and the window is closed, you knock six times. Then someone will open it for you. Now, I'll go down first, and Crystal will lower you down to me so that I can catch you. Its not that far down, but it will be harder for you to get up and down." Jack said, handing Harry over to Crystal. She was holding him a little awkwardly, since his wings kept getting in the way. But Harry didn't mind all that much.

Jack climbed up and swung his legs inside and then disappeared from view. Crystal started to climb up all the boxes and pushed Harry through the window. Harry was a little scared of being that high up, but he didn't voice it. He didn't want to look like a coward. Jack caught him before he even began to fall.

"So, Harry, can you fly?" Jack asked him curiously, not putting him back on the ground. He held one hand out for Crystal to take as she jumped down from the window.

"I couldn't stretch my wings out in the cupboard, so I've never tried." Harry shrugged. Jack swore under his breath, and then smiled calmly at him.

"Well, why don't you try it now? You can stretch your wings out as much as you want. There is more than enough room in here." Jack said, smiling kindly. Crystal came up besides him and put her arm around his waist. The room was huge. It was dark, but big, and it was at least 20 feet up to the sealing. Beds were spread all over the room, pushed into the walls so people could walk.

They were both smiling encouragingly at him. Harry took of his backpack, with a little help from Jack, and stretched his wings out wide. It felt like stretching your arms out just after sleeping, Harry noticed with a small smile. And then he frowned. He had only heard about birds flying from the spiders that he talked to. What was he suppose to do? How did you fly anyway?

"Um what do I do?" Harry asked hesitantly. That was something getting use to. Being allowed to ask a question without being slapped. Harry rather liked the idea of never being hit again.

"Well…try flapping your wings. Do you have control over them?" Crystal asked. The rest of the gang were staring at them now. Tracy was the only one looking at him with annoyance.

"Yeah, its like moving an arm or a leg." Harry said. He tried flapping his wings, which sent him to the floor, falling on his bum. Everyone smiled at him kindly, except for Tracy, who laughed gleefully. Crystal had just noticed his knee and was apologizing for forgetting it earlier. She carried him over to one of the beds and put him down on the edge.

"This might hurt a little, but it'll help in the end, okay?" Crystal said to his in a motherly sort of way. Harry had heard his aunt talking to Dudley that way, only it was sort of ugly to hear. When Crystal said it, it was more reassuring, and he felt warm inside. Harry nodded his head and she beamed up at him. She took out a knife in her boot and lowered it near the wound.

"I just have to get the stone out, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Hey Harry, I think that if you should try to flap your wings down, instead of back. That could work, don't you think?" Sarah asked him lightly as she walked over to him. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. He really did want to fly.

"Done." Crystal said lightly, laying the stone carefully on the floor. Harry looked up startled. He hadn't noticed her poking around after the stone at all.

"But I didn't feel anything!" David walked over to them and sat down by Sarah's feet.

"You usually don't when someone distracts you from the pain." David said lightly, throwing a roll of bandages over to Crystal, who started to pack his knee in.

"I'm David, and this is Sarah." _Of course he wouldn't know about me knowing their names_, Harry thought to himself. He waved shyly at him.

"So, I noticed that you talked to that cat." He said casually. Sarah kicked him slightly in the back, but he ignored her.

"Did it say anything interesting?" David was very skeptical if Harry actually talked with a cat. It was just a cat. He didn't really believe in magic and all that jazz. He was just humoring the boy.

"He helped me find the forest, and told me to go and live in there. I think he was scared of you." Harry said truthfully. David glanced up at Sarah. Was this kid mental or something? Did he actually think that he could talk to cats?

"Do you talk to animals often then?" David continued.

"Well, I've met spiders, but nothing other than that. So I don't know." Harry replied with a shrug. David whistled loudly, and a huge puppy came running at him.

"This is Tiny, he's an English Mastiff. Can you talk to him then?" David asked with a slightly challenging voice. Harry nodded and turned to the dog.

"Hello." To Harry, this was still just simple English, but to the others, he had barked one time aloud. They were all staring at him in amusement.

"Hi!" The puppy barked back.

"What's your name? Can I lick your hand? You smell funny, do you wanna play? David has my ball! Can you get him to give it to me? Can you, can you, can you?!" Tiny barked excitedly at him. He was overwhelmed by the excitement in his voice. He was jumping up and down too.

"My name's Harry, and I have to learn how to fly first…and sure, I'll ask him." Harry turned back to David, who was trying to hide his smirk.

"Tiny wants his ball back." Was all he said. David's smirk fell off and he looked slightly put out.

"Harry, can you ask Tiny where he peed last night?" Sarah asked, giving the dog an amused smile.

"Hey Tiny, calm down, okay?" Tiny nodded her head, much to everyone's amazement, and sat down calmly.

"Now, where did you pee last night." Harry blushed slightly at asking suck a silly question. Tiny's tail stopped wagging and he looked over at Tracy, hanging his head slightly, he whined out;

"In Tracy's shoos."

"He peed in Tracy's shoos." Harry told the others. Tracy's head whipped around, and she glared at the dog.

"Tiny, get over her now!" She screamed at the dog. Tiny whimpered and cowered under her gaze. Harry stood up and stretched his wings out protectively in front of Tiny. He didn't like Tracy. She reminded him to much of his uncle.

"Don't touch him." Harry said, crossing his thin arms over his equally thin chest. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Am I suppose to be scared of you?" She laughed harshly and strutted over to him. Harry could hear cries of _'Leave them alone!_' And _'Stop it!'_ being yelled out around the room.

When she was five feet away from him, Harry blew a fireball at her, slightly to the left of her head. It was just a warning, only meant so that she would stop. Tracy screamed loudly and threw herself to the floor. There was a pregnant silence. Everyone in the room had watched as Harry had blown flames from his mouth.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?!" Jack asked him shakily.

"Wicked." David and Sarah cursed. Harry was still staring down at Tracy, protecting Tiny with his wings and himself. Then it dawned on him. He had shown everyone in the room! That wasn't suppose to happen. Only Jack and Crystal were suppose to know…Harry sat down on the floor and shook his head. That wasn't suppose to happen. It was the first thing that came to his mind, and he sort of just did it, without thinking.

"I-I'm sorry…" Harry whispered. Tracy was staring at him with frightened eyes, her hair slightly singed. She started crawling away from him, her eyes wide.

"You stay away from me, freak!" She yelled as Harry reached out to help her. Harry felt someone pick him up from the floor. "I'm sorry…"He mumbled again. It turned out that it was Jack who had picked him up, and he was glaring at Tracy. Tommy and Cristina were standing on ether side of him, glaring at her as well.

"Ether you control your mouth, be civil, or you get out." Jack said in a deadly calm voice.

"I kept my mouth shut earlier when you wanted to leave him, Tracy. I kept my mouth when you pushed him, but this is enough. You have to remember your place in this group. Your at the bottom. Jack and Crystal makes the final rules. Rule number one, everyone gets along, no fighting among us. This is the second time you have broken them. You've just been here a few months you know." Christina said forcefully. Tracy didn't even look slightly ashamed of herself.

"So your picking him over me?!" She pointed an accusing finger at Harry, who grabbed a fistful of Jacks T-shirt, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"We aren't picking him over you. You're the one who's making this difficult. Stop being mean and making problems! Christina is right, Jack and I are the once making the rules here. You ether follow them, or leave." Crystal told her. Tracy looked murderess. She scrambled to her feet and huffed loudly.

"Just keep him away from me and we won't have a problem. And that goes for Tiny as well." with that she jumped out of the window and walked away.

"She'll come back." Tommy sighted. Harry looked up at Jack with big sad eyes. He didn't want Tracy to leave because of him. Sure, he didn't like her, but he didn't want her to leave ether.

"I'm sorry Jack…I wasn't suppose to do that…I don't know why I did it…" Harry mumbled. Jack sighted and walked over to one of the beds, and sat Harry down on the edge. Tiny came running up to him and sat down by his legs, laying his huge head on Harry's uninjured knee.

"Its okay Harry. You were just protecting Tiny…" Jack trailed of, looking thoughtful. Shaking his head slightly, he sat down beside Tiny, in front of Harry. The rest of the gang came over, sitting on the floor and on the beds surrounding Harry. Jack suddenly cleared his throat.

"Okay. Harry, you are obviously a very talented kid…and I think we should find out just how talented you are. Since you are living with us now, we need to know what you can do, and can't do. We know you can talk to cats, dogs, and as you told us, spiders. So you could probably talk to more animals. We should try to see how limited that power is. You have wings, and I believe that if we train often enough, you'll be able to fly soon." Harry's eyes lit up at that, and everyone chuckled around him. Jack continued on;

"And as we saw now, you can breath fire…just like a dragon. Your Wings look like dragon wings too, or bat wings. But I'm no wing expert so whatever. Anyway, Harry, can you do anything else? Its okay to show us, we wont tell anyone." Jack said, smiling kindly at him. Harry hesitated for a few minuets. _Should I tell them?_ He thought to himself. _They're nice, and they like you. You should tell. Jack said that it could help the group, you wanna help don't you?_ The voice continued to ask him out. Harry nodded to the voice in agreement. They were nice to him, they even trusted him enough to show him where they lived, even when he had _wings_!

"I…I can make the flames do what I think…" Harry said slowly. The others looked surprised.

"Do you think you could show us, Harry?" Crystal asked with a kind smile. Harry beamed up at her, pleased that it was something he could do. For once in his life, people wanted to see what Harry could do, and not hit him or yell at him for existing.

Harry stretched his arm out in front of him, and Jack moved out of the way. He opened his palm so it was facing up, the circle tattoo facing up. Harry snapped his fingers once, and a small fire started burning in the center of the circle. He concentrated on the flame, and made it look like Jack's face. And than the flame extinguished in a little poof of black smoke.

"So you have full control over flames?" John asked, a little breathlessly. Harry shrugged, not really knowing what the word control meant.

"Okay. Harry, I want you to stand in the middle of the room and blow flames as hard as you can. We can see how big you can make them." Jack instructed him. Harry jumped off the bed, and walked between everyone, standing in the middle of the room. He took a deep calming breath, and let it out slowly. The rest of the group saw smoke coming out of his mouth, like he was keeping the flames in. They instinctively moved out of the way.

Harry took another deep breath, he could feel the flames burning in his throat, in a pleasant sort of way, and he blew then out with all his little might. He blew as hard as he could. When he felt that the flames where going to die out, he sat down on the floor, stopping the flames all together.

"Well, that must have been at least two feet. You okay, Harry?" David said lightly. Harry nodded, breathing hard.

"That was very good Harry. I think we should try again tomorrow, you must be tired. Its three in the morning. Come on, I'll fix you a bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Crystal said, helping Harry up from the floor. He smiled gratefully up at her, and then tripped, almost smashing his nose straight into the floor. He could here Crystal giggle as she helped him up.

"Harry, tuck your wings in. you can't walk with them spread out like that." She said, laughing lightly at him. Harry tucked them in obediently behind his back. They walked over to a corner. There was an old madras on the floor, with a few blankets on it, and a beat up pillow.

"I-I get to sleep here?!" Harry asked with awe in his voice. Crystal smiled down at him and nodded. She helped him into the bed and tucked him in.

"We'll see if we can get you something better in the morning. All of these blankets came from lost and found boxes, I'm afraid. But its better than nothing. I can cut your hair tomorrow, and we can go and see if we can find you some clothes…or I'll send Sarah out to knick some, I swear she's a bloody genius when it comes to stealing. And we'll get you cleaned up as well. I think some of the water buckets are full enough for a shower now…" She trailed off. She looked back down at him and smiled.

"But don't you worry about that. We can fix everything tomorrow. I'll even let you sleep in." She said, tapping his nose. Harry flinched away from her hand, but she ignored it and tapped him on the nose anyway, still smiling. She had to giggle a little when Harry was looking cross eyed down at his nose and up to her again.

"Crystal…are my wings going to be a problem, like Tracy said?" Harry asked hesitantly. Crystal sighted, wondering for the umpteenth time what sort of hell hole Harry had lived in before they found him.

"Harry…you need to understand something, okay? Some people are mean, and are going to say mean things to you, because you're different. I have never met anyone with wings before, or that could talk to animals and control flames. I think its bloody wicked, and so does the rest of us. But there are people, like Tracy, who isn't going to like you for having them. But you can't focus on them, okay? You have to focus on the good things in life. And I will personally make sure that you will live a happy life here with us, savvy?" Crystal didn't want to go too deep into what people might do to him if they did find out that his wings were real.

"But you have to promise me something, okay?" Harry nodded, his eyes wide.

"You can't tell anyone that you can talk to animals, or that you can control flames. And when someone sees your wings, you say it's a Halloween costume, and a kid thing. We'll find some way to hide your wings eventually, just wait and see." Crystal told him brightly, already forming a plan inside her head as to how they could hide his wings without any questions asked. Harry was frowning slightly.

"Am I always going to be different than the rest of you guys?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"Well, different isn't always a bad thing, you know. I would love to do what you do. I even envy you for doing it. But I can't be as special as you. Non of us can. As for being different, you aren't the only one. There is an old man, who lives in a Volvo just outside our building, and he doesn't have any legs." Harry gasped up at her in shock.

"He doesn't have legs?!" He whispered in shock. Crystal shook her head, amused.

"But- but how does he walk?!"

"He doesn't walk. But he does move around. You see, this old man has a best friend, who does have legs, but no eyes. They were war buddies, and when they came back to England, they didn't have any jobs. So they had to live on the streets, one of them had just lost both his legs, and the other had just lost both his eyes. So they mead a deal. The blind man would carry the one without any legs around, if the one without the legs would tell him where they where going. They made a compromise." Crystal told him. Harry felt his eyes drop. He wanted to see those two, he decided. It would be good to see that he wasn't the only one different. I'm glad I have both of my legs, Harry thought just before he slipped of into his first ever peaceful night.

No Flames, don't really have anything to add, other then that I still don't have a beta. Doesn't seem like many people like this story...Oh well, I'll still write it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry…wake up, come on. You need to get up, there's a lot to do today." Crystal said, shaking his arm lightly. Harry sat up groggily and looked around. He wasn't in the cupboard anymore…He remembered yesterdays events, and looked up at Crystal with hopeful eyes. She had said that they would get stuff today. Harry was finally going to get a shower! His first ever. And she was cutting his hair, which reached down to his elbows. Harry had never had a hair cut before in his life, but when it became to long, he would burn some of it off. Crystal giggled down at him and helped him out of the bed.

Tiny was running around the room, playing with a red ball David was throwing. Harry noticed that only David, Sarah and Crystal where the only once there.

"Where is everyone?" He asked Crystal as they made there way over to David. She glanced down at him, biting her lip.

"Tommy and Christina left last night, after you went to bed. They went looking for Tracy. The crazy bitch didn't come home last night. She knows how dangerous the streets is, and she's still stupid enough to go out." Harry stared at her curiously.

"What's a bitch?" He asked innocently. Harry could see David chocking slightly. And he was shaking to. He didn't think much about it though, since Sarah was smiling. Crystal shifted uncomfortably under Harry's gaze.

"Well…a bitch is what you call a girl that you don't like. Like Tracy…I don't like her very much, so I call her a bitch. Its not a nice thing to say." Crystal replied reluctantly. Harry nodded in understanding. It did make sense. Why call someone you didn't like something nice? A bad name for a bad person.

"Oh, okay then. Do I call her a bitch?" Harry asked the room in general. David was laughing really hard about something Harry couldn't understand.

"No! not to her face…I don't mind you saying it, but just don't say it to her face, or where she can hear you. It'll just cause unwanted trouble for nothing." Crystal said hurriedly.

"So, what do we do today?" Harry asked, changing the subject quickly. His curiosity was satisfied with the answer he received, so why think anything more about it?

"Well…uh, oh! Right. Come sit down an I'll cut your hair. Its way to long for you. When was the last time you cut it?" Crystal asked, taking his little hand in hers and leading him to the middle of the room, where a gardening chair was placed. Harry hopped up on it, and Crystal started cutting it shorter.

"I've never had a hair cut before." Harry answered honestly. Crystal made a noise in her throat.

"So, I'll just cut your hair shorter and leave a fringe to hide that scar you've got on your forehead. Do you know how you got it?" Harry blushed slightly, and then said a quiet no. He wasn't used to talk much. The only creatures Harry ever talked to were spiders, and he liked them. He could sit and talk for hours with them, but he became very shy around humans.

"Okay…well, I have an idea as to how we can hide your wings! Now you can go out in public, and help us steal. This will actually help us quite a lot." Crystal said excitedly. Harry looked down at all the hair surrounding his feet. He didn't know he had that much hair.

"Jack is out getting it for you now. It won't be pretty, and it might be a little smelly, but its better then nothing. John is out getting us some food. Although I don't know how much he'll be able to get…" Crystal trailed off, biting her lip again.

"How are we going to hide his wings anyway?" Sarah asked. She was laying sprawled on the floor, her baggy clothes making her look thinner than she really was. Harry had noticed that everyone was thin here, at least thinner then the Dursley's; not that you had to be thin to get to that point. But they were even skinnier than his bony aunt. And that was saying something.

"We can just use a backpack, you know those for music instruments and shit. There is a music store in town, and Jack knows someone who knows someone who knows someone, who knows how to get one. We need it to be just the right size too. We'll get him a bigger one when his wings grow." Crystal said, shrugging. Harry was having trouble keeping up with the conversation. How many people did Jack know?

"Why are your clothes full of dirt?" Harry asked Sarah curiously. She plopped up on one elbow, looking down at herself and up at Harry.

"I've been looking for breakfast in a dumpster. Its already noon, sleepy head." Sarah teased. Harry smiled down at her, not disgusted about her getting breakfast from an ally. Harry had eaten a year old can of soup himself. It was full of green mushy stuff that Harry didn't like. But his aunt had given it to him for Christmas, saying that she had saved it from last year, just for him.

"You see Harry, Crystal here, is very stubborn when it comes to being clean. She says that just because where homeless doesn't mean where pigs. Your quite lucky to be with us you know." Sarah went on.

"So when the next rain comes, I'll have to go and get all my clothes wet. Crystal is in charge of stealing all soap products and such, since she is the one that's making us get clean." Sarah continued. Harry heard a loud noise from behind him.

"I've got the ball, I've got the ball, I've got the ball!" was Tiny's excited barking.

"Your lucky and you know it. Harry, when people live on the streets, they aren't as lucky as we are. We still live on the streets, and we still have to steal to survive, but look at all the stuff we've got. We have blankets, and Madras's, a dog, a family…sort of. And we've got stuff too! Sure, someone has thrown it out of there house. One mans thrash, another mans treasure. We've got clothes too, some of them are even new. But those are stolen, obviously. Its hard to steal for us though, because the people behind the counter is always watching us closely. We pull it of anyway. At least Sarah does, she hasn't been caught one time! _Ever_! That, Harry, is something to admire." Crystal told him. She wanted him to know that he was lucky, even though he was poor. They had a great life. Sure, no money, but a great life non the less.

"Thank you…for letting me live with you." Harry said sincerely. Crystal just smiled and cut the last bit of Harry's hair, just as John came through the window, with lots of garbage bags. Harry could feel his stomach growl loudly, making the room full of people laugh, and Tiny to stare at him curiously.

"I've got food people. Its from that Italian restaurants garbage too. There has to be something good in here." John said, licking his lips, a hungry look in his eyes.

"You look nice Harry. You don't look all that poor anymore." John said to him kindly. Harry blushed and looked at his feet. He didn't have shoos, he'd never needed them before.

"Sorry guys, but you know the rules. We wait until everyone's here." Crystal reminded them. Sarah and David nodded there heads sadly. Who knew when everyone else would come home?

Harry had cleaned up all his hair on the floor, throwing it into the garbage bag. He was playing with David and Tiny on the floor. John had jumped back out the window again, going to the water fountain in the park to get them something to drink.

"David, what's your job?" Harry asked curiously. Crystal's job was getting soap and holding there home in one place. Sarah's job was to steal things. Apparently, she was really good at it. Harry didn't know everyone else's job.

"Well, I don't really have a job, non of us do. We just get the stuff that everyone needs. I'm usually with Sarah, and she uses me as a distraction, most of the time. I occupy the one who's working and Sarah steals whatever she can get her hands on." David said shrugging. He was around 15 years old, and he could read, write, and do math. David had promised Harry that he would learn him everything he knew.

"How come only you can read?" Harry asked him. David looked surprised at first, and then chuckled lightly.

"I'm not the only one. Tracy can write and read too, and I think Tommy can read, not write though. Not sure about Cristina, never asked her. Jack and Crystal can both read, and they can count and use math easily. You sort of have to know math, just a little if your living on the streets." David said wisely. Tiny tackled Harry to the ground, sending him sprawled out on his back, his wings laying stretched out on the ground behind him.

"Can't you go and sleep or something? We've played for an hour, and I'm tired. Aren't you?" Harry asked Tiny, shocking David slightly when he started barking. Tiny cocked his head to the side, and then ran over to Harry's bed, curling up and falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

"I am so glad you can do that." David breathed amazed. He was always trying to tire the dog out, so it would leave everyone alone, but he never got tired.

"He's just to excited to know when to sleep. No wonder he fell asleep so quickly." Harry told David. Sarah and Crystal where sitting on the floor, looking through the bags to see if there was something the could eat in there, talking quietly. They heard a loud noise from the window and saw Jack climbing through. He had a long bag wrapped around one shoulder.

"Hey everyone." He said, jumping down from the windows weald. Crystal sat up more straight, and David stood up. Sarah was still under a pile of trash.

"Come here, Harry. I've got something for you." Jack said, holding the bag out for him. Harry stood on shaky legs. He wasn't use to standing and walking so much. He could stand just fine in the cupboard, but that was it. There was no room to walk around in. He walked over to Jack and took the bag carefully into his small hands. He looked up at Jack, puzzled. What was he suppose to do with it?

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely, even though he didn't know what to do with it.

"I'm not sure how we're going to make it fit on you…it's not like we can bend your wings or anything, and they don't look so strong, so we shouldn't pull and push around on them so much." Jack said, holding one of the wings, examining it. The bones on Harry's wings did look rather weak.

"We'll need some milk or something then…for his bones. We did that when we were younger, and we didn't nearly break as many bones like our opponents." Crystal pointed out. Harry nodded, not really understanding. What did milk have to do with bones?

"Well, we should eat." Jack said, walking over to the garbage bags on the floor. Harry hurried over to his own bed, tripping slightly. He wasn't used to walk this much. He laid the bag on his bed carefully. It was his first ever gift.

"Come on Harry! There is some pasta here. Someone was picky, the dish is nearly full!" Sarah exclaimed cheerfully. Harry hurried as fast as he could and plopped down on the floor next to the others.

"Aren't we waiting for the others to come?" Harry asked timidly.

"We're not sure when they'll be back…I met up with Tommy this morning, when I was in the middle of London, and there was no sign of her. Tommy and Cristina split up last night, and I haven't seen her. Tracy is so fucking stupid! I don't even want her back after all of this." Jack said, plopping a bit of pasta into his mouth. Harry ate his food hungrily, not letting anything go to waist. John chuckled at them from the window. All heads whipped around, staring guiltily back at John.

"So, I bring home the food and you forget that I'm even in the family while you lot Wolfe it down, I'm hurt!" John said, throwing out water bottles to everyone.

"You're the one to talk! Last time I brought home food and you where the only one home, you ate everything! At least we saved you some food." Sarah said as he plopped down on the floor besides her. He took his food gratefully and started eating it.

"Shame its cold though…Wonder what it tastes like warm." Harry grabbed Sarah's full plate of spaghetti, and closed his eyes. He focused on getting warmth into the plate, so it would warm the food. He felt the plate getting ripped out of his hands, and his eyes snapped open. Crystal had used the hem of her shirt to yank the plate out of his hands. She hastily placed the plate on the floor and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Harry! Your hands! They, they where _smoking_. There was coming _smoke_ from your hands!" She said hysterically, looking his hands over and over again, looking for burns. Harry took his hands back from her hastily, and placed them on his lap.

"I'm fine. I was just heating the food…like Sarah said she wanted. It didn't hurt me, promise!" Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"You mean you can warm food, too? Not just burn it?" John asked, with hope in his voice. He hadn't had a descent warm meal for years. Harry nodded his head, biting his lip.

"Oh, I love you! You're the best thing that _ever_ happened to this family! We can have warm meals! Think about that in the winter, we don't have to freeze again." David exclaimed. Sarah had picked up her food, and was using a stick to put it in her mouth, now that it was warm. Harry could get it warmer, but he hadn't had the chance when Crystal had snatched the plate out of his hands.

"Can you do ours? Please?!" John had a slightly hysterical tone in his voice, so Harry quickly did the same to his Lasagna. He did the same for Crystal, Jack and David and then for the new plate of food from Crystal.

"You don't mind, do you?" Jack asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head quickly. He was just happy to help. He didn't know how else he could be to any help, so this was just the perfect way to pay them back. And they had taken him in before they knew about his talent, so that meant they had to like him for him. Not for the one who could warm the food up.

"Jack…can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly, pushing his food around the plate. Jack nodded his head, glancing at Harry. He was still eating though, from his steaming plate of meat-balls. Harry noticed that all the plates where different sizes and shapes, and everyone was chipped of somewhere on them.

"I was wondering what you guys where doing yesterday, when you found me…why where you so far away?"

"We where selling Brandy to some snotty kids. They pay a lot. We don't usually do that, but we met them in London and they asked us to do it for them. We got a hefty amount of money for it too. We don't need to steal for at least two days. Here, Crystal, you can buy soap and everything you need." Jack said, smiling over at her. He handed her a roll of money.

"Thanks love." She answered him, smiling back at him. Harry looked between them. Was he suppose to call the once he liked love, and the once he didn't like Bitch? It was very confusing with all those names. Why couldn't they just use their regular names? That was much easier. But David and the rest don't call each other 'love', Harry thought. He wondered briefly why Crystal and Jack did it.

When everyone was finished eating, they put the rest of the food in bags, and took the garbage out, just setting it right outside the window.

"Okay, Harry come here. We need to figure out a way to get this thing on your wings so it won't look too weird and suspicious. I don't know what we'll do once you grow older…we have to think about that later. Anyway. I think we should cut straight through here…" And so Crystal, John and David worked all day with Harry. Trying to fit it on him, and finding a way to easily put it on and take it off.

Eventually they did it. It looked a little weird, but Harry _was_ a street kid, everyone could see that. While they where smart street kids, and fortunate to have so much things as they did, you could still see without difficulty that they where poor, street rats.

Harry found the bag on his wings uncomfortable. It was pressing his wings together on all edges, and when he moved, he could feel the bag slowing him down.

Crystal was beaming down at him with satisfaction, so he didn't dare say anything. They took the bag of him and on again a few times, so they could do it quickly without problems.

"We should probably go to the grocery store. Get some milk and soap and stuff like that. Anyone who wants to come along?" Crystal asked, taking on a pair of shoos. She had her jacked on and everything.

"Sure, I'll come. Do we have to go anywhere else?" Sarah said, standing up from the floor. She started putting on her clothes too.

"We have to go to King Cross station…Harry needs shoos, and we don't have that much money. King Cross has the best lost and found boxes. There has to be some sort of shoos there for him. And Jack needs a sweater." Crystal said absently, while she helped Harry dress in some of David's old clothes.

"I'm goanna take a nap…I was up early this morning, finding food and everything." John mumbled yawning. David was already sleeping.

"Lazy arse." Sarah mumbled, just loud enough for Harry to hear. _Aunt Petunia would have had a heart attach if she heard half of the bad words I've heard here_, Harry thought with a smile. He decided he would start speaking like that as well. Just to annoy his aunt. Even tough she would never know, it brought some satisfaction to Harry.

"Jack, are you coming?" Crystal asked him. She was ready to go, and so was Harry. They were just waiting for Sarah, who was looking for a shoo.

"No, I'll stay here with the others. Since David and John are sleeping, someone should stay awake and wait for the others to get back…if they get back." Jack mumbled the last part. Crystal looked disapproving, but didn't say anything. She knew that was a possibility.

"Okay…see you later then." Sarah said as she jumped out the window. Crystal picked Harry up and pushed him through, so Sarah could catch him. His backpack was on, more uncomfortable then before with all the clothes on.

"Well, lets go then, we have a lot to do today." Crystal said, grinning. Her smile looked a little forced, but Harry didn't comment on that.

"Where is the guy without legs?" Harry asked, looking around. He felt two hands clam over his mouth faster than he could say 'pickles'. He looked at them, puzzled. Sarah was laughing nervously at a man who was sitting on the ground, right outside of a box.

"He's parents dropped him on his head when he was born." She said quickly. They had both removed there hands now. The man scowled, and then dragged himself into the box.

Harry didn't say anything else once they got outside the neighborhood, and under the fence.

"Harry, you can't say stuff like that when we are outside home, okay? That _was_ the man without legs!" Crystal exclaimed. Harry blushed slightly.

"But you said he lived in a car…"

"Guess someone stole it then." Crystal said with a shrug. The walk didn't take more than ten minuets, and then they where in the middle of London.

"We live in London?" Harry asked uncertainly. After all, how was he suppose to know?

"Yep." Sarah said, popping the P. "Not in the finest place, but we still have a home." She said, smiling happily. That was one thing Harry had noticed. Everyone in their family were Happy. Except Tracy, but that was her own fault. Or his, Harry supposed.

"So, should we go to King Cross first, or do you want to go get some food first. Its your choice." Crystal said, looking around them. People where avoiding them, even making an effort as to not go nearer then two feet. Sarah was smirking slightly, and Harry was holding Crystal's hand, gazing at everything with curiosity.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to something strange with two big round things on it.

"it's a bike, Harry." Crystal said, gazing down at him fondly.

"Well, what will it be?"

"I think we ought to go to King Cross first. They won't be so suspicious if Harry's got shoos and at least some clothes fitting him. And I need a new jacked." Sarah said reasonably. Harry was too preoccupied with staring at everything to notice them talking.

"What's _that_?!" He asked in a gasp. Crystal and Sarah followed his gaze and giggled.

"That's a buss." Crystal answered him again. They started walking, with Harry stumbling every few feet. They had a long, long day ahead of them.

* * *

kay, that's the last chapter with Harry as a kid, so the story will get more exiting from here. No Flames please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven years later…**

Harry was strolling down the street, with the now huge dog Tiny at his side.

Today was Harry's thirteenth birthday. At least this was the day they were celebrating it, since no-one knew how old he really was. It was the same day as they met, all those years ago.

Harry had gotten taller over the years, and a lot stronger too. Crystal had been strict when it came to Harry. She hated to see him so thin, even though she was skinny herself. Sarah had stolen milk from the stores at least once a week, just so Harry's bones wouldn't snap so easily.

So, with a lot of help from Jack, Harry had learned to fight, and build some muscles. They had worked on his flame abilities, and tested out how many animals he could talk too. It hadn't been one animal he hadn't been able to communicate with yet.

Even though he was strong, and had a lot of muscles, he was still skinny. It wasn't hard to figure out that most of his meal had been from trash cans.

But it had gotten harder over the years for them. After the first night, Tracy never came back, not even to get her stuff. She had joined the prostitutes, just like Jack said she could do if she didn't behave. Tommy and Cristina had gone after her, and tried to talk her out of it.

They never came back. Jack had been out looking for them, and heard from a bum that they had been killed in a fight. They where both important to the group, so when they died, life became a lot harder for all of them.

John, who was Tommy's best friend, was the one who suffered the most. He was better now, of course, it was seven years. All of them where still slightly depressed by it, even Harry, who didn't know them very well. He only knew that they were good people, and like Crystal said, that was all that mattered.

Crystal and Jack had a kid now, a little girl named Fay, who was five years old. She followed Harry everywhere she could. She loved to watch when Harry was training his flying abilities. He still couldn't fly, something that aggravated him to no end. But you could see that the bones where harder, and stronger, and the skin that was his wings was a lot more solid now. Harry spent hours with his wings stretched out as far as they could, with Jack and Fay throwing stones at them. At first, when Jack did this, the stones went straight through.

Crystal had to sew the holes together, and sense she wasn't very good, his wings weren't pretty. They looked like someone had sown them without looking. Harry didn't mind though, they were still strong. And that was what mattered.

Harry walked around a corner, Tiny had stopped to sniff something a few feet back. The street was crowded, and there was a lot of business people around. The perfect place for Harry to be.

Harry was the best one at pick pocketing. He could easily slip past a person, take their wallet, and keep on walking like nothing had happened. He had never been caught before. Sarah had instructed him to steal things that they around the house had in there pockets. Harry would return everything at the end of the week.

So, at age ten, he had wandered out into London alone, and stolen three wallets successfully.

Harry felt Tiny coming up behind him again.

"You could have waited." Tiny grumbled. A lady with two children backed away fearfully from them. Tiny reached Harry's shoulders with his head. Harry grinned down at his dog, and nodded. He stumbled slightly in his too long jeans. Sarah had stolen it from a tall and big person store. She said it was good to steal things with it, because of all the pockets. Harry shifted his snowboard bag slightly. His wings were getting too big for it. That would be the eleventh bag he would have too steal. How big where this bloody wings going to be? They already reached his knees, and were over his head. He had to tape his wings together, just to put them in the bag. If they grew any longer, he would have to stay at the house. No way was he walking around town with wings.

"So, where are we going? It's still early…" Tiny barked. Harry looked around. He had gotten some money for his birthday from everyone in the gang, and a drawing from Fay. He wanted to buy something that everyone could use, but he didn't have much.

"Lets go to King Cross, that's always crowded on September 1st." Harry pretended to clean something off Tiny's face, and whispered it in his ear. The dog gave a short nod.

At the way to King Cross, Harry managed to grab four wallets. He put them in his pockets and kept walking. When they came to there destination, Harry went into the men's room. He got into one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet seat. There wasn't much in any of the wallets, because most people these days used credit cards. But, he got enough to bye some food, and a little candy to Fay if he got lucky.

Harry put the wallets back into his pockets and stood up. He shifted the uncomfortable backpack again. As he walked out, he noticed a man in some sort of long rain coat on, only it didn't look like a rain coat at all. The man looked shabby too, and had a lot of scars on his face. He couldn't be more than in his thirties, but his hair was graying around the ears. Sighing, the man looked up from washing his hands. Harry stared at him curiously.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Harry asked bluntly. After being with the gang for a few months, Harry started to speak like he did with the spiders. His vocabulary got a lot better too, after talking with everyone. It got rather colorful when you lived on the streets.

The man looked at him in the mirror, and then spun around as fast as he could. He was staring at Harry, opening and closing his mouth every few seconds. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Obviously, this man wasn't going to answer. He turned around to leave, and the man got a panicked expression.

"Harry?" The man whispered. Harry spun around, surprised. He shifted his backpack again, wanting nothing more than to rip it off. He stared at the man suspiciously. Maybe this was the one time he would be caught for pick pocketing. He couldn't remember half of the people he had stolen from, but he was certain that no-one but his family and the guy living in a box knew his name. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes impatiently. The man's eyes grew even wider, if that was possible.

"It _is_ you!" He yelled, throwing his arms open. He started to walk towards Harry, arms wide. Harry stiffened at this, ducked under the mans arm and kicked him hard in the back. The guy went flying into the door, face first. Harry took a fistful of his light brown hair, and shoved him up against the door, locking his arms in place. He took out his knife, and sat it at the mans throat. Harry knew he wouldn't use it, but the man didn't.

"How do you know my name?" Harry hissed at him. The man gasped as he felt the blade against his neck.

"I-I knew you, before. Oh, Harry. We thought you were dead, we-" Harry pressed the blade harder, drawing a little blood. He wasn't expecting to run into any Dursley lovers.

"Tell me, how are my dear uncle and aunt?" Harry hissed again, his anger boiling. The bastard knew his uncle and aunt, he had to know what sort of people they were, and he had the _nerve_ to actually try and attach him?!

"What?! No, no! You've got it wrong, I knew your parents, Harry! Not your aunt and uncle!"

"You aren't making this any better for yourself!" His parents had left him with the Dursley's. How could they be any better then them?

"Harry, please let me go so we can talk." The man chocked out. He had started to sweat. Harry could hear Tiny outside, wondering what was going on.

Harry released the man and took two long strides back. He still had his knife out. It was glistening in the light, a thin trace of red blood on the blade.

"Harry, I knew your parents before they died, I only met your aunt and uncle once. At your parents wedding." The man gasped. He grabbed some paper and pressed it to his bleeding throat. The cut was shallow, so Harry didn't worry.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. Who the hell did he think he was? Coming in here, and talking to him like he knew him.

"Remus Lupin. I'm not going to hurt you, I was just trying to give you a hug. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I-_we_, everyone thought you were dead. We searched for months." Harry had snorted at the name. was sort of name was that? He was puzzled by what he was saying though.

"My parents didn't die, they abandoned me with my aunt and uncle." it had taken a few years to except it, but he did eventually. Lupin shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

"Is that what they told you? How long where you there? Where do you live now?" Lupin asked eagerly. Harry hadn't lowered his knife. You learn from your mistakes, and Harry had made the mistake of lowering his blade one time to many. He had a big scare in the side to prove it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't know you, leave me alone!" Harry said through clenched teeth. He held one eye on the man and one eye at the door. And with three graceful strides, he was out the door. Tiny eyed him as they ran away. People moved when they saw him. The street rat with a rabies dog to go, most people thought when they looked them over. Harry threw the wallets in a bin and kept on walking calmly into the city. He had to find a store, buy something for everyone, and then tell Jack what had happened.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

He couldn't believe it. He had just seen Harry, the one everyone thought was dead. Remus was so full of happiness that he didn't mind the blood on his neck.

He was also sad, though. Harry was clearly living on the streets somewhere. His clothes were dirty and ripped, sewed together and patched up with different kinds of fabric.

He knew it would be stupid to try and follow him. It was London, for Merlin's sake! But he had seen him, talked to him, even been beaten up by him. At least he can fight and defend himself, Remus mused as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the bathroom. He glanced at the clock. Only ten minuets until the train to Hogwarts left. Sighing, he ran through the barrier and walked into the crowd. He easily found his compartment. No-one else was in there, but he supposed no one would. He was going to be a teacher this year, after all.

Remus couldn't wait to tell Dumbledore. He was still mad at the man, for not making sure Harry was okay, like he had promised everyone he would. Remus hadn't been allowed to go and see the muggles, but rumor had it something dreadful had happened the night Harry had escaped.

Dumbledore was the only one who knew what happened. Not even the Minister of Magic, Fudge, knew what had happened. There had been a lot of trouble around that, but somehow Dumbledore had managed to pull it of.

It hadn't escaped Lupin's wolf eyes that Harry had a rather long and weird backpack. It was like something inside it moved, and it was trying to get out. He knew James and Lily had wanted to discuss something about Harry, and some sort of condition before they had died. They never got to tell what was wrong with him, or if there was something wrong with him at all. He knew that they had told Siri-_Black_, which worried him. What if Black knew that Harry was alive?

His compartment door opened, and a girl with bushy brown hair came in. Remus got up and helped her with her luggage. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you,-" She glanced up at his bag. "Professor Lupin." She sat down on the other side of the compartment. Her friendly smile turned into a frown.

"Your bleeding." She stated, as she looked curiously at his neck. Remus took his wand out and fixed it with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

"What happened to your neck, professor?" She asked curiously. Remus smiled slightly at the memory. Sure, it wasn't the best way to meet you best friends son who everyone thought to be dead, but he had met him, and that was the point.

"Muggles." Was all he said. They talked about books for the rest of the ride. They got disturbed twice, once by the trolley and the second of a dementor, searching the train for Sirius Black.

The feast lasted two and a half hours, this time, and Remus couldn't wait to get Dumbledore alone.

"Why so anxious, Lupin? The moon won't be up for another month." Severus Snape sneered beside him. Remus ignored him, and ate instead. As a werewolf, it was hard to get a steady job. Most people feared him, and refused to hire him.

Dumbledore stood up, at last, and the deserts disappeared.

"Now, I'm sure everyone here knows that notorious Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Therefore, the Minister of Magic, has insisted on placing a few dementores around the school. A word of caution, dementores are vicious creatures, who feeds on our happiness. It is not in the nature of a dementor to show mercy. Now, off to bed with you!" Prefects started yelling out instructions to the first years.

Remus got up from his seat, and went to Dumbledore's side.

"I found him!" He hissed to Albus, who looked at him puzzled.

"Found who, exactly?" Lupin's face lit up, and a huge smile spread around his lips.

"I found him, Albus. _Harry Potter_. He is alive!" Dumbledore's eyes winded in disbelief.

"Impossible. There is no way a six year old can survive alone. Much less a Potter." Severus spat the name like a curse. Albus ignored him.

"Where did you see him?"

"Albus! You can't possibly believe _him_? The owls can't find him, he is untraceable- you know how much we tried. Potter is dead." Snape butted in again, pushing some of his greasy hair out of his face. He was glaring at the both of them over his long hooked nose.

"Where did you see him? Are you quite sure this was Harry?" The older man prodded. Lupin was a little perplexed that the old wizard believed in him so easily. He himself would have questioned it more.

"I'm sure. It was this morning actually, at King Cross. I was in the men's room when he asked what sort of clothes I was wearing. He looked just like his father, like James, but he still has Lily's eyes." Lupin sighted. He could hear Snape snort.

"Did you expect him to have new eyes, Lupin?" He mocked. Lupin had to admit, that was a rather stupid statement. Of course Harry had the same eyes.

"Well, what happened next?" Albus questioned.

"I was so happy to see him, he was alive! So I tried to give him a hug. He thought I was about to a attach him, so he attached me instead. Quite a firm grip." Remus chuckled. He didn't mention the part where Harry had cut his throat, though. The cut wasn't _that_ deep.

"He asked how his uncle and aunt was, with me still up against the wall. He was very angry…He lived on the streets. Albus, he is a street kid, somewhere in London. We have to find him, get him to Hogwarts. Lily, James…they would of wanted that for him." Remus whispered. He wasn't over the loss of his two best friends yet.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked Minerva McGonagall. Her brisk walk brought her to the staff table under ten seconds. No one paid her any notice.

"We will start searching in the aria tomorrow. Out of curiosity, what was he wearing?" Dumbledore inquired, his electric blue eyes twinkling madly from the candles that lighted up the Great Hall. They were still standing, in front of the staff table.

"His pants were too big for him, with a lot of holes and pockets. It was dirty too, and patched up. He was wearing a black sweater. He was very skinny though. The strange thing about him was that he was wearing a very long backpack. He didn't take it off once, not even when he slammed me into the wall." Remus said as an after thought. He had never seen such a backpack before, and it made him curious. Perhaps it was a muggle thing.

"And what, pray tell, is so weird about Potter having a backpack?" Snape asked, scoffing slightly.

"It wasn't just the bag. The bag in itself was rather strange too. Very tall. It looked like something was moving inside it, and he was very uncomfortable with it on, I could tell. He kept shifting it from shoulder to shoulder." Remus explained patiently. He would not start fighting with Snivu-_Snape_, over something like this.

"Why are you lot babbling on about boys and bags?" McGonagall asked, looking a little stressed.

"Ah, Minerva. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. She sniffed slightly.

"What are you lot on about?" She asked, giving each of them a piercing look. Lupin felt like a little school boy again.

"It seems, that Mr. Lupin here has found Harry Potter. Very much alive indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" Tiny demanded to know. They were sitting behind a dumpster in an alley. Harry glanced up at his huge friend.

"I met someone who knew me and my parents. You know, before they died and I ended up with the Dursley's." Tiny looked puzzled.

"But didn't they abandon you?"

"I guess I was wrong…" Harry said absently. He had a lot to think about.

"But what did the man want?" Tiny prodded, nudging Harry's face with his snout. Harry patted his head.

"He wanted to talk to me, know where I lived…stuff like that." Tiny stiffened. Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Come on, let's go to the store. I want to bye something for everyone."

Tiny waited outside as Harry walked in. He bought a lot of sugar, some tea and for Fay, he got Chocolate and milk. He went up to the counter to pay.

In front of him, stood an old woman with a lot of bags. Harry smirked, it looked like he would get a lot more food home then what he bought.

"Tell me, madam. Do you need some help with those bags?" He asked in a charming and polite tone. The woman squinted up at him. She could barely make out his form.

"Yes, young man. That would be lovely. What's your name, dear?" Harry almost felt bad about what he was about to do. Almost.

"Charles, madam. Here, let me take those for you." The woman herself was carrying three bags, while Harry had five without his own.

"Careful with that, honey. My wallets in there." She said. Harry's smirk turned slightly evil. Naïve little old lady.

"You just show the way." He said lightly, falling a few steppes behind her. The woman nodded and squinted at the parking lot. She started walking over to a neon pink car. Harry casually walked the other way.

When he was a few blocks away, he put the bags down. He gave one loud bark, and Tiny came running. His eyes went huge.

"How did you afford all that?!" Tiny asked astonished. Harry opened the sipper of his bag, and started putting the groceries in it. His wings protested though, there was hardly room in there for them, and now Harry was loading it with food. When he couldn't fill it any more, he closed it. He still had three bags left.

"I helped an old lady carry her groceries to her car." Tiny shook his head.

"That was low." He mumbled. Harry glared down at him.

"You want to keep your pride, or go hungry? This is just like pick pocketing, only I took a lot more. But fine, if you don't want any of this, I'm sure the rest of the group wont mind. Besides, I don't want Fay to go hungry." Harry growled. He picked up the bags and started walking home. Tiny grumbled something and walked after him.

When he got to the bad part of London, he smiled. He had missed it since this morning. Some gangs yelled after him, asking what he had in the bag. He ignored them, and they left him alone. Partly because they used to fight so often with him, and they knew the dog would jump first. No one wanted to be attached by that beast.

Harry slipped under the fence and held it up for Tiny. He walked past a car with a sleeping drunk man in, and past the box with the leg less man. He stopped outside the box and peered in.

"Hey Leggy, wake up!" He yelled into the box. The snoring man looked up at him through his beard. Harry smiled at him kindly and took out some crackers from the old lady's bag.

"Here you go. See you later." And with that, Harry straightened up and kept on walking. He knew he was safe around his building. No one inside the fence bothered each other. It was like some sort of unwritten rule. Harry didn't know that rule when he was six, and kept coming to see the man in the box. The man never spoke, so Harry called him Leggy. The man would never say thank you or smile, but Harry didn't care, he still gave the man food.

Tiny was already inside when Harry snuck into the whole in the wall. They had a lot of things stacked in front of the whole. Harry had made it for Tiny when he was smaller. The rest of the group still used the window though. Only Fay, Harry and Tiny used the whole all the time.

"Hey everyone, look what I've got!" Harry yelled as he walked inside. Sarah glanced up from her bed and grinned.

"FOOD!" She yelled happily, jumping up.

"Harry!" Fay yelled when she heard all the racket. She jumped down from Crystals bed and ran over to him, throwing her small arms around his legs.

"Did you miss me? What did you bring?" She asked in a rush. Harry grinned down at her, and started taking off the bag from his wings. The food was still inside it though. When the bag and tape was off, he stretched his wings out wide. Fay glared up at him impatiently.

"Well, I met this old lady, and she let me help her with her bags. I lost her on the parking lot though, so I took her food home so we could eat it instead." Fay's whole face lit up.

"You mean you have food, from the _store_?! Mum, Dad! Come look! Harry's got _food_!" David and John jumped up from there beds at that, and Jack and Crystal started walking over.

"Really?" David asked. They had eaten garbage for weeks now, and they were all getting sick of it.

"And, I've stolen a wallet from the same woman who gave us all our food." Harry said proudly. Harry bent down and picked up his bag. He started taking out everything.

"Oh, and Fay, I got you some Chocolate and milk." Harry said, handing it to her. Fay's eyes grew wide and she grinned up at him.

"Thank you Harry!" Then she frowned.

"But…its your birthday…didn't you buy anything for yourself?" The rest of the group looked up at him expectantly. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I…I bought tea?" he tried. Crystal gave him a disapproving look.

"Harry, that was _your_ money! You were suppose to bye something for yourself, not for the rest of us. You already do so much, with the heat and everything. We wanted you to buy something for yourself. We want you to be happy." Crystal said, exasperated.

"But I am Happy." Harry protested. She sighted and started picking out something they could have for dinner.

"I guess we can have Pasta tonight. Oh look, there's even Ketchup." She said happily, giving Harry a worried look.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about something." Harry said suddenly. Jack looked up from sorting out food and smiled at Harry.

"What is it Harry?" Harry motioned for him to come to the other side of the room. He lifted up one of his wings, so the rest of them couldn't see them.

"I met a man today, Remus Lupin he said his name was. He told me he knew my parents, and that everyone thought I was dead…he wanted to talk to me." Jack looked serious.

"Knew your parents?"

"He said they died, and that's why I lived with the Dursley's." Harry said darkly. Jack smiled.

"Well, I thought it was a little weird. Getting such a nice young man out of you when your parents where bastards like that. Guess we were wrong about them then. That's good. What happened to Lupin?"

"I sort of attached him. I thought he knew the Dursley's. And then I ran away."

"Where did you see him?" Jack asked.

"At King Cross. No one else saw us though. We were in the bathroom." Jack nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Well, he doesn't know where you are, and he only knows your name. You'll be fine, don't worry. I think Crystal needs your _'Magic Hands'_." Jack teased. Harry smiled and tucked his wing in again.

After they had eaten and cleaned everything up, Harry started training. He was trying to fly again. Crystal and Jack were talking quietly about something, glancing at Harry every few seconds.

"Hey Harry." Fay said, sitting down in front of him. Harry smiled down at her.

"Harry, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked innocently. Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew Fay, and she was anything but innocent. When she was two Harry and David dubbed her the name demon child.

"You already gave me a picture." He said slowly. He stopped flapping his wings, and rubbed his shoulder. Fay frowned.

"You know that picture sucked. I was talking about a real present. Not just money ether. I mean a _real_ present." Harry ignored her and concentrated on flying.

"Listen to me you prick, I've got something for you!" She yelled at him. Harry sighed and sat down on the floor and looked over at her expectantly. She grinned at him and crawled over to where he was.

"You know how daddy has rings in his face?" Harry nodded, feeling a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Do you want a ring in your face too?" She took out a round piercing from one pocket, and a thick needle from her other. She grinned mischievously up at him.

"You want me to ask if mommy can do it?" Harry grinned down at her.

"And how did you get this?" He asked her. She looked down at the floor.

"I…I took it from daddy. He never uses them. I promise, he wont mind." She said quickly, glancing over at her father.

"Still, I think you should ask him." Fay nodded and jumped up, running over to her father. She talked with him for a few minuets before running over to Harry again.

"Mommy said she'd do it. And Daddy said it was okay. Where do you want to have it?" She asked curiously. Fay had always been interested in her fathers many tattoos and piercing's. She had told them that she wanted just as many as he had when she grew up.

Harry liked them too, he even had tattoos himself. He did have one piercing on the top of his ear though, and he didn't think that one hurt. Pain didn't bother him all that much. Not after living with the Dursley's for so long anyway.

"I think I'll take my lip. Right here." Harry said, pointing in the middle of his lower lip. Fay beamed up at him. Harry didn't mind much about where he got it, but Fay always told him he should have one right there. They walked over to where Crystal and Jack were sitting.

"So, you ready Harry?" Crystal asked lightly. Harry nodded his head, taking the needle and piercing out of Fay's little palm. He put them in his own and produced a little flame so all the bacteria would burn away. When Crystal said it was enough, he extinguished the flame and let them cool down. Crystal had washed her hands and sat down right in front of him.

"Stick your lower lip out then." Harry stuck it out in a pout. She laughed and took it between two of her fingers, holding it steady. She took the needle and stuck it through quickly. After that, the Piercing was put in and Harry was done. He didn't even feel a thing.

"_Wicked_." Fay said in awe. Crystal smiled down at her.

"You can get one when your ten sweetie." Fay beamed at that. She already had six holes in her ears. Three in each. She ran away to play with Tiny, who was sleeping.

"Jack told me about that Lupin guy." Crystal said darkly, wiping away some blood from Harry's lip.

"It's nothing to worry about, right? I mean, London is huge. He can't find me." Harry answered her confidently. She smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Harry, have you looked through this woman's wallet?" Sarah asked, holding something. Harry shook his head.

"No, why?"

"Look at this." Sarah said in a slightly awed voice. She held out a very thick stack of money. Harry felt his eyes grow wide. He had never gotten his hands on that much before.

"This is enough for at least…three weeks of food." She said, handing the money over to Jack. He cracked a loos floorboard open and took out a box. The box was full of the groups money. It was usually spent up quickly.

"We have food for now. Let's spend it on something else later." David said excitedly. Sarah nodded in agreement, her too big hat falling into her eyes. Fay looked up with a glint in her eye. She was sitting on Tiny's back, who was trying to ignore her, pulling and poking at him.

"We could buy toys!" She said happily. "Or a refrigerator." John piped up. Harry shook his head.

"We don't have any electricity." He pointed out.

"Well, we don't have to use it. We can wait and see if we need it for later." Crystal said reasonably. Fay frowned slightly.

"But what about the toys?" Harry smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll take you to the play ground." She grinned and leaped up from Tiny's back. She put on a sweater and stood by Harry's side whiting a minuet. Harry started strapping the tape around his wings. He put the bag on and sipped it up.

"You'll need a new one soon." Crystal said frowning. She glanced at the loos floorboard.

"Don't you dare." Harry said threateningly. Crystal huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She muttered.

"You coming with us Tiny?" Harry barked over to the half sleeping dog. The dog turned over and gave a loud snore.

"I'll take that as a no." Harry said in English. Fay giggled and ran over to the whole in the wall.

"Be careful." Jack yelled after them. Harry waved him off with a hand and ran out after Fay, who was standing impatiently outside. They walked past Leggy who was sleeping and under the fence. As they came to the other side if the fence, Harry grabbed Fay's hand. She held her head high and looked around for any threats. Harry did the same. Never look down was something the both of them had learned.

"Got your knife?" Harry whispered. Fay nodded, fingering the pocket of her too big jeans. They walked for about five minuets when they heard someone calling after them.

"Hey, you with the kid, what's with the bag?" It was the same gang as earlier. They weren't any dangerous, Harry knew. They all had homes around the neighbourhood. Sure, they were poor too, but they never had to eat out of a trash can. And they went to school, something that Harry envied. He knew he never could, because of his wings. He hated them, he couldn't even fly and they ruined most of his life. They took away so much from him. He wished his uncle had succeeded in cutting them off all those years ago.

Fay looked up at Harry with worried eyes. Harry picked her up and walked faster.

"Oi! I'm talking to you, cunt!" There was a lot of laughter from the other guys. The one yelling was obviously the leader. Harry knew what that meant. He would be stupid as a door knob and strong as a bull. Harry stopped and turned around, clutching Fay to his chest protectively.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. The kid looked a little put out, obviously not thinking that Harry would actually turn around and talk to them.

"I said, what's with the bag? Whatta'ya got in there?" The guy smirked. Harry looked back at him with cold green eyes.

"That's non of your business." He replied. The guy sneered. He couldn't be more than seventeen, tops. He had blond hair and clean clothes.

"You need to learn your place, you street rat." Harry put Fay down and stepped in front of her protectively. He could feel her clutching his leg, peering around him to watch the others. The gang had started to walk towards them now. Some of them had knifes that all looked new. Harry had to suppress a snort. They were obviously just for show, and nothing more. Harry took his own knife out. It was sharp, with a little blood on it from the encounter with Lupin. It looked a lot more threatening. Harry saw some of them falter in there steps when they saw his blade. Glancing at there leader uncertainly, most of them stopped a good eight feet away from him.

The leader though, kept walking. He stopped in front of them. Harry felt Fay walk in front of him. She scowled up at the much older boy.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Leave us alone you prick!" She yelled at him. Most of the gang looked surprised, and then started laughing. There was seven of them, Harry counted. He could easily take them if Fay helped. He wasn't worried about her, she was quicker then most people, and was surprisingly strong. Most of the people she had fought had always underestimated her, so they got easier to take down.

"Stop laughing you bastards, or I'll shove my knife up your ass!" She drew out her thirteen inch knife. Some of them stopped laughing and looked down at her with amusement.

"Shouldn't you go play with your dolls?" The leader mocked, laughing a loud and obnoxious laugh. He stopped laughing soon when he felt something smash into his family maker. He bent down in pain, his face levelled with Fay's murderous face.

"Don't mess with me." She whispered before she grabbed his hair and smashed his face into her little knee. Harry saw some from the gang coming to help their leader, and swiftly stepped forward. He grabbed the first one and broke his arm, and kicked behind his knee's so he fell over. Three of the guys chickened out and ran away. Two of the bigger once stayed. One went after Fay and the second went for Harry.

This guy had a knife though, something that made fighting a little more tricky. He heard the other man yell out in pain as Fay stuck her knife into his thigh.

"I said, Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. The guy nodded vigorously and fell to the ground. Fay removed her knife and smashed the handle into the guys neck. He was only unconscious, and would be waking up again in a few minuets.

While Harry had been distracted with making sure Fay was okay, the guy he'd been fighting with punched him square in the jaw. Harry stumbled slightly but managed to stand.

"Fay, go home." He said to her, spitting out some blood. She ran as fast as she could. Harry was glad they hadn't gotten far. The guy smirked at him.

"Not so though when you ain't got no body guard around, eh?" He taunted. Harry glared back at him. With one swift movement, the guy tried to stab Harry in the chest. Harry side stepped him and punched the guy in the stomach. He lost his breath and the knife fell to the ground, as did the man. He was bigger then Harry, with greasy brown hair and yellow teeth.

"Leave us alone. We don't want to fight." Harry said as he turned around and started walking away. There was a lot of shuffling heard and Harry stopped looking over his shoulder. He saw the guy fumbling with a gun, of all things. Harry could feel his face drain of all blood.

"You shouldn't have done that." Was all the guy said before he pulled the trigger. Harry had started running the opposite way as soon as he heard the guy start talking.

Harry felt hot searing pain shoot through his right leg. He fell to the ground and pressed his lips together tightly, with tears streaming down his face. He heard the guy who shot him laugh.

Harry looked down and saw where he had been shot. Right under his knee from behind. Just perfect.

He was bleeding a lot, and knew he had to do something fast. Harry tried to stand, but it didn't work, so he started crawling around the same corned Fay had disappeared from a few minuets ago. Thank god for Fay, Harry thought as he dragged himself down the street, slowly. He heard footsteps coming from in front of him and looked up.

David, Sarah, Fay and Jack were running towards him with shock and worry written all over there faces. Harry could of cried with joy, he felt so relived.

"Harry! What happened?!" Sarah asked alarmed, sitting down by his head. She helped him turn around so he was laying on his back, no matter how much his leg protested.

"The coward shot me." He gasped out. Sarah and Dave exchanged dark looks. Jack didn't say anything as he picked Harry up of the ground. It was a good thing that Harry was light. Jack started walking home, with everyone else following after them. Fay had to run to keep up, so David picked her up.

"Is he going to be okay daddy?" She asked in a small voice. Harry started seeing black spots, and his eyes felt very heavy. He wanted to sleep so bad.

"Stay awake Harry." Jack said sternly. Harry blinked up at him groggily. They started closing again.

"Don't close your eyes. Talk, say something." Jack ordered him.

"I'm going to get breakfast tomorrow." Harry mumbled, staring up at the darkening sky. Sarah lifted the fence and they walked past everyone that was inside. Leggy looked up at them curiously when they walked by, but didn't comment.

"I think that will be a little hard." David chocked out. His eyes were filled with un shed tears. Fay was crying silently, clinging to her 'uncle'.

Harry's eyes closed, but shot open when he heard a scream. His eyes darted around franticly. He soon found Crystal running over to them, and saw John taking of blankets from the highest bed, so there was only a madras and a pillow left on it. Sarah was over by his side in a flash and helped him drag the bed to the middle of the room. Harry felt himself being moved and looked up into Jack's face.

Jack placed him carefully on his stomach. David started taking the bag of his wings, and cutting of the tape. The wings didn't move out of there position, so Crystal helped David drag them out.

Sarah was helping Jack with undressing Harry so they could look at his leg. Harry was to busy talking with Fay to care. She had been instructed to keep him awake.

Harry heard a lot of gasps when his pants and shoos had been taken off. _Thank god for boxers,_ Harry thouhgt wryly.

"Oh god…" Crystal said, with a hysterical sort of edge to her voice.

"Can't we take him to the hospital?" She asked desperately. Harry could hear Jack sigh.

"You know we can't. We have to take out the bullet though. I can do it, if you want." Jack offered half heartedly.

"No I have to, I'm best with medicine." Crystals voice trembled.

"Will he need blood?" Sarah asked uncertainly.

"No." Crystal answered confidently after pinching Harry's cheek.

Crystal didn't know what to do. This was her son, or at least she looked at him as her son. How was she suppose to take out a bullet from his leg? As if life wasn't cruel enough to him as it was. Jack looked at her worriedly.

"Crystal, we don't have anything to take it out with…what are we going to do?" He asked frustrated. He gripped his hair with his bloody hands. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself.

"Harry dear?" she asked, bending down to look at him. He glanced over at her with pain in his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He was breathing hard and sweating, gripping his hands into the madras.

"We have to take out the bullet. Its going to hurt, okay? But I promise to be gentle. And…" His eyes had widened in fear, but he didn't say anything. He knew they had to do it. Crystal pushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face.

"And what?" he whispered. Crystal took another calming breath, she could do this.

"I have to take the bullet out, but the wound is deep Harry, so I have to sew it together." Harry nodded his head, winching slightly. Crystal kissed his forehead and smiled at him. She stood up and jumped over his wing.

"Jack, can you get me a knife and a tea-spoon. Oh and a lighter please. Fay, go get daddy's needles and some thread. David, can you get me some towels please? Sarah, I need you to bring me some water. John, don't try to deny it, I know you've got a bottle of Vodka. I need it." Crystal ordered. Everyone started doing as they were told at once.

Once she had everything, she used one of the towels to wipe away all the blood around the wound. Harry hissed in pain when she dabbed some vodka around it.

"Its so you wont get infected for later. Just try and keep still. Fay dear, could you sing something to Harry?" Crystal asked her only daughter. Fay nodded and started humming one of Harry's favourites.

Once the wound was clean, Crystal started burning the teaspoon. She took another deep calming breath. You can do this, she told herself.

"Jack, David. Could you please restrain his legs. Sarah, John, you take the arms. Harry, I am so, so sorry." When everyone had a firm grip on Harry's body parts, Crystal lowered the tea-spoon into the wound. Harry gave a strangled cry and his leg tried to jerk away on reflex. Jack tightened his hold.

The tea-spoon was in though, but Crystal had to bend it until it was under the bullet.

"Just leave it in!" Harry gasped out when she tried to get the spoon underneath it. Crystal tried one more time and the spoon went underneath. She started to pull the bullet out slowly. Harry was breathing hard through his nose, and Fay was stroking his hair, trying to help him. And then it was out, lying on the madras beside his legs.

"It's out Harry. You can relax, its out of there." Harry didn't relax though, Crystal noticed. She could of smacked herself then and there. Of course he wouldn't relax, he knew what was coming next.

"Um…Harry?" Crystal said hesitantly.

"Yes?" He answered gruffly. Crystal was so happy that he couldn't see her right now. She picked the bottle of vodka of the floor. Harry's sensitive hearing picked up the sound and his whole body went stiff with fright.

"NO!" He yelled out. He started trashing against all of the restraining hands, but he was to weak in his state, and they were to many.

Fay didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Crystal was unscrewing the cork quickly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it will help you." And with that, she poured some of the liquid into his wound. Harry screamed out in pain, trashing harder then before.

Crystal quickly grabbed the cleanest towel and started to dab the liquid away with it. Harry's scream was gone, but he was breathing harder then ever. Jack handed her the needle and thread, and she quickly started working again. When the wound was sewed together, Crystal tied it up with a thin scarf. It was made of cotton, something Sarah had stolen a few years back.

"Give me the bottle." Harry said gruffly. John looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped when he saw Jack's glare. Sarah handed him the bottle. There was still a lot left in it. Harry took a huge swing out of it, and swallowed hard.

Crystal got a blanket and covered up his exposed legs. Harry took another swing of the flask.

"Don't you want to blend that with something. We do have some orange juice from that old lady." Sarah asked him kindly.

"No." Harry answered gruffly, taking another swing.

"Try getting some sleep dear. We can get some pain killers in the morning." Crystal told him. She came over with a few more blankets, to make sure he stayed warm. She also removed the bullet from the bed. She put it in Harry's box, where he kept all of his things. She really hoped he would be okay.

* * *

Hello! I hope you liked this chapter. No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

"Come quick, he's waking up!" Harry heard Sarah yell, making him cringe. His head hurt like hell, and his leg wasn't any better. Everything was cold and warm at the same time.

"Oh Harry, please open your eyes. _Please_…" He could hear Crystal pleading. He cracked one eye open, and saw everyone surrounding him. Crystal was kneeling by his head, stroking his hair back from his face, a sad smile on her lips.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. Harry sighed and shifted his wings, making them more comfortable. They were stiff from laying in the same position for so long.

"Like I've been shot." Harry muttered, coughing. His throat felt dry and his lips were cracked. Fay ran to get him some water.

"We bought some pain killers." John said, shaking a pill box around. Harry looked at the box almost desperately._ Anything to get away from the pain,_ Harry thought.

"How long have I been out?" He asked groggily. He turned his head from side to side slowly, cracking some muscles.

"Just a day, so you really should rest you know. It's better if you sleep through the worst part." David said quietly, glancing down at Harry's leg. It was covered up with bloody blankets.

"Can you feel your leg?" Jack asked him, bringing Harry out of his staring contest with the pillow. He glanced up at his _'father'_.

"Its definitely there alright. Bloody bastard shot my leg, I aught a kill the scum…" Harry mumbled to himself. The pain killers were making him dizzy. It probably didn't help that he blacked out from drinking ether.

"That's good, at least your not paralyzed." Sarah said happily, like it was the best thing in the world. Harry glared up at her, half of his face still pressed into the pillows.

"Oh yes, that's _really_ good. I'll just have to walk around with a huge limp for the rest of my life, with the fucking wings growing out of my back! Oh, and did I _mention_ I might not be able to walk around town any longer if those bloody things doesn't stop growing?! They don't even _work_! I can't even use the damn things, I want them off!" Harry yelled. He knew it wouldn't be long before the damn things would get too big. He spotted the half finished bottle of vodka on the floor and grabbed it, taking a huge swing.

"Your not going to drink and wallow in self pity! Besides, you aren't suppose to drink when your on pills." Crystal said sternly. She grabbed the bottle from his hands and gave it to John, who putt it under his pillow.

"That's easy for you to say. You can still walk around wherever you want, when you want- now I can't even run away from people." Harry snapped, annoyed. Fay glared at him.

"You haven't even tried walking yet, you don't know that stupid."

"Fay, when someone shoots you in your fucking leg, your going to limp alright?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes in reply. Jack shot Harry a warning look.

"Just sleep Harry, and when your little hang over is gone, and your leg feels better, we start training it up. Who knows, maybe the limp won't be that bad." Crystal said reasonably. Harry shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, he just wanted to be left alone, with the bottle of vodka.

"Get a pot with water will you?" Harry asked, his eyes still closed. There was some shuffling and Harry heard them emptying a bottle into a pot.

"Just put it on the floor." Harry mumbled. He put the tip of his finger into the water and concentrated on getting the water warm. It stared boiling, and Harry felt drained.

"Here you go for dinner." He mumbled before falling asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore was very happy at the moment. He now knew for sure that the boy-who-lived was alive. He had contacted the ministry, and Remus had told them how Harry looked. They had even told the muggles that he was a run-away teen, who needed to be found immediately. Albus popped a lemon drop into his mouth. It wouldn't be long now before he had the boy in school with the rest of the students.

He was the only one, other then the Dursley's, who knew what happened the night Harry ran away. He had seen, in Petunia's memory, that Harry had wings. Something James and Lily had neglected to inform him of. He was also shocked to see how much control Harry had over his powers, and how deadly they could be, if not used properly. He would get the boy to trust him, and train him. He would be useful in the fight for the greater good.

Dumbledore knew that Harry was the one who had to kill Voldemort, eventually. That much was clear from the prophesy. It was gaining Harry's trust that would be a problem. He was bound to find out who put him with the muggles.

"Albus, shouldn't you be at the Ministry right now?" Minerva asked as she walked through the door. Albus nodded absently. He had to talk to Fudge about Harry's living arrangements.

"Yes, yes of course. Was there anything you wanted, Minerva?" He asked her pleasantly. She sniffed slightly, her straight back going even straighter.

"We still have students to teach. And since Professor Lupin _insists_ on helping in the search, we are one staff short. We need a substitute." She said briskly. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he the only one?" He asked her as he turned around to stroke his Phoenix. The bird pulled away from his touch and gave a angry hoot, glaring at the Headmaster. Dumbledore glared right back.

"_Excuse me_?" Minerva asked, puzzled.

"Is he the only teacher willing to help in the search for Harry?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well, we all know that he is well, Remus said he was. And I hardly find it appropriate to leave my class with a substitute to look for a boy I know is alright. The rest of the staff feels like that as well. So yes, Remus is the only one leaving his post to look for the boy." She replied. Dumbledore shot his bird one dirty look before his gaze softened and turned over to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Alright, I will not make you look for him. Since he is now in both of the news papers, Wizard and Muggle, I think we will find him fairly quick. But I do hope you know how important it is that we find him." Minerva started at him with a cold look in her eyes.

"If it was any other student, muggleborn or wizard child gone missing, would you personally gone out to search for them? Potter will be reported soon enough, you have more important matters at hand." Minerva said to him. Albus knew she would never help. She didn't agree with him one bit about what he was doing.

"Minerva please. You know we need the boy." Minerva's cold stare transformed into a glare.

"Yes, I know we need him to destroy he-who-must-not-be-named, but your doing it all wrong! You are going to make him come here, not on his own free will. You are treating him like a fugitive and not a homeless child. I know your plans for when he gets here, Albus, and I must say I am shocked. Never, in all my life would I have thought you, the great Albus Dumbledore, would use a _child_. Even if it is for _'the greater good'_." McGonagall yelled at him. Dumbledore sighed and turned away.

"What do you want me to do, Minerva? Let him live on the streets and do nothing with his life, let him waste away? We have to bring him here, especially now that Black is on the loose. We have to make it safe for him." Albus stressed. He was tired of fighting with his friend over this. At least they used to be friends.

"Yes, safe for him, train him up and send him into battle. He is _just_ a boy, _not_ a peace of meat. If he wanted to come here from free will, I wouldn't have questioned it, but you are _making_ him come! I know you, Albus, and I know you aren't going to let that boy go, no matter what." And with that, Minerva McGonagall turned around and walked briskly out the door, her heals clicking on the floor with every long stride. Dumbledore sighed and walked over to the floo. He took one glance at his bird, and said. "Forgive me." And after calling out Fudges room, he disappeared with the green flames.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Crystal was having a panic attach. She didn't know what to do. She had gone out to find some crockets that Harry could use, when she'd noticed a newspaper on the ground. It was from the day before. On the front page, was a huge picture of Harry, _her_ Harry! They said he was a run away teen, and was deeply missed. She knew that was bullshit, because Harry ran away seven years ago, not just a few days.

She hurried under the fence. They would have to move, all of them. Harry had walked around the city nearly every day. And he usually took a specific rout. People were bound to notice him. And they would tell where he was, and they would take her little boy away from her. She couldn't let that happen.

Gripping the newspaper tightly, she climbed through the window. She was so concerned that she fell, landing on her bum. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to Jack, shoving the newspaper into his hands. He gave her a puzzled look before he started reading. His eyes grew hard and stony. Sarah, David and John came over and read over Jack's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?!" David said, panicking. He looked around franticly and started shoving his things into a tattered old bag.

"What are you doing?" John asked, his voice hard. David looked at him with disbelief.

"Do you want to end up in jail? _Huh_? The freaking police is after him, and when they find him, they'll find us. They will take Fay away and send us to jail. We aren't innocent guys, you know that! _I'm too pretty to go to jail_!" He said hysterically. He started to grab things again.

"He's right, Jack. We have to leave. I can't loose both of my kids, I wont risk it. We have to leave London." Crystal said, glancing over at Harry's sleeping form. Jack folded the newspaper and stood up. Fay was looking at David with curiosity.

"We don't have a car. And Harry can't move around on his own. We don't have any way to move him." Jack said, looking around the room. He started to pack his own things, only taking what he knew he needed.

"We could take a trolley from King Cross. We could move Harry around in that. You know there is a lot of homeless people with shopping carts and stuff like that. We have to do something, I'm not losing my kids!" Crystal yelled. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"It will look suspicious. And where are we going to go? We don't have anywhere to live." Jack said as he stopped his packing. Crystal had started packing Harry's things.

"Jack, I don't care about where we go. There are people out there that wants my son for some reason. I am not going to just sit back and watch them do it. Think about all the homeless people that know who Harry is. They'll go and tell someone straight away! This newspaper article was from yesterday, the police can be here any minuet!" Crystal was getting impatient with her boyfriend now. He sighed and helped her pack the rest of Harry's stuff. which wasn't much.

"Hey guys, pack my stuff will you? I think I can get us a car. Meet me at _the place_ in an hour. I'll be waiting there, savvy?" Sarah said as she jumped up suddenly. She ran over to her bed and picked up some number plates and then ran out of the whole and out of sight.

"We don't have a choice, we have to trust her." Jack said to the room. Harry's stuff was packed into his old backpack. He didn't have much so they were done under two minuets.

"Fay honey, pack what you want of clothes and toys, and do it quickly. We're moving." Crystal told her daughter. Fay looked like she wanted to protest, but shut her mouth and ran over to her own bed. Crystal flung the floorboard open and pulled all the money out, stuffing them into one of her socks. They would be safe there.

"I'm ready to go mommy." Fay said, standing by Tiny. Tiny was sitting faithfully at Harry's side, looking at everyone with interest.

"We are bringing Tiny, right mommy?" Crystal knew that Harry would never forgive her if they didn't, so she agreed reluctantly.

"Everyone done packing?" Jack called out. David was just putting away some of Sarah's last clothes. Crystal sat down by Harry's head. She didn't approve of him drinking, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Harry, you have to wake up. Come on, _wake up_." She coxed him. He groaned and stretched his arms, winching slightly.

"What?" He asked grumpily. She smiled down at him fondly. He was always grumpy in the morning.

"Harry, you have to put some pants on, we're leaving. The police is after you, so we're moving." Harry's face drained of all blood, and he tried turning over. He yelped at the sudden movement in his leg, and squeezed his eyes shut. Crystal ripped the blankets of off his half naked body, and grabbed his Jeans. She had tried to wash all of the blood out, but you could still see that it was covered in blood.

Harry tucked his wings in and she helped him turn over so he was laying on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows and tried to reach his pants. Crystal pushed him back down and started to do it for him. She was careful when she dragged the pants over his wound. Thank god for fat people. Even thought the pants were big, Harry hissed in pain when the fabric touched his wound.

"I feel like a bloody five year old." He muttered as Crystal strapped his belt in place. They heard an outrageous cry of '_Hey_!' from Fay, and laughed lightly.

"Come on Harry, we're meeting Sarah at the place in ten minuets. Can you walk at all?" She asked him. She helped him stand up, ignoring his winches. He stood on his good leg, that much was obvious, but when his other leg would touch the ground, he would hiss in pain. She helped him sit down on a little stool and started to tape his wings in. She helped him with the bag and they were ready to go.

"John, David, can you help Harry out of the whole, I'll take Fay and Jack can look out for threats." She already had her own backpack on, and Fay had her own on her back. She picked her little girl up and whistled Tiny to come with them. The huge thing got up and trotted over, walking right behind her. She saw Harry being helped up by David and John. Both of them were taller then Harry, so when Harry put his arms around both of there necks, he got picked up from the floor like he was nothing.

"Damn, you need to eat more. Your light as a feather!" David exclaimed. Jack shook his head and picked up Harry's bag.

"Come on, lets go lets go _lets go_!" Crystal sighed impatiently, they had no time for this. The boys walked quickly over to the whole where Crystal was waiting. Once they were out of there home, they started walking over to the place. Crystal was in the lead with Fay on her hip, Tiny right behind them, John and David where holding Harry off the ground, and Jack was making up the end.

"So, John. How much for that bottle of vodka?" She heard Harry aske casually, like it was normal for a thirteen old boy to asking for vodka.

"You mean the one you've almost finished for me? You can have it, its almost empty anyway." John said, oblivious to Crystal's narrowing eyes.

"Harry, your on pills, your not suppose to drink right now, okay?" Crystal said over her shoulder. She ducked under the fence and held it up for the dog.

"Its just a little, and I don't feel my leg when I'm drinking, it helps me." He said with big innocent eyes. She almost snorted at the idea of Harry being innocent.

"Your not getting it, so stop trying." She answered firmly. They ran down another corner and was met with a sight of Sarah, leaning casually up against a car, talking with two strange people. They hid behind a few dumpsters, and Harry whispered to Tiny that he had to be quiet.

"I don't know the bloody kid okay?" They could here Sarah's voice say, in a annoyed fashion.

"But people have seen you together." One of them pointed out in a deep, musical sort of voice. It was a bald black man, who was very tall, and wearing very strange clothes. The other was a woman with bubblegum pink hair. She was shorter then the other man, and was wearing all black.

"Look, I don't know that kid, alright? So leave me alone! I've places to be, people to see…" She trailed of, giving them a pointed look.

"Look, Miss. Smith, we really need to find this boy. He could be in danger." Crystal narrowed her eyes at the young woman. What the hell did they want anyway.

"Then shouldn't you be looking for him instead of harassing homeless people?" Sarah shot back, glaring at the girl. Her hands balled into fists and she scowled at the both of them.

"Come on Tonks, lets just leave. Could you call us if you see him?" The black man asked, handing her a little card. Sarah rolled her eyes at him and took the card.

"Oh yes, I'll call straight away on my very expensive phone. Do I _look_ rich to you? Any money I get is going straight to food, not some crack pot kid who ran away. Now, Leave. Me. _Alone_!" She yelled at them. They walked away quickly without another word. When they walked past the dumpsters they were all hiding behind, they could hear the woman named Tonks saying; "There is no point in talking to crazy homeless muggles. They just…" And then they were around the corner. When they were sure they wouldn't come back, they ran over to the minivan Sarah had stolen.

"Quick, get in the car!" Sarah hissed as she opened the door. They put Harry in the back seat, laying down on his side. His legs were laying in Sarah's lap. Tiny got into the backseat, laying on all of there luggage. When everyone was inside, Jack started to drive.

"How did you get this car?" He asked in awe when it started without a problem.

"I ran into the nicer side of London and took it from that big family. I know we don't really fit in it, but its better then nothing, right?" Sarah said happily. Everyone thanked her for getting a car at all.

"Well, I think Sarah is in the lead of steeling the biggest thing, Harry. What are you going to do to beat her?" John asked from the front seat. He had called shotgun.

"A dragon." Harry replied sleepily. Everyone chuckled at that. Crystal saw Harry closing his eyes and fall asleep. She hated that they had to move, especially now, right after he was shot.

"We need to get some gas…" Jack said absently. David sat up straight and said he'd fix it. On the next, almost empty gas station, Jack pulled over and stopped the car. The car that even had a key. They'd been driving for hours now, and they still didn't know where to go.

Ten minuets later, David jumped in the car and told Jack to stomp on it.

"What happened, did someone see you?" Crystal asked, scared, she didn't want them to worry about getting a new car.

"No, but I didn't want anyone to see us. Relax, nothings wrong." David soothed. He'd stolen enough gas for awhile.

Harry, Fay and Sarah were all sleeping in the backseat, and Tiny was staring out of the window in wonder. Crystal sighed and turned to look out the window herself. It was dark, so she couldn't see very clearly, but she did see something big fly in past her window. It was very fast, but she knew something was out there.

"Jack, I saw something." She whispered. She didn't want to wake Harry and the others up.

"What?" Jack asked sleepily. She glanced over at him, and continued to look out the window. There, the same blur, a little smaller this time, shot past her window.

"I-I don't know. It was this big blur, flying past the window." She said shakily. Jack answered with setting up the speed. Suddenly, Jack gave a yelp and slammed on the brakes. They were in the middle of a deserted rode, no one else but them and the reason for Jack slamming on the brakes. The others woke with a start, and Harry yelled out in pain where Sarah had gripped his legs, to stop him from falling out of the seat. Harry's head was laying in Fay's lap, and she had managed to grab his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Harry yelled angrily, swearing so many words a pirate would be proud. Jack was panting slightly, staring out the window with wide eyes.

"Look." Was all he said. In front of them stood a small group of people. They recognised two of them, Tonks and the tall black man with the deep voice.

"They're after Harry…Daddy, they want Harry! Turn around!" Fay yelled franticly, tugging at Harry's head. Jack didn't hesitate to start the car up again, but nothing happened. The car wouldn't start.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap, _CRAP_!" Jack started to rant. He took one calming breath.

"Lock the doors. We're safer in here. Those guys are not the police." Jack said with a shaky voice. No one hesitated to do as they were told, petrified about what might happen. Jack was trying to get the car started.

The people on the street started to walk towards them casually, like they were coming up for a friendly chat. Crystal turned in her seat and looked at her two children. They both looked frightened.

"What if they're from the mafia or something? Maybe I stole something from them without knowing it?!" Harry said frantically. Crystal shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I only know that they want you Harry, but we'll try not to let them. I swear." Crystal said fiercely. Fay was clutching Harry's head to her, sobbing into his black unruly hair.

They heard Jack roll the window down a few inches, and noticed that the group had caught up to the car.

"Hello, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt." The tall black man introduced himself. Jack nodded slowly, but didn't give out his name.

"I see you've found Harry Potter here, and picked up the charming women who knew nothing of him." He said pleasantly, like they were talking about the weather. Crystal wanted to punch him.

"Look, you've got the wrong kid, okay? I'm not this Harry Potter dude everyone's so worked up about, so leave us the fuck alone!" Harry yelled at him. He sat up, as much as he could with his leg and wings getting in the way. He glanced around at the people there, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"_You_." Was all he said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry remembered that man. From King Cross. He forgot about his bad leg for a few moments and swung around rather ungracefully. He pushed himself past Fay who tried to stop him, and threw the car door open. He couldn't stand on his leg, however, no matter how angry he was.

"Why did you do this to me? _Why_?! See what you made my family do, huh?! You old bastard! Fine, you knew my parents, good for you. I have a new family, so leave me alone! Can't you just let us be?!" He yelled supporting himself in the doorframe. Fay came around and tried to help him stand straighter. The rest of his family were getting out too, their knifes in hand.

"Harry I-I thought you were alone, on the street. I wanted to help you…" Lupin pleaded. Harry only glared harder and stumbled slightly. David helped him stand straighter. Harry felt Fay let go of his leg and saw her turning around to face Lupin.

"You were the one that told the cops about my brother?" She asked angrily. Some of the people in the group looked confused at the word cops, and started muttering. Lupin nodded, looking down at the little girl. Fay ran over to him as fast as she could, and kicked him between his legs. Lupin's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, wheezing.

"Why would you do something like that? Huh? Why did you ruin _everything_ for us?!" She yelled. Jack ran forward and snatched her up in his arms, glaring down at the man before him.

"I only wanted to help." Lupin wheezed.

"Maybe you should get the facts straight first then!" Harry said angrily, panting. He was angry, on pills, and all the standing was making him tired.

"I'm sorry, but living on the streets isn't safe. Dumbledore wants you to attend Hogwarts, your parents would of wanted you to attend Hogwarts. Harry please, let us take you with us. We'll find you a home, and you can go to school." Shacklebolt told him in his deep voice. Harry glared over at him.

"I don't care, can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to go to Hogwarts, whatever that is, and I had a home, before we were forced to move that is." Harry spat back at the man. Kingsley sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Harry, you don't understand. You don't really have a choice. We have to take you with us." Shacklebolt said. Harry started panicking.

"No you will _not_! You can't just take random street kids with you because you feel like it, and you are not taking my son away from us!" Crystal yelled standing in front of Harry protectively. Harry was shocked, that was the first time she'd said that she was his mum.

"What if we take everyone with us then?" Tonks suggested timidly. Harry looked at her for a few moments, and then stared at Jack.

"I don't wanna go. I want to stay in London." Harry said firmly, getting nods from everyone else in his family.

"Harry, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Ether you come with us and fight, and your family stay here, or you come with us silently, and your family comes with you." Shacklebolt said firmly. Harry was sick of this, he only wanted to live in peace, why were these people trying to take him away? Harry drew his knife as well, and limped, with great difficulty, a little closer to the group. Crystal looked like she wanted to stop him, but didn't.

"Leave us, right now. I don't care who the old fart is that wanted you to come and get me, tell him that I'm not coming, and nether is my family. Leave. Us. Alone." Harry said, racing his knife like a sword.

"What happened to your leg?" Lupin asked, he was still winching slightly, but at least he was standing. Sissy.

"That is non of your business, and has nothing to do with this topic. Leave us, now." Harry demanded. Tonks sighed, and rolled her eyes at him.

"Who are you people anyway?" David asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Harry shot him a warning look, but David didn't see it.

"Wizards, and witches." One podgy looking man said. He was young, and obviously very stupid.

"Harry was the only one that was suppose to know that, you dolt!" Tonks half whispered half yelled at him. The man looked down at his shoos guiltily.

"This is getting out of hand, just take the whole lot of them! They'll be together, everyone happy?" A woman yelled out, in a sickly sweet voice. Harry changed into a fighting stance, some what awkwardly from his hurting leg.

"We won't come." He told them. The woman that yelled at all of them came forward. Harry thought she looked more like a toad then a person, but kept that to himself. She drew out something long, and was about to point it at Harry. Harry razed an eyebrow.

"Your going to fight me with a _stick_?" He asked incredulously. She smiled a wide frog smile at him, and a few red sparks shot out of her stick thing. Harry's eyes widened, and dropped his knife to the floor. She could shoot flames too.

With all his might, he pressed his wings against the tape and bag. Everyone heard a loud ripping noise and saw Harry's bag disappear, and out came two huge black wings. He spread them out protectively in front of his family.

"Harry you idiot! Do you _think_ they'll leave us alone now!?" John yelled. Harry was to stunned to reply. He hadn't meant to do that, it just sort of happened. He knew that his family were in danger, and he wanted to protect them. Just like that day with Tracy…He could of smacked himself right then and there. How stupid could you get?!

"Harry?" Lupin asked hesitantly, looking at him with awe, and, understanding?

"Filthy half breed! Stay away from us you, you _monster_!" The woman screeched into the silence. A lot of the people she was with glared at her, and started to protest. But she didn't hear them, no, she stared terrified at Harry, her eyes wild. Harry noticed that she only had pink clothes on, and a big black bow in her hair. She pointed her stick at Harry, and screamed; "_Stupefy_!" The last thing Harry saw was a red light hitting him straight in the chest, before everything went black.

* * *

Review!

No Flames! Oh, I _think_ I've got a Beta now, but I didn't send the chapter to him/her, cuz I'm sick and have nothing to do. So...yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room, his head pounding. He propped himself up on his elbows, and looked around the room. It was big, with stone walls, floors sealing and huge castle like windows. There was a lot of beds there too, Harry noticed. His family was not there, however.

"Hello?" He called out hesitantly. His voice was thick with sleep, and he swallowed hard one time. He saw a glass on his bedside and grabbed it, not caring what was inside. The liquid came out faster than you can say 'bubblegum up your nose'.

"What sort of crap _is_ that?!" Harry yelled, his voice no longer raspy. An old stern looking woman, wearing an 1800 century looking dress came bustling out of her office at the end of the room.

"You will not use such language here Mr. Potter." She said briskly, grabbing Harry's cup out of his hands. Harry looked around to see if there were anyone else in the room. Who the hell was Potter?

"Oh, that's what the papers calling me, isn't it? So, your one of the people who's kidnapped me then?" it was more like a statement. She looked at him bewildered.

"Child, I have not kidnapped you, nor am I planning to ether. And you will not speak to me with disrespect, young man." She said sternly, glaring down at him. Harry razed an onyx eyebrow.

"So I can walk out of here then, if I want? And no one will stop me?" She frowned.

"Mr. Potter, your leg is injured, you can't walk out of here now. This is the Hospital Wing, after all." She stated, looking at him as if he was one of the most stupid people in the world.

"And where is this 'hospital wing' located?" Harry asked dryly. He had a gut feeling that it was Hogwarts, and he had no plans in staying there.

"Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry, of course. I suppose no one got the chance to tell you where you were going before Umbridge stunned you. Honestly, doing that to an injured person." The matron clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"I said I didn't want to come to Hogwarts, I don't care if it is a school for magic or whatever, I want to go home and live in peace with my family. I'll be leaving now." Harry replied, not really caring what the woman would say. Harry ripped the clean warm sheets of off himself and jumped down from the bed, only to fall all the way down. One of his wings had tangled itself into the bed. Harry glared at it with burning eyes.

"Oh how I _hate_ you." He muttered. He tugged his wing loos from the bed and tucked them in so they wouldn't get in the way. The matron lady was spluttering and her face had turned red from anger.

"Mr. Potter! You will _not_ leave this bed, or this room until your leg is okay! Now get back in that bed this instant!" She snapped at him in a motherly sort of way, only it was the mother from hell.

Harry just watched her with amused eyes before turning around. He started hobbling towards the door in an attempt to get away from this school "Hogwarts."

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter, get back here right now!" Harry ignored her and kept on wobbling. Then a thought struck him, his family. He felt guilt about not thinking about them before. He turned around as fast as he could, and almost crashed with the doctor-lady.

"Where is my family?" Harry demanded. She was about to make him get back into bed, but he cut her off.

"_Where_ is my family?"

"They're speaking to the headmaster. Now really, get back into bed." Harry turned around and started walking again. He heard the woman mutter something behind him, and the next thing he knew, Harry was strapped down on the bed. His arms, legs and even his wings were tied up. He glowered up at the smug look she wore.

"This doesn't feel like kidnapping at all." Harry said sarcastically. He knew he could get out easily if he wanted, but he didn't want to show his power to the woman ether. She ignored his comment.

"Your family will be here when they are done talking to the headmaster." She said before leaving. Harry sighted and stared up at the sealing. He really did not want to be here. He was just a street kid, for crying out loud, what the hell did they want with him? Maybe it was his wings, he scowled at the thought. Before he could think about anything else, the door to the hospital wing busted open and in came a furious red headed boy around Harry's age. Harry could understand why he was mad. He was changing colours every few seconds and his nose was bleeding.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Harry asked, not really interested. He just wanted the time to pass, really. He didn't care if he was at a magic school, or if it was safer for him to be there. He just wanted to go home, play with Tiny, and sleep in his own bed.

"My little sister…" The boy mumbled. Harry razed an eyebrow at him. What sort of sissy was this guy? There was an uncomfortable silence. For the other kid anyway, Harry was poking one of the scars on his wing. It was one of the newest.

"I'm Ron Weasely, by the way…" He was looking at Harry with wide eyes, and he had just noticed that Harry had wings. Damn that kid was slow.

"What's that on your back?" He asked uncertainly. Harry sighted and rolled his eyes.

"Two huge yellow bananas." Harry replied. He didn't like this kid. And he didn't have to ether, he decided. It wasn't like he was going to go to Hogwarts anyway.

Ron flushed red all the way up to his hairline, before his face changed colour over to brown. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to his wings. His hands were still tied, but he could still use them somewhat, just not get out of bed, he was still to week to do that without his arms.

"I can see that they're wings, you toss pot, I just meant why you had them. _Normal_ people don't…" Ron trailed off. Harry glared over at the kid. _Who the hell does he_ _think he is_, Harry thought angrily, _calling me not normal._

"I was born with them, genius. And who are you to be talking about being normal? I'm not the one with a yellow face." Harry retorted with a bored look. Couldn't this Ron guy just leave? Ron glowered.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry almost laughed at the 'comeback'.

"Harry." He replied with a shrug, making his wings move too. Ron tried not to stare at them, but Harry could tell he was having a hard time. Ron's eyes widened, and he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"How could I _not_ recognize you?! _Your_ Harry Potter, _The_ Harry Potter! I'm so sorry for being rude earlier, really, I didn't mean to. I was just mad cause my little sister shot a bat-boggy hex at me, and some sort of colouring charm." Ron said hurriedly, casting an anxious look at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say. First, the kid had been rude, and then he acted as if Harry was some sort of god, or king…

"What's so special about me being Harry Potter?" He found himself asking. Ron looked at him as if he had just eaten a worm.

"You mean you don't _know_?" Ron asked astonished. Harry only glared.

"Hey! Doctor Lady!" He yelled out loudly. He knew that there was something special about him being Harry Potter, but he did not want to find out from Ron, he was just to slow to talk to. He wanted to get Ron out of here, so he could free himself and find his family, and then get the hell away from Hogwarts and all their magic.

"Really, Mr. Potter. You will call me Madam Pomfrey." She snapped at him. She glanced at his wrist's and shot another spell at him. Harry could feel the rope tighten around them. He only grinned cheekily up at her.

"'Looks like Ron over there needs some help." Harry replied, with the same charming voice he had used on the lady with the food. Poppy looked over at Ron, who had now turned blue, and was still staring at Harry in awe.

"He's Harry Potter." Ron said to Madam Pomfrey. She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, I am well aware of that Mr. Weasely. Now, I would appreciate it if you kept this bit of information to yourself." She said as she walked over to his gaping form. Sighting, she started muttering incantations and Ron's face soon became his normal colour, and the blood from his nose disappeared.

Ron didn't promise anything, Harry noticed. He didn't even thank her for fixing him up. He just walked out of there in a dace, muttering Harry's name over and over again. Harry decided that he would stay away from Ron, because he was a really creepy kid.

"Now, Mr. Potter, would you please rest and perhaps get some sleep as well?" Harry closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He could here the matron huff loudly, and talk about kids these days. Harry waited until he was sure he heard the click of her door closing. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room.

No one was there, so no one would see him slipping out of the room, or produce flames out of nowhere. It seemed that everyone with magic here used wands.

Harry didn't even need to concentrate to get the flames going. He just wanted the ropes to get burned up. Two seconds later, there was only ashes left of the strong rope. Grinning, he jumped down from the bed, stumbling slightly over his bad leg. He glanced down at himself. He had an hospital gown on, not something he wanted to run away in.

He found his clothes neatly folded on a chair at the end of his bed. He quickly slipped into his baggy pants. They where a little stiff from all the dried blood. Harry shrugged the hospital gown of off his arms. He had never been able to take anything over his head, because of those stupid wings of his. He found his dark grey t shirt, and slipped it onto his arms. He did the buttons on his back quickly, years of training making him faster. After putting on both of his socks and shoos, he was done.

Harry started limping his way over to the hospitals exit. Both of the doors were huge, and beautifully carved out. He didn't stop though, knowing that Pomfrey could be lurking around her office with the wand in hand. Harry slipped silently out the two huge doors, never stopping to take a breath of relief.

He felt exposed without the bag hiding his wings. He was surprised over how much he missed it, even though it was mighty uncomfortable to wear.

Harry hurried around the corner and started walking down a crowded hallway. Many people stopped to point at him, not even bothering to whisper. They all wore the same clothes, and no one looked any older then 17.

"Look at his wings!"

"What sort of spell you recon did that to him?"

"Look, its _Harry Potter_!"

"Potter's got _wings_?! Why is he limping?"

Harry sighted, annoyed. He liked to blend into the crowd, not stand out like he did now. He tucked his wings in, so they wouldn't touch anyone when he limped past them. He stopped and leaned against one of the walls. He didn't close his eyes though. Everyone in the hall had a wand, and he wasn't sure what they were able to do with them. They were all a threat in Harry's eyes. The fact that everyone in the hallway knew more about him than he did, did not help his confidence.

"Excuse me. My name is Cedric Diggory, can I help you with something? You look lost." Harry heard someone say from behind him. His head whipped around. There was a guy around sixteen or seventeen, tall and lanky. He had brown hair and a handsome face. Rich kid, was Harry's first thought.

"I need to see the headmaster or whatever the old fart is calling himself." Harry replied, gritting his teeth. His leg wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, but it still hurt like hell to walk on it. Cedric looked surprised at the hostility in Harry's voice.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." Cedric said as he started to walk away. Harry followed after him as fast as his bad leg could carry him. Cedric walked slowly though, ignoring the stares they were all getting. Harry was thankful that the older boy didn't ask questions about why he had wings, why he was limping, why he looked like he just climbed out of a dumpster. Any other kid would jump at the first chance to ask something.

Harry was surprised that the pictures were moving, objects flying around them and children that practised openly with magic. What if someone who didn't know about magic saw them? And they all looked happy, like they wanted to be there…

"So, your Harry Potter, am I correct?" Cedric asked once they were out of earshot from other students. They were in an empty hallway now, lit with torches along the wall.

"Just Harry." He replied. He didn't want to say much, he just wanted to get his family and walk away from Hogwarts faster then ever.

"Okay then. Are you excited about starting at Hogwarts?" Cedric asked him. It wasn't prying, like he was dying to spread the news. It was out of personal curiosity, something that Harry didn't mind much. He himself was too curious for his own good, and he knew what it felt like when someone kept secrets. However, he wasn't about to go babbling about his life to some stranger, no matter how nice they were. Harry settled for a negative grunt.

"MR. POTTER! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! I DID NOT SAY THAT YOU COULD GO!" Harry heard the doctor lady yell down the hall. He paled considerably, and quickened his pace. He was trying to run away from the woman, but with his injured leg he didn't get very far. He felt like the time he ran away from the Dursley's. Cedric stared at him with concern and amusement.

"Your running from away Madam Pomfrey?" He asked incredulously. Harry ignored him and walked around a corner, into another hallway. There were a few children around in this one, something Harry didn't like. He stretched his wings out as wide as he could, which was quite wide. People pressed there backs into the walls as he hurriedly limped past them. He heard the matron yell again and quickened his pace.

"Shit." He cursed aloud when his bad leg slammed into someone's bag. He ignored it though, and kept on walking. He didn't know where Cedric was anymore, but he didn't think about that just then. He had to find the headmaster and get the hell away from that crazy doctor lady.

"MR. POTTER, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET BACK HERE, _NOW_!" His head whipped around and saw her at the end of the hallway. She was breathing heavily, her face red from anger. Harry turned around quickly, ignoring all the giggles he was getting from a group of girls.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled back at her. He tucked his wings in while he ran. He couldn't have them out any longer. Someone grabbed his arm as he rounded another corner, and dragged him into a room. He didn't struggle much, noticing that the kidnappers were helping him. Madam Pomfrey ran straight past them. Harry turned around to thank whoever it was that helped him. He came face to face with two identical boys. They both had red hair, like the other kid had.

"I'm Fred-

"And I'm George-

"Weasely." They coursed at the end. Harry stared from George to Fred.

"Harry." Was the simple reply. Two huge identical grins formed on there lips.

"We know." They said together. Fred walked over to the door to see if the coast was clear.

"I think you can go out now, mate."

"Where are you-

"Heading anyway?" Harry stared at them amused.

"Headmasters office." He told them, wincing slightly when pain shot up his leg. He sat down on a chair and pulled the pans leg up to his knee. He twisted his leg to see the wound. There was some blood oozing out, not enough for him to worry, but just enough to get annoyed about. He sighed and ripped a part of his T shirt off, clamping it over his wound. I don't have time for this, he thought miserably, I have to find my family. Sighting, he stood up, letting the fabric fall to the ground.

"Could you please tell me where it is?" The twins looked at him with a mixture of curiosity, wonder and amusement.

"Sure. But you have to tell us what happened to your leg." George said, crossing his arms across his chest. Fred was looking at him expectantly.

"I got shot." Harry grumbled out. They looked confused.

"You know, with a gun?" Harry tried to explain further. Fred smacked his forehead.

"That's what we learned about in muggle studies last year, remember? That's the ting muggles use to kill each other with." Fred told George, who nodded his head in understanding.

"Why were you shot?" They both asked at the same time. Harry grinned at them and shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not telling. What's a muggle anyway?" He asked, as he started limping towards the door. The twins followed close behind him.

"Non magic folk. The once-

"Who thinks magic is rubbish. Dad loves them." Fred ended, just as he poked his head out of the door. Apparently, the cost was clear, because he slipped out of the room silently. Harry felt George nudge his wings, and slipped out of the room too. All of the hallways were deserted at this point, so they could walk around freely.

"So, how come your running away from Poppy?" One of them asked, Harry couldn't really see the difference anymore.

"Just didn't want to be there. Do you guys have a brother by the name of Ron Weasely?" Harry asked them. Both of the twins smiles faltered slightly.

"Unfortunately." They replied at the same time. Harry didn't ask any more about it. It wasn't any of his business anyway. They walked for a few more minuets in silence.

"How big is this place?" Harry asked, frustrated. One of the older boys was about to answer him, but was cut off by a loud shriek.

"HARRY POTTER! STOP RIGHT THERE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. No point in running now, Harry thought, annoyed. He heard clicking of heels and turned around to see a harassed looking Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know what you did to the ropes I tied you up with, Mr. Potter. But I will make sure that you wont escape again." Harry glared right back at her. He was really getting tired of all the running around.

"So you admit that your kidnapping me then." He accused her. She ignored him and pulled her wand out.

"You boys, get to class." She ordered the red heads.

"Free period." They said, grinning. She glared harder. Ignoring the both of them, she tied Harry up again, this time with chains. The Twins looked at Poppy, shocked.

"Look, Doctor Lady, I'm just going to break out again. I can get out of this easily, and don't bother asking, I wont tell you how. So why don't you just give it up and show me the way to the headmasters office. It will save all of us a lot of trouble." Harry said exasperated. The twins exchanged impressed looks. Poppy's glare hardened, if that was possible.

"First of all, Mr. Potter. I am no doctor, but a healer. And I will make sure that someone is there watching over you every minute every hour every second of every day, as long as you stay in my care. Now, I know that you think we are kidnapping you, but trust me, if someone walked into my school injured, I would heal them, no matter if they were a teacher, student, visitor or whatever else may stop by." She said firmly, grabbing his upper arm in a tight grip.

"Its true-

"Harry-

"No need to argue." The twins said together. It was like they could reed each others mind, finishing off each others sentences perfectly. Harry glared at the woman, then sighed.

"Madam Pomfrey, please. I don't want to be here, at all. If you guys wanted to contact me, couldn't you of done it with magic or whatever you guys use? Instead of hunting me down like that? Just let me talk to the headmaster so I can go home." Harry pleaded, anger was clearly not the way with this woman.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to keep you in the hospital wing at all times, Mr. Potter, and since he is my boss, I must do as he says. Now really, I can't decide what happens to you or your family, or how things was executed. You just have to wait for the Headmaster and talk to him I'm afraid." She answered him. With another flick of her wand, she produced a long chain hanging from his wrist. Grabbing it, she started tugging him after her like a prisoner.

"I don't trust you, Mr. Potter. Not with ropes or any other magic. Since your being difficult, we'll have to do this the muggle way." Poppy told him sternly, but Harry could see that she was secretly enjoying it, dragging him around the castle after his tied up wrist. It was like he was walking towards his death or something like that. They started walking down the way they'd come from, when there was a loud ringing throughout the castle.

"Sorry Harry-

"But we have Charms next-

"See you later mate!" The twins said as they ran the other way, their long legs taking them away quickly. Harry limped a little faster after the matron. She was walking at a brisk pace, something Harry's leg protested against. The halls were filling up with students, who pointed and gasped.

"Go to your next class, children, there is nothing to see here!" Madam Pomfrey snapped at them angrily. Some snickered, while others cowered. Harry held his head up, his eyes darting around for any possible threats. He didn't like being showed off like some freak on display. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and hide away from the world, like he'd done at his time with the Dursley's. Not that he ever wanted to go back there.

"Poppy! What is the meaning of this?!" A stern, feline like woman asked, astounded. She had on some sort of long dark green robe, much like everyone else were wearing. She had her brown hair up in a tight bun, her eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Potter here decided that he didn't want to be in the hospital wing. Now I tried to tie him up, but when I came back to check up on him, all I found was ash in his bed, clothes gone. I just found him now, and since he wont come willingly, and magic doesn't work, well…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off. The strict woman's sharp eyes turned back to Harry. He wished she hadn't because it was very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Professor McGonagall. I will be your transfiguration teacher, once everything is sorted out." She said, her eyes softening slightly. Her lips were still in a thin line, however.

"How many times do I have to tell you crazy people?! I don't want to fucking be here, alright?! Can't you just let me go?!" Harry yelled at McGonagall. She looked shocked, then angry. Every student in the hall was silent. Harry didn't care though. He was breathing hard, and he could almost feel the steam coming from the top of his head.

"Mr. Potter, you will not use such language here. And this is something you should talk to Professor Dumbledore with, I can't help you in this matter." Her face was harder, but her eyes almost looked like she was pitying him, something that made Harry even more angry. He didn't need, nor want any pity. If he wanted that he'd go to the orphanage. Harry gave a harsh laugh.

"Why do everyone keep telling me to speak with the old bugger but nobody wants to take me to him? And I'll speak however the hell I want, I don't belong here, so stop bossing me around." Harry told her angrily. He looked down at his chains and tugged at them slightly, they were to tight for him to slip out off. Not like handcuffs.

"That's enough. You will not speak about Professor Dumbledore like that. And this is hardly the place to speak about this." McGonagall said in a rushed whisper. She motioned for Poppy and Harry to start walking again. The matron took a few steps, but Harry did not move. His wrists were together but his fingers were still loos. He grabbed onto the chain and tugged one time, hard. The chain flew out of Poppy's hand and landed by Harry's feet. Harry yanked his hand up, so the chain followed, grabbed around it so he wouldn't stumble, and limped as fast as he could the other way around. Harry ignored the woman's calls after him.

That was his third attempt at getting away in just a few hours. Harry saw a gang of kids his own age with green colours on there robes up ahead. A kid with shocking blond hair smirked at him as he limped past. Just as he was past the gang, he felt something grab roughly onto his wing and yank him back, so that he fell down on his back. He looked up to see the blond kid laughing obnoxiously with his groupies.

Harry shot the chain out so it came around both of the blonds ankles, and yanked just as roughly. He fell right on his ass, surprised.

"Not so fun being the one on the ground, is it?" Harry asked innocently, before he was pulled up by McGonagall and Pomfrey. They had both of his upper arms in a tight grip. Harry didn't even bother anymore. He obviously couldn't run away right now, not with his leg like that anyway. He would wait, he decided.

"Professor, I-" Mr. blond kid started.

"Malfoy! 25 points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter, I am shocked and appalled by your behaviour. Really, we are just trying to help. Your leg is hurt and we need to fix you up. Now _stop_ trying to run away." Minerva shrieked, exasperated. Harry only sighed and limped with them as they marched him back to the hospital wing. There was a lot of laughter from the other students as they watched him being taken away, chained up. Harry thought it looked a little comical himself. He had tattoos up his arms, a piercing in his lip, and bloody clothes. Not your everyday thirteen year old.

"You know, I'll get away eventually. You can't keep me here forever." Harry said, chuckling slightly at the thought of how he looked like. They both exchanged a knowing look, but didn't comment.

"Why am I here anyway?" Harry asked them in an uninterested voice. McGonagall sighed, annoyed, but didn't answer his question. Harry grinned slightly. At least he could have a little fun while he was being kidnapped.

"I think its strange that a school kidnaps children. I know you want us to get an education, but isn't this a bit extreme?" Harry asked lightly referring to his chained up hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are _not_ kidnapping you!" Poppy yelled at him.

"Could of fooled me." He mumbled, just loud enough for them to here. They got to the hospital wing, and Poppy took his chains off, levitated him up, and laid him down in a bed. When she'd changed his clothes over to the hospital gown, she chained him up again.

"I will sit here until classes are over, then McGonagall or another teacher will take over. Drink this, its healing potion." Poppy said, handing him a steaming cup of red liquid. Harry downed it in one, and laid down on the bed. He saw the matron smirk before his eyes closed sleepily. He heard her chuckle before falling asleep.

**!EXPLANATION!**

Okay, your probably wondering why Madam Pomfrey didn't just flick her wrist and fix his leg. Well, first its Fanfiction, and I didn't want him to fixed yet. BUT, I do have a reason as to why his leg wasn't okay. Since the wound had been there for two days, and Crystal didn't put more Vodka on it, it got infected. So she had to use a potion to get the infection away first. So Snape had to _make_ some to her, since she didn't have anything left. I hope everyone is satisfied with that, and if they're not then I'm sorry for ruening the story for you. _Sorry For All Spelling Mistakes!_

Again, No Flames! Just Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are you taking him?" Jack demanded angrily as they entered Hogwarts that night. Both of his hands were tied together at the wrist. The rest of his family and Tiny was tied up as well so they wouldn't escape. Only their feet were free. Harry's limp form was levitated in front of them by Tonks. She was very careful with him the whole way, Jack noticed. It did nothing for his temper.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey can fix his leg up." Tonks replied calmly. Jack glared at her.

"Let me come with, I'm his mother, I should be there." Crystal pleaded. Jack looked over at her. She had stopped crying a long time ago, and was more angry then sad. The whole situation was just so damn frustrating. They couldn't do anything against these people.

"I'm sorry, but Dumbledore would like to speak with all of you. We've told him that Harry was hurt, so he told me to take him to Madam Pomfrey." Tonks said in a professional voice. She was frowning though, like she wanted to disagree with her order.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing she said before levitating Harry around the corner.

"I hate you!" Fay screamed as she kicked Umbridge in the leg. The older woman fell back, grasping her leg in pain. Fay had cried, kicked and screamed since the minuet Harry was stunned. Everyone had told her that Harry would be just fine, but no one could calm her down the same way Harry did. Sarah and David grinned down at her. John's face was expressionless.

"You insolent little _demon_." Umbridge whispered harshly as she got up and off the floor. She dusted her sickly pink dress off and marched ahead of them.

"I really am sorry about all of this…I didn't know…" Lupin said over and over again. Jack sighed, annoyed. This was why he didn't like authority. They always messed up everyone's life's. But he had been expecting something like this to happen, because Karma has it own ways to come back and bite you in the ass in the most unpleasant ways.

"Look, you saying sorry over and over again isn't going to change what you did. You sold Harry out to some power sick bastard who-" Jack started lecturing him, but was cut off from Remus.

"What? No! I didn't sell him out, you don't understand." Remus said hastily as they walked around the castle.

"When Harry ran away from home, everyone thought he was dead, we searched for years after him. I was so happy when I saw him again, and I wanted him to come to Hogwarts so he could have a future, get a job, you know, get him off the street. It never crossed my mind that he might have a family." The group started walking up a staircase Umbridge had walked up. They entered one of the strangest places Jack had ever seen in his entire life.

There was moving paintings around the room, something Jack had seen in the rest of the castle as well, so that didn't surprise him. But all the objects and books were magnificent. There was a fire like bird sitting in a ring hanging from the sealing.

At the other end of the room sat a very old man with long silver beard and half moon spectacles. He had a crocked nose and twinkling electric blue eyes. His robes were midnight blue. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore, you did not tell me that Potter was a, a _freak_. Some sort of evil creature." Umbridge said snobbishly. She was standing in front of his desk, her hands on her wide hips. Dumbledore's brows rose slightly.

"Really, Dolores. I was under the impression that Mr. Potter was human." He replied, gazing up at the angry woman.

"Let Harry go!" Fay yelled, struggling against one of the kidnappers. The man holding her looked down, amused. He couldn't be more than twenty two. Dumbledore glanced at Fay.

"I can assure you, my dear, that Harry is perfectly safe."

"Potter has Wings, Albus, _Wings_! Big, black once. Like dragon wings. I will tell Cornelius about this. The news will be all over The Prophet by tomorrow. Did you really think that the Ministry wouldn't find out about this?" She shrieked.

"I'm sure he will be delighted to hear about that, Dolores. Feel free to go and tell him now." Dumbledore said calmly. She glared at him coldly before she huffed. Strutting over to the fire place, she grabbed a hand full of green powder and threw it into the flames. She stepped into the flames and shouted; "Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge's office!" And she disappeared in a bang. Fay gasped slightly, but the rest of the adults didn't think much about it. They'd been around Harry for too long to be impressed over something like that.

"Ah, Kingsley. Would you be so kind and let our guest go. I'm sure they don't want to be tied up during our meeting." Dumbledore said pleasantly, swishing his wand a few times. He produced six chairs for them to sit in. As soon as they realised Jack, he marched over to Dumbledore's desk, glaring down at the older man.

"What the hell is going _on_?!" He yelled, stunning the others. Jack took a deep breath. It would not do well to loose control now. He felt Fay tug at his hand to sit down in one of the chairs. He did, and she climbed into his lap. Crystal took the one right beside him. Sarah, John and David sat down hesitantly, throwing nervous glances at everyone in the room.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked them, gesturing to a bowl in front of them. They glared at him, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Cut the crap, just tell us why were here, why you took Harry. What do you want with him?" Sarah asked impatiently. He others nodded with her, daring Dumbledore to say the wrong thing. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch.

"Well, to answer all of your questions. First, we took you guys with us because your Harry's family, and Tonks promised to take you with her. As for us taking Harry…it wasn't suppose to happen that way. I am sorry on the behalf of the wizarding society about what Miss. Umbridge did to Harry. But its not to worry, he will be just fine." Dumbledore said calmly, looking at all of them sincerely.

"Why did you hunt us down like criminals then? There are other ways to contact people you know." Crystal said angrily. Jack shot her a warning look. They _were_ criminals, after all. She seemed oblivious though, and Jack knew that he could never stay mad at her. He looked back at Dumbledore who'd started to talk again.

"There is something about Harry, we can't track him down at all. Its like he doesn't exist. Owls come back with unopened letters, no spells locate him." Dumbledore told them tiredly.

"We thought he was dead, to be honest. So when Mr. Lupin over here told us he'd met Harry, we did the most obvious thing. We knew magic didn't help, so we took the muggle way."

"Muggle?" John asked, confused.

"Non magic person, like yourself." The deep and musical voice of Kingsley answered. Albus smiled his thanks.

The door opened and in walked Tonks. She waved at them cheerily and stumbled. She braced herself for the fall, but Lupin caught her just in time. She blushed and mumbled a quick thank you. Jack tuned them out and turned back to the headmaster.

"We put up ads in Muggle and Magic newspapers, a picture of how Harry would look today, and from Lupin's description. We got a lot off calls from muggle shops around London, claming to have seen him every day for the past few years." Dumbledore chuckled. Jack did not find anything amusing about the situation.

"So, Kingsley and Tonks stumbled over your car one night when they were out flying. They contacted the rest of the order and everyone came to get you. I'm sure you know the rest of the story." Fay tugged at Jacks hand.

"Daddy, they can fly, they can teach Harry!" She said excitedly. Jack smiled down at her and shook his head. He stroked her hair and looked up again.

"They don't have wings like Harry does." Jack said patiently. Fay frowned.

"How do you guys fly?" She asked bluntly. Tonks laughed.

"We fly with brooms of course." She answered proudly. Jack looked around and noticed that only Kingsley, Lupin and Tonks were left in the room. He didn't know where the rest of them had gone, and frankly, he didn't care. "Oh." Fay answered, yawning.

"Yeah but why did that lady attach Harry?" David asked. Dumbledore frowned and sighted.

"I'm afraid she had to come, on the ministers orders. Dolores is very scared of dark creatures. I do not approve of her methods, but she is not my responsibility." Dumbledore told them patiently.

"Is Harry a dark creature? I mean, are there more people with wings like his?" David prodded. Dumbledore hesitated for a few seconds. No one said anything for a long time.

"Mr. David, I do not know every ability Harry has. I don't know if he's done regular accidental magic, or if he even has magic. I can't tell you if there has been anyone else like Harry before, seeing as I don't know what Harry is." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Well, we know he's half of something. I've never heard of a human with wings before." Tonks said with a laugh. Kingsley shot her a warning look, which quieted her down at once.

"Your daughter mentioned that Harry couldn't fly, am I correct?" Fay nodded her head enthusiastically. Jack pressed her head to his chest softly, stopping her nodding. She looked up at him puzzled. Dumbledore looked satisfied.

"What's it too you? What do you want with him anyway?" Crystal asked harshly, glaring at the old man.

"I was a friend of his parents. They trusted me with their will. It states that Harry has to go to Hogwarts when he is eleven, seeing as he is thirteen at the moment, he is quit old enough to attend. And I'm sure you understand that Harry doesn't belong in the muggle world." Albus reasoned.

"So you want to run tests on him then? Like some sort of lab rat?" Jack spat, balling his hands into fists. Dumbledore looked horrified.

"No, no. I just told you, Lily and James Potter, his parents, wanted him to go to school. I was just pointing out that with his wings, living in the muggle world will be quit difficult in a few years." Albus explained reasonably. Jack nodded his head thoughtfully. It had crossed his mind more times then he liked to admit. The way Harry's wings grew, he wouldn't be able to stuff them in a bag for much longer.

"I will be honest with you, Mr. Jack. I've never seen nor heard of any person with wings before. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has to take a few tests on him, to see how his bone structure is. But that is for his own good. If he is to stay here, we need to know everything about him that might be different from a regular human. So we can help him if he's hurt, of course." Jack stared at the older man suspiciously. Something was off. He could just feel it.

There was a burst of flames in the fireplace, and a head poked up through the ashes.

"Albus! Harry's gone, and he took his clothes with him. I came back to check up on his leg and all I found were ashes! When I get my hand on that boy…" The angry voice of a woman trailed off. Jack couldn't see her face clearly. Harry was gone? He could feel his face pale. Harry was sure to come after them, he knew him well enough to know that he would never leave without them.

"Go Find him, Poppy. Make sure he stays in the hospital wing this time." Albus said urgently. The face disappeared and the old man turned back to his company. Jack glared.

"Harry has every right no know what's going on. This is about him, after all. If he wants to come here, I think you should let him." Jack almost snarled. He didn't like the tone Poppy had used when she talked about Harry. The only person here he didn't have a grudge against was Tonks.

"Harry is a child-" Albus started, but David cut him off.

"A child who has experienced more then most grown up people have. You don't know shit about Harry, okay. And until you do, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about what he should and shouldn't hear, because that is not your decision to make. He isn't stupid, he'll find out whatever he wants to find out, and you can't do anything about it!" David yelled, getting up from his chair. He was breathing hard, and his hands were shaking.

"Besides, your telling us this in front of Fay, who is Five, so don't give us that crap." Crystal spat, annoyed. Jack couldn't agree with her more. Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

"I will talk to Harry when he is up and about. But right now he needs to rest. I will tell him once his leg is healed. Now, I will try to explain what we 'want' with Harry, as you put it." He cleared his throat, almost as if he was buying time.

"As I told you before, Harry's parents wants him to attend Hogwarts. And when Harry is seventeen and off age, he will have full access to his family vault. Personally, I would feel more comfortable if I knew Harry learned magic to defend himself." There was a pause.

"Defend himself against what?" Sarah asked softly. It sounded much louder in the now quiet room.

"Harry is famous, in the wizarding world. Every child, adult and elderly person knows his name, knows how he looks like, his history. There are even a few books with his name in them." Dumbledore explained. Jack stared at him blankly. Hadn't Dumbledore just told them that they didn't know about Harry's wings until that night? How could Harry be famous when he'd lived with his relatives his whole life.

"What's he famous for?" Fay questioned, her brow knitted. Albus smiled sadly at them.

"You see, twelve years ago, there was a wizard named Lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore explained the story about the dark wizard that hated everything and everyone muggle. He explained about Harry's parents and how they had been betrayed by their best friend, Sirius Black. They knew who that man was. They'd seen his crazy face all over the news. He told them how Black was after Harry, and some death ethers that weren't caught by the ministry yet would blame Harry for their Lords downfall. And finally, Albus told them why Harry was famous.

"So he's the only person in the entire world who's ever survived the killing curse?" John asked, awed. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"So you see, with so many people after Harry, it would be safer for him and for you, if he stayed here." Albus said after a very long explanation on his part.

"We've lived with Harry for seven years, no one's ever been after him or us before. What's different now, other than black?" Sarah questioned, confused.

"Everyone knows he's alive now, I'm afraid. And the Dark Lord works in the most evil wais. He wont hesitate to take one of you to get to Harry."

"But you just said that Harry killed that guy twelve years ago." Crystal said, a slightly accusing tone in her voice.

"Just because the body is dead, does not mean that the mind is gone. Voldemort is still out there someplace, he is just too weak to continue. And since some of his followers are still out there, I think it will be best if we play our cards carefully. Remember, everyone on the dark side is blaming Harry." Dumbledore reasoned. Jack couldn't believe it. First, they were kidnapped by some magic people who clamed to do it for 'their own good', and now Harry was being dragged into some kind of war between good and evil, supposedly to play hero.

"Why couldn't you just pretend that he was still dead then? Your dragging a young boy into a war zone!" Crystal yelled, furious.

"As I said before, there are ways for them to find out if Harry's dead or not. It is better if we have him, train him up with the other students so he can defend himself, instead of letting the other side get him, and kill him." Dumbledore replied patiently. Jack noticed that his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. They'd been sitting there for hours now, so he could understand that he was getting tired. Fay had fallen asleep a long time ago.

"So this has nothing to do with him having wings? You don't want to use him in battle as some sort of secret weapon? You only want what's best for Harry, nothing personal?" Jack prodded. He found it difficult to believe that all of this was happening.

"Of course not! Harry is just a boy, after all. But there is the will of his parents, Sirius Black and the remaining Death Eaters. Hogwarts is the safest place for him now. And don't you want to give Harry a chance to have a normal life?" Dumbledore asked, peering at them over the top of his half moon glasses.

"What about us? Where will we live? We don't exactly have the money to just buy some house and live right next to the school ether. And you said this maniac Black was after Harry, he could be after us as well." John demanded angrily. Jack had never seen him this riled up before, and it surprised him that John was asking questions about them when this strangers wanted Harry.

"I, however, do have the Galleons to buy a house nearby. There is a village, right outside of the Hogwarts gates, called Hogsmeet. I will see to it that someone from the order is there at all times to protect you. You will have food, a warm bed, and clothes for everyone." Albus said, some of the twinkling returning into his blue eyes.

"What about Harry? Can we see him everyday?" Crystal asked anxiously. Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, but that would be to dangerous. While we have protection wards at Hogwarts, they only stretch as far as the gates. Sending Harry over there everyday would just be asking for trouble. I'm afraid you wont be able to see him more than once a week, maybe less." Albus told them reluctantly. John shot out of his chair and started pacing around the room. Some of the portraits on the wall whispered about his bad behaviour. John seemed oblivious.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken him in, it was just asking for trouble! We were fine, before he came. You know, I think Tracy was right, we should of just let him wander out into the woods that night." John said hurriedly. He was angry, that much was obvious. Crystal gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"How can you say that?" She whispered, horrified. Lupin, who had taken Fay's chair, since she choose to sit on Jack, glared up at David as well.

"How can you think about sending a little boy into the woods to live there alone. And he was how old? Six, seven? How long do you think he would of survived if you hadn't taken him in? Do you know what lives in a forest?!" Lupin yelled at him, standing up as well. Their faces were inches apart, both men glaring at each other. Remus looked a lot more frightening then John, though. The scars on his face stood out against his pale face, and he was a lot taller and more muscular then John was too. Jack actually felt a little frightened of the gentle man. He'd even started to like Remus after talking to him. John didn't back down.

"Why didn't you take him then? Huh? You said you were friends with his parents. Some friend you are, abandoning a child to live with monsters like his relatives." John snarled, the vain in his neck throbbing. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped. Tonks and Kingsley both had their wands drawn. The rest of the gang were sitting there, shocked. Jack had always thought that John loved Harry.

"I didn't take him because the Ministry wouldn't let me take him. I wasn't allowed to visit him ether. I tried for years to get custody over Harry. And your calling me a bad person, when your standing here saying that Harry would be better off living in a _forest_?!" Remus yelled, his eyes wide. Jack saw the eye colour changing from amber to almost yellow. Apparently, John noticed too, because he backed away slightly.

"He would be better off dead." John said quietly. Jack saw Crystal shaking, and noticed that she was crying. He wanted to go and comfort her, but Fay was sleeping in his arms. Crystal noticed his dilemma and gestured for him to stay put.

"What are you?" John asked shakily, baking away from Remus a few steppes. Jack looked over at the man and noticed a slight change. His eyes were yellow and wild looking, and he was slightly hunched over, breathing hard. He looked up and glared at John.

"Werewolf." He growled. John paled and sat back down, not saying anything.

"Well." Jack heard Dumbledore say. "Now that we have that out of the way, we can discuss the matter at hand. Do you want the protection against Voldemort's followers?" Dumbledore asked, hunched over a peace of parchment

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Who said we agreed to do all this? We never said we wanted Harry to go here." Sarah said, holding her hands up in a stop sign. Tonks was calming Remus down, and Kingsley was looking at everyone closely.

"Are any of you Harry's adopted parents?" Albus asked suddenly. Jack and Crystal looked at each other and nodded yes to the older man.

"Do you have it on paper that you adopted him from his aunt and uncle?" He prodded. Jack felt his face drain of all colour.

"No." He whispered shakily, glancing over at Crystal uncertainly. She was trembling slightly, her face full of fear.

"Then I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. You could get a house here, which I will pay for, with protection. You will get everything you need there. You get to see Harry once a week or less. In return, we want Harry to start school here, and stay here until he is seventeen. That way, you'll still get to see him. Your other option is that we fly you out to London again and let you live in your old place, unprotected and never see Harry again. Harry will still start school here and get the protection he needs." Dumbledore said seriously.

"That's blackmail! Harry doesn't even get a say in this! And where will he live in the summer when schools out if he doesn't have us?" David demanded, stopping his glaring at John. John had gone very quiet, getting the occasional glare from family members.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do. The ministry wants me to put Harry up for adoption with a magical family. This was the best I could do. Personally, I would pick the first option. You won't be able too se Harry every day, but you'll see him at least once a week or so. And in the summer he'll come and live with you in the house."

"I'll do it. I'll stay here with Harry and get protection. I still don't think you have the right to just grab some kid of the streets just because he's famous in another world though. But if that's the only way I'll be able too see him, I'll take it." Sarah said confidently, crossing her arms in a stubborn manner.

"We'll come too. Jack, Fay and I." Crystal answered sniffling slightly. Jack nodded his head. He'd made up his mind the minuet he'd heard his options.

"Me too. I can't live without my little brother." David said, glancing over at Sarah. She beamed at him, and glared over at John. It was scary how quickly her mood changed.

"What about you Mr. John? Do you want to live in the magical world?" Dumbledore asked kindly, yet not so friendly. John looked up and sighted.

"I want to get protection. So yes, I'll stay." He grumbled, looking away from the others.

"Okay then. Now that everything's settled out, I think its time you got something to eat and a place to sleep. I think dinner is just around the corner. We should eat with the rest of the students, and then go and see Harry in the hospital wing. Oh, and if you wouldn't mind, could you not tell anyone about Remus here being a werewolf? Its not all that popular to be one in the wizarding world. I'm sure you understand." Dumbledore said in a much more cheery voice as he stood up and walked around his wide desk.

The others nodded and followed him, only Kingsley and Tonks stopped.

"We have to get back to the office to do some reports. We'll come back later and help put up some wards around the house." Tonks said, her eyes never leaving Lupin's face. He noticed too, apparently, because he looked down and blushed slightly, looking very uncomfortable.

"Very well Nymphadora, Kingsley. Have a good day." Dumbledore said as he walked out the door. They took the green sand and disappeared into the flames. Jack had Fay in his arms, her head on his shoulder. In the same way Harry used to when he was younger. Jack sighed, he couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in only two days.

* * *

Nothing happened in this chapter, i know, but it had to be there. Someone asked me not to make this a Harry Ginny story. Personally I like them together, but I'm up for other suggestions as well. Hermione isn't going to work, because she's with Fred, and I'm not changing that.

But if you have suggestions, just send them!


	10. Chapter 10

**I Have A Beta! Her Pen name is LoveHopes. Thank you so much! **

* * *

Harry's head felt fuzzy, much like the last time he woke up. He tried to pull his arms up so he could rub some sleep from his eyes, but something was restraining him. He opened his eyes and glanced down at his wrists. They were bound with thick chains on both sides, as were his legs.

"Hello Mr. Potter." A squeaky little voice said from somewhere near him. Harry jumped and glanced around. There was some giggling from his left side, and his head whipped in that direction. He had to lift his head slightly too look down at the very old man sitting on a chair. His face was withered and full of wrinkles, and his beard was white and long. He had wizarding robes on, only in a much smaller size.

"My name is Professor Flitwick. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter. I will be your charms teacher once you start here." The professor said happily, not concerned about Harry being chained up at all. Harry tried to get his arms loose, and ignored the little man sitting at his side. He shifted slightly, his wings were getting uncomfortable.

"How long have I been laying here?" Harry asked, trying to turn in his chains. It was harder this time, but Harry knew he could melt them if he wanted. He hadn't met one thing that could stand against his flames yet. But he did not want to show the teacher his powers.

"Two days, Mr. Potter. Your family has been here to see you, but they had to leave again. You may visit them once your leg is fine." The man squeaked. Harry glared down at him, and then at his chains. He could not believe the _nerve_ of this people. The paintings on the walls fell down, and every single bed in the room started shaking, along with all the chairs. Flitwick looked around himself in alarm.

The chains holding Harry down exploded into tiny peaces. They flew everywhere at an alarming fast speed, some even breaking the window. Harry noticed that it was in the afternoon.

"Mr. Potter! Control your anger, now I really need you to lie back down, your leg will be fully healed in a few hours!" The professor yelled over all the rattling noises coming from the beds. He was clutching his head, and blood was oozing out of a small cut from under his hand.

Harry ignored him and jumped out of bed. He pulled his pants on in one swift movement. Flitwick started chanting something so Harry ducked under one of the moving beds. He noticed that he was even angrier then before. How _dare_ they do anything to his family?! Harry ripped the hospital gown off of himself and lit it on fire with his fingertips. The gown burst into flames and he threw it onto the bed, making a wall of flames between himself and the little man.

Harry didn't waist any time. He ran out of the room, his limp almost completely gone. Harry was a fast runner, so he sprinted down the opposite way he'd taken the other time. The air was slightly cold, and he realized that he'd forgotten his T-shirt. He was glad that most of his chest was covered with tattoos.

Harry ran as fast as he could down a flight of stairs. He stopped to take a breath. Before him were two huge doors that were open. There was a lot of noise coming from it, and light sprayed out into the dark hallway. _The students must be there_, Harry thought. _Maybe that Dumbledore guy is there too?_ Harry was about to go past the room when he felt a hand grab him roughly around the neck.

"Well well, Mr. Potter. You haven't even started here, and yet your breaking school rules. I'm impressed." A voice drawled from behind him. Harry whipped around and punched the guy right in the jaw. The man fell to the floor, clutching his split lip. He had greasy Black hair, Black robes, and looked like an ugly bat. When he started getting up, Harry noticed that he moved more like a spider. Harry took a step back.

"Don't touch me." Harry snarled, his anger flaring up again. The man glared down at him, and pulled out his wand so quickly Harry almost didn't even see it. Harry took a step back, looking from the wand to his face wearily. The man sneered.

"You insolent little fool! How _dare_ you say that to a teacher?!" He thundered. There was a lot of gasping noise from behind them. Professor Flitwick ran straight past them and into the hall, giving Harry a fearful glance, and them hurried off again. He was yelling loudly about the incident in the hospital wing. The greasy man grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and dragged him into the Hall.

Everyone inside the hall stopped speaking, and looked at Harry and the ugly guy who held him captive. Harry couldn't see much other then the sealing. He was afraid that his scalp would give away if he moved too much.

"Severus! Release Mr. Potter at once!" The voice of an old man thundered. Harry was pushed forwards forcefully, falling to his knees. He looked up and around. There were four long tables filled with children, some younger and some older. At the end of the hall, there was another long table, filled with teachers and what not. Authority. Harry's eyes narrowed angrily as he scratched his head absently.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right?" Harry glanced up at the teacher's table. It appeared that the old man sitting in the middle had asked the question. He had long silvery beard, a crocked nose and twinkling blue eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm just super. After being shot in the leg, running away from crazy people, being captured by said crazy people, drugged down by them and then recaptured again by some guy who's never heard of soap before, I'm just freaking fantastic. How was your day?" Harry replied sarcastically. Most of the students laughed, and the teachers looked shocked. Dumbledore remained calm, gazing down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"My name is Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Welcome, Mr. Potter." He said, calmly. Harry felt his anger flare up as everyone started clapping loudly. This man was taking all of this as a joke. They had just kidnapped him, and he expected to just be okay with it?!

"Yes well, I'll just go get my family now and leave. Bye!" Harry got up from his kneeling position on the floor and started walking away. On the table adorned in red, he saw the twins grinning up at him. Harry glanced back at the teacher table and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape making their way towards him.

"It was nice meeting you, thanks for the help." Harry said as he passed the twins, slapping their outstretched hands. There was a gang of giggling girls sitting around them, who looked from the twins to Harry in awe. As he walked out of the hall he heard one of the twins saying; "Harry, and us go way back..." He chuckled to himself as he started running down the hall. There were to huge other doors there, which he pushed open, only to find himself outside. Harry sighed and glanced up at the sky wistfully. If only they'd just taken him, and not his family too. Things would have been so much easier then.

He turned around to walk back inside. They were probably locked up in some sort of room, unable to get out, hungry and cold. Harry started running into one of the hallways.

"Mr. Potter! I know where your family is!" That stopped him. He looked back and saw Dumbledore at the end of the hall. He smiled kindly when he saw Harry stopping.

"Well, where are they?" Harry demanded impatiently. Of course this guy would know where his family was, he was the one who'd taken them.

"Just follow me, and I'll take you to them." Dumbledore said calmly, turning around and walking the other way. Harry hesitated for a second before he followed the old man. It was the only lead he had, and he knew he could protect himself if it was a trap. There was a silence as they walked out on the grounds. Harry turned around and looked up at the castle, realizing for the first time just how big it was.

"You know I don't trust you, right?" Harry said as they walked over to some huge gates. Dumbledore glanced down at him, amusement twinkling in his eyes, but he didn't comment. Harry rubbed his arms absently, realizing that he still didn't have a shirt on. The gates opened and they continued to walk in silence. Harry could see a village at the end of the street. Dumbledore walked over to one of the biggest houses on the street, knocked in a strange pattern and walked in.

Harry hesitated for a second before following him inside. The house was big, and spacious. The walls were full of wizarding pictures that greeted him when he walked inside. Harry heard a thundering of footsteps, and Dumbledore stepped out of the way. Harry felt every one of his muscles tense. Was it some sort of trap?

"HARRY!" Fay's familiar voice shrieked happily as she came running around the corner, everyone else following hot on her heals. Everyone except John, Harry noticed concerned. Tiny was running at him full force, knocking him to the ground.

"You're here! And your fine!" Tiny barked happily. Fay jumped on him too, landing on his stomach, making the air go out of him. He couldn't get annoyed though, he'd never been more happy his entire life. He flung his arms around Fay's small form and crushed her too him, laughing as he pulled the huge dog into a headlock.

"I've _really_ missed you." Fay said seriously. Harry chuckled and ruffled her black hair playfully. He got up and off the floor and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. He looked up and realized it was Crystal. Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Fay was clinging to his leg, looking up at him happily.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered to him with a strained voice. He smiled back brightly. David came and ruffled his hair playfully, and Sarah gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where's John? Is he okay?" Harry asked, looking around the living room they'd just walked into. Everyone got a dark look on their face.

"He didn't want to be here right now, he's up in his room." Sarah said, biting her lower lip, avoiding Harry's curious gaze.

"He wasn't hurt, was he?" Harry asked. Fay shook her head quickly, and scowled.

"Uncle John is being an ass." She said angrily, glaring up at the sealing.

"Maybe I should explain everything from the beginning, so you could understand the reason to Mr. John's...mood." Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since they entered the house. Harry gave him an annoyed glance. He turned his full body towards the older man and placed his elbows on his knees. He cupped his own face with his hands and blinked up at the headmaster.

"Oh, _please_ enlighten me." Harry mocked, blinking quickly. Dumbledore looked down at him amused. Harry straightened up and leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore started explaining about his parents will, Sirius Black, Voldemort, why he was famous, Death Eaters and the threat they brought.

"So we can leave then?" Harry asked after a few minuets of silence. Everyone shot him an incredulous look. He glanced back at them defensively.

"Harry, did you not hear what I just said? You and your family are in danger, from more then a hundred people. You can't simply just walk out on the streets!" Dumbledore said, appalled. Harry glared at him, and glanced around at all the guilty faces from his family.

"But I can protect us from Death Eaters and Sirius Black. Death Eaters aren't even that big of a problem. You said the ministry caught most of them when Voldemort died, and Black is one man, probably very weak from being in prison for that long. So I can take him. And Voldemort is dead, at the moment, so I really don't see the reason for me to be here." Harry said with a shrug. Dumbledore sighed tiredly. They'd been talking for hours, and it was almost midnight. Fay was curled up at Harry's side, sleeping with her head in his lap.

"Well, there is still the will from James and Lily, and your family can't defend themselves from a wizard or witch. And as I said, Voldemort will return." Dumbledore stated patiently.

"But you don't know that. And I can protect them too. I'll just get myself expelled from school, you know. I have no problems with breaking the rules." Harry answered confidently.

"You can't be everywhere at once Harry. Don't you want your family to be safe?" Harry's eyes narrowed angrily as he glared at the older man. So he was going to play _that_ card, then.

"Of course I want them to be safe! And I can protect them!" He yelled, standing up. Fay fell down on the couch and continued sleeping like nothing had happened.

"Can you? How will you get food then? You can't keep everyone at one place, Harry. You need help." Dumbledore said, taking a sip from his brandy. Harry started pacing around the room, muttering to himself.

"Harry I know this sounds off, but he's right, you can't protect everyone at once. Now if it was just us, I would be voting for us to go back to London, but I don't want to risk anything happening to Fay. She doesn't have to go hungry here, or cold. She has a bed, toys, and clothes. And you can go to school. I know you don't want this, and I don't like this situation ether. But there are people after us and I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you or Fay." Crystal said quietly. Harry stared at her and sighed. Looking around the room, he knew she was right.

While he didn't want to be here, or go to some fancy school, he still didn't want to take the house, clothes and food away from his family. And deep down he also knew that Dumbledore was right, he couldn't protect his whole family all the time. It just wasn't possible. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

"Why do I have to go to school again?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Think about the benefits of going to school. You get an education, you get to learn how to defend yourself, and when your done, you can get a job, earn some money for yourself and your family. You can even start your own family." Dumbledore said softly, his eyes twinkling.

"And, of course, your parents will." He added as an after thought. Harry ran a hand through his hair tiredly. The room was silent for a long time.

"Harry you don't really have a choice." Jack said quietly. Harry whirled around quickly, smashing a lamp with his wing. He didn't mind though.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. Jack looked over at Dumbledore and back to Harry.

"Since both of your parents are from the magical world, you don't really belong with us muggles. The ministry says you have to stay here actually. And they insist that you go to school, specifically you, since you have so many people after you, and since Black is still loose." Jack said hurriedly.

"So the students don't get any say when Hogwarts contacts them then? If they don't want to go, it doesn't matter because the ministry says so?!" Harry yelled lividly. Crystal cleared her throat and nodded her head in Fay's direction. Fay stirred, but didn't wake.

"Well yes, they do get a choice. They can ether be home schooled, or they can go to another magical school. But they do have to learn Magic. That's the law. And since your parents will states that you have to go to Hogwarts, that is the most obvious choice." Dumbledore replied.

"And what happens if I get expelled?" Harry asked.

"Under normal circumstances, you would have been sent home to your family. But since you don't have a legal family, the ministry would have put you up for adoption, or choose a family for you to be with. But since this isn't normal circumstances, the ministry would probably put you in a house, get a tutor for you, and make sure you were protected all the time. Your family would be sent back out on the streets, and you would probably never see them again. So, this is the best I can do. Whatever your choice might be, you will learn magic, and have protection from ether me, or the ministry." Dumbledore said with a slight frown. Harry was frowning too. He really didn't have much choice in this.

"So you mean that there are no homeless children in the magical community? What do you do about them? Make them come to school?" Harry whisper angrily. He hated all of this, he just wanted to get back home. His _real_ home.

"Well, every homeless child from the magical world is ether on the streets in muggle city's, or at orphanages. So, say they come to Hogwarts and we have to expel them, they go back to the orphanage until they're seventeen. After that, they're old enough to take care of themselves. I do believe the same rule applies in the muggle world." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry looked helplessly back at his family. He knew that Jack and Crystal wanted to stay here, for Fay and his own sake. He didn't know about Sarah, David and John though. And it bugged him that no one would say why John didn't come down stairs.

"Its up to you, I guess. I don't want to go to Hogwarts, but I want you guys to have a place to stay. And I guess it's better then being on the run." Harry said slowly, gauging everyone's reaction. Crystal smiled.

"I don't like it ether, Harry. But as long as everyone's together, I suppose its okay. Besides, this isn't too horrible." She said, throwing Jack a smile too.

"What about you guys?" Harry questioned Sarah and David. They grinned at him, and David nodded.

"We can't live without you, Harry. Besides, this isn't so bad. I like being kidnapped by rich people." She said with a giggle. David laughed with her. Dumbledore looked very pleased.

"What about John?" Harry asked, and everyone in the room got dark looks on their faces.

"John's blaming you, Harry. He thinks that all of this is your fault." David said quietly. Harry's eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

"But I didn't ask for this, I don't _want_ any of this! What's he blaming me for?" Harry questioned, a little surprised and hurt. Its not like he had a freaking sign on him saying '**Kidnap me, I'm Harry Potter!'**

"He says that Tracy was right, that we should of walked away from you all those years ago." Sarah continued. Harry frowned at that, and then felt guilty.

"I suppose he's right. It is my fault that I got you up in all of this mess, and-" Crystal cut him off angrily.

"Harry stop it! You know that's not true. I will never regret the day we took you home with us. Sure, you being famous does make things a little more complicated, but I would never switch you out for anyone. You didn't do this on purpose, it's not your fault." She said firmly. Harry nodded, but didn't believe a word she'd said. Everything would have been a lot easier if he was alone, or dead.

"Well, Harry. I think we should make our way up to the castle again, don't you think? We can get you a room for tonight, and you'll be sorted around dinnertime tomorrow." Dumbledore said, standing up. Harry glared up at the man, as if every thing that happened was his fault. It probably was too, Harry though absently as he said bye to his family members. He didn't get to see John though, which bugged him. He wanted to say sorry for being such a burden for everyone. Petunia had always said that he was a burden on them, and when he finally believed that he had found his place with his family, something like that had to happen. He didn't blame John one bit for being angry at him.

"Can I call you Harry?" Dumbledore asked suddenly.

"No." Harry answered him sullenly. He glanced over his shoulder at the house.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sure you will have a good time at Hogwarts. Give the school and students a chance, and I think you will like it." Dumbledore said reassuringly as they walked inside the castle. Harry only grunted in response. He doubted he would make friends with the people at this school. Maybe the twins and Cedric, who seemed to be the only nice people around. At least from the once he'd already met.

They met McGonagall at the top of one of the staircases. She had her arms folded across her chest, looking down at Harry with a frown.

"Will I see you in class on Monday?" She asked briskly. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. How the hell was he suppose to know that?

"I'm not the one making the schedules, now am I?" He quipped smartly. She glared at him, and then looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mr. Potter will start here on Monday. And he will be sorted into his house tomorrow at dinnertime." Dumbledore explained cheerily. For some strange reason, her glare hardened. Only it was directed at the headmaster, not him.

"Its not like I have a choice." Harry mumbled bitterly. McGonagall sighed and her arms fell to her sides.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Mr. Potter. It's just not safe for you to live out on the streets any more." She said tiredly. Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He'd heard it so many times from everyone, and he was getting sick of it.

"Albus." She said coldly as she walked past them.

"Minerva." He answered pleasantly. He started walking, and Harry followed after him. He looked up and noticed that many of the staircases were moving over their heads. All the paintings were snoring softly, and the ghosts were drifting from one wall and into the other. Dumbledore stopped in front of a picture with a little bald man in it.

"Desert Rose." Dumbledore said clearly. The picture swung into a hidden room. It had one bed, a dresser and a door that lead into a bathroom. Dumbledore gestured for him to go inside. Harry walked into the room and looked around. It was small, Harry thought. It was small after living in such a huge building.

"Good night, Mr. Potter. I will see you in the morning." Dumbledore said as he closed the painting. Everything around him turned black. Harry snapped his fingers on both of his hands, and light instantly filled the room. He made the two fireballs bigger, and let them hang in the air. He laid down on the soft bed, and pulled the comforter up to his chin. He glared at the fireballs, which quickly extinguished. It was dark again, now, much to Harry's comfort. He'd always loved the night.

"Night." He mumbled to no one in particular. It was a habit he had, but he usually got an answer from Crystal or David. I guess I'll have to get use to this now, Harry thought before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm sorry it took so long. Again, thank you LoveHopes for Betaing for me :)**

* * *

The next morning, Harry felt more comfortable then he'd ever felt. His old bed, and first bed ever, was lumpy and hard. While the bed he had now was warm, soft, clean and comfortable. Sighing, he sat up and glanced around himself. He'd never admit it to anyone, he didn't even want to admit it to himself, but he actually liked the bed, the room and the castle. He just didn't like the people in it.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Harry said lazily. The door opened and Remus Lupin walked in. He looked nervous, Harry noticed with an inward grin.

"Hello Harry." He said, running a hand through his graying hair. He walked over to the bed and slumped down into the chair sitting beside his bed. Harry razed an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I…I'm suppose to show you around school today." Lupin said, when Harry only gazed at him. Harry huffed and laid back down in bed, turning away from the older man.

"Not interested." He mumbled, faking sleepiness. Harry was always early up, getting food for the family, pick pocketing, playing with Tiny and Fay…There was always something going on early in the morning.

"Come on Harry. Look, I'm sorry about what I did, I didn't-"

"Didn't know what would happen? What did you _think_ would happen? Everyone thought I was dead, of course they would want to search for me if they knew I was alive. You ruined everything! I was fine, living with my family. I don't want to be famous! I hate that everyone know who I am! If it was just me, then I probably wouldn't have minded that much, but you dragged my family into this too, you put my family in danger, and that is something I wont forgive you for. So give me one fucking good reason to follow you around some old school, to talk about crap I don't even care about!" Harry yelled at him angrily. He'd wanted to yell at him since the day they were caught. Remus looked at him sadly, and his head fell into his hands. Harry did not feel guilty about yelling at him.

"Honestly Harry, I…I wanted us to find you, and take you here so you could learn magic. But I wanted to give you a home, since you lived on the streets, and if you didn't want to go to Hogwarts, then that would be fine with me. You could of lived in my apartment, done whatever you wanted. If I'd known that they would make you go here against your will, I wouldn't of said anything. I really am sorry about all of this, and dragging your family into it." Remus said with such sincerity that Harry couldn't help but believe him. He wasn't happy about it, but he still believed him.

"So you had no idea that all of this would happen? You were there to get us though, on that road." Harry reminded him.

"It was to late then. You'd been in the paper for two days, and everyone was out looking for you, even the bad kind. I'm sure Black's been keeping taps on you as well. Everyone knew you were alive…" He trailed off. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Do you at least want to walk around the castle for a bit? All the students are in class right now, and I brought you some clothes." Remus said uncertainly. He picked up a bag and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it quickly, and frowned at it.

"What the fuck, you brought me a _dress_? Do I look like a girl to you?" Harry asked angrily, tossing the robes to the end of the bed. No way was he walking around in a dress all day. He pulled the covers of off himself and jumped down from the bed. He only had his pants with the bloody leg, and no shirt. Remus chuckled.

"No, they are wizard robes. Like the once I'm wearing. It's your school uniform. And please, don't use such language." Harry frowned.

"You mean I have to walk around school looking like a penguin?" He asked incredulously. He had seen the uniforms. And while he didn't mind the girl's short skirts, he did mind looking like a geeky little prick.

"No way am I wearing that." He said stubbornly, biting the ring in his lip. It was a new habit of his, something he had started doing right after he got it. It kept his mind of the gunshot in his leg.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you have to, you don't-"

"You know what? I'm sick of you people always telling me what to do. I can't go home, I have to go to school, I can't cuss, I can't hit anyone, I have to lay down when you say so, I have a freaking _curfew_! Who the hell do you think you are? I don't want to wear it, so I'm not going to!" Harry said angrily. He slipped his shoos on and walked right past the surprised teacher.

"Harry wait!" Lupin yelled after him. Harry just kept on walking, and flung the robes he'd picked up on his way out of the window. The weather was nice, he noticed with a small smile. He would have been out and playing in the city a long time ago if he'd been at home.

"Harry, stop!" Again, with the commanding, Harry thought to himself. Lupin caught up with him breathlessly after the running.

"What do you want?" Harry asked annoyed as he searched for a way out.

"To take you to the Great Hall so you can have some breakfast." Lupin said, gasping for breath. Harry looked out the window, and back at the professor. He was hungry…but he could probably find something outside to eat.

"Come on." Remus said, as he started to walk the other way. Harry sighed and followed him.

After a very quiet breakfast, on Harry's part anyway, they walked outside, as Harry had wanted to do all day. Lupin had given him a black T-shirt, and said it was a little inappropriate to walk around a school shirtless.

"What are they doing?" He asked the older man. Harry pointed to the group of people who walked into the woods, following a huge man. They had the stupid school robes on, some of them with red, and others with green.

"They're having a Magical Creatures class with Professor Hagrid. I think they're third years…do you want to have a closer look? We could probably join them, if you'd like." Lupin said kindly. Harry wanted to be mad at him, he honestly tried with all his might, but he just didn't have it in him. Lupin was trying so hard to make it up to him again, and he'd said sorry so many times. Besides, Harry could sort of understand his reason for telling that he was still alive.

"Sure." Harry answered finally. He wasn't going to tell the professor that everything was all right between them, because that would be too awkward. He just hoped that the older man would figure it out on his own.

Harry heard a lot of talking from all the animals they walked past. He couldn't just stop and talk with them like he wanted, though, because he wasn't sure if it was okay for people to talk to animals. It certainly wasn't in the muggle world. Harry gave a shudder, he was starting to think like a wizard too.

"Are you cold?" Lupin asked, noticing his shudder.

"No. its really hot out today, I'm fine." Harry assured him. They stood a little to the side and watched as Professor Hagrid talked about the Hippogriff Buckbeak. There were more of them there, but Buckbeak was obviously Hagrid's favorite. The bird…thing was grumbling unhappily to itself. As were the other Hippogriffs.

"Oh, e'llo Professor Lupin! An' this must be young Harry." The giant greeted them. Harry felt his eyes go wide when the giant walked over to them. He was huge up close. Hagrid was staring at Harry's wings with interest, and curiosity.

"Dude, what sort of steroids did you take?!" Harry exclaimed when Hagrid stood right in front of them. Some of the students laughed, while Hagrid frowned, and Lupin clamed a hand over Harry's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Wha' you talkin' abo'ut? What ar' Steroid's?" Harry almost sniggered at the way the guy talked, but stopped himself just in time. He'd met a lot of bums who couldn't talk proper English.

"Nothing Hagrid. Just some muggle slang words." Lupin said, laughing nervously.

"We just wanted to watch your lesson today. Didn't we, Harry. Harry?" While Remus was talking to Hagrid, Harry had slipped away from them and walked right up to Buckbeak. The Hippogriff stared at him coldly, and was about to raise one of its claws.

"Oh put that down." Harry whispered as he continued to walk towards the huge animal. Buckbeak was so surprised that he lowered his claw in confusion.

"Harry get away from there!" Lupin yelled. Harry ignored him and walked the rest of the way, and patted the Hippogriffs beak.

"Hey there." Harry whispered happily. The huge animal looked down at him startled.

"You can speak with us?" The bird screeched. It sounded like that for the rest of the class anyway. To Harry, the bird was only talking very loudly.

"Yes, and I'm standing right here, so you don't have to yell. No one knows I can speak to animals, so I can't just have a conversation with you here, you know? I can probably talk with you later though." Harry whispered hurriedly into the Hippogriffs ear.

"What are you?" Buckbeak asked snobbishly, looking down at him. Harry noticed that all of the Hippogriffs held their heads high, their chests puffed out and looking down on everyone else. Even each other.

"Harry, that was dang'rous stuff. Never jus' walk up to a Hippogriff. They're very proud creatures'." Hagrid said, loudly so the whole class could hear. Harry nodded and walked back over to Lupin, ignoring all the looks he was getting from the two classes.

"Of course _Potter_ could just walk over to the beast. He is one himself!" The blond boy said loudly, earning a lot of laughter from the students in green.

Harry felt his blood boil. He hated it when rich people looked down on him just because he was different then everybody else. He stalked over to the blond boy, who was just as tall as him, and punched him square in the nose. Lupin grabbed both of his arms from behind, but Harry flapped his wings hard one time. Remus flew off his back, landing a few feet away from everyone else.

Harry jumped on the boy on the ground, and tried to hit him again, but was stopped by the roar coming from the huge teacher.

"Oi! Wha' yer think yer doin'?!" Hagrid roared, and ripped the two boys apart. He was holding Harry around the wings, and the blond boy around the neck.

"You'll regret this Potter!" The blond boy yelled. Harry tried to lunge at him again.

"Stop it! The both of yer!" Hagrid yelled, making the whole class winch. Lupin had scrambled up on his feet, and was walking over to them angrily.

"Harry, come with me." He said. It wasn't in an angry voice, more disappointed and firm. Harry hated it when people did that to him. Crystal did it all the time when he was depressed and drinking. It rarely happened, but he had his times.

Harry shrugged Hagrid's hand of off his wings, and started walking after Lupin.

"That Potter is crazy. Letting someone like him into school. Just wait until my father hears about this…" Harry tried to ignore the blond boy, and the rest of the class. They were all whispering behind him. He was glad when he was out of hearing range.

"I can not believe you! We were there for ten minuets. _Ten_ _minuets_ Harry! You walked up to a deadly creature like it was a little puppy, and then you punch Mr. Malfoy in the nose." Remus ranted, shaking his head.

"Your father didn't care much about the rules ether Harry, but that doesn't mean-" Harry cut him off with a wave of the hand.

"Look, I didn't know that the bird-thing was a deadly beast okay? And you heard what that prick called me! How was I suppose to just let him get away with that?" Harry asked, ignoring the comment about his dad. To be honest, he was curious. But he didn't want to show it. His parents were dead. Gone. Never coming back. If he started to know things about them, learn how they acted…they would seem much more real. He didn't want that. Harry was just happy with knowing his parents loved him when he was alive.

"How? You could of just ignored it! Harry, you didn't have to say anything at all! You could of just let it be. And don't tell me you didn't understand that they were dangerous. You should of realized that when it raised its claw." Remus rambled on. Harry glared up at him.

"I'm not going to just sit there and take every word that's thrown at me. I know I'm abnormal, okay? I know that it's not normal to have freakishly large Dragon wings sticking out of your back. But I'm trying to ignore them, and he wasn't making it any easier. Besides, why should he get the last word?" Harry said. Remus sighed and stopped. Harry stopped as well, and looked out at the huge lake in front of them. He sat down, still staring. Remus sat down beside him.

"So use your mouth and not your fists. They'll just get you into a lot of trouble. Actually, maybe you shouldn't use your mouth…" Lupin teased. Harry cracked a small smile.

"Harry…you have to start behaving. If you don't, you'll be expelled, and the ministry will come and take you." Remus said with a sigh, all traces of smiles gone. Harry leaned back on his wings, soaking up as much sun as possible.

"I know…but, I've never been to school before. I don't know how to act. And I've never had a reason to control my temper before. I usually don't get mad, but when people like him starts talking…I just can't help it." Harry said, surprising himself. Since when did he start opening up to other people then his family? Remus looked surprised to, but pleased.

"Well, you are suppose to be quiet when the class is going on. If you have something to say, raze your hand, if-" Lupin started.

"I know all the basics. I was talking about with other kids, my age. I'm use to playing around with a dog and a little girl. How do I act around people my age?"

"Ah yes, charming little girl. Fay, was it?" Lupin asked politely. Harry chuckled. Fay was only charming when she felt like it. She could be a downright monster at times.

"Yeah…wouldn't use the word charming and her in the same sentence though." Harry said with a chuckle. There was a long silence.

"Harry…why did you run away from the Dursley's?" Remus asked hesitantly. Harry's head whipped up in his direction.

"That's no ones business but my own." Harry snapped with a glare. He wasn't about to tell anyone what happened there. He hadn't even told his own family. They knew he'd been abused, but they didn't know exactly what happened. Harry was not about to share it with them ether.

"Sorry, I won't ask, just curious." Remus said apologetically. Harry nodded stiffly, and tried to think about something else. If he was going to think about the Dursley's he wanted to be alone. Preferably with a bottle of whiskey.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked, pointing to the two people who were walking over the grounds with broomsticks.

"They're going to play Quidditch. it's a ball game where you fly around on broomsticks." Remus explained hurriedly.

"Can we go over and watch?" Harry asked hopefully, watching as the two figures disappeared into the huge pitch.

"No." Remus said at once. Harry turned around and looked at him.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because of what happened just an hour ago. Harry, you-" Remus started, but Harry cut him off.

"And how am I suppose to learn, if I never get to interact with children my own age?" Harry asked, standing up. He crossed his arms over his chest angrily when Lupin stood up as well.

"If you promise not to fight anyone, and not just walk around and do what you want, then we can go over to them. And Harry please, _please_ try to control that tongue of yours." Lupin pleaded as he started walking. Harry was quick to follow him.

"So, can you fly?" Remus asked, a little uncomfortable. Harry glanced up at him with an annoyed look.

"No." He said, a little bitterly. Remus chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it in time." Harry just rolled his eyes. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to fly, that the wings were just there for show.

"Whatever." Harry muttered as they walked into the pitch.

"This, Harry, is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry's Quidditch Pitch!" Remus said, flinging his arms out.

"…" Harry just stared at him with raised eyebrows, and a skeptical look on his face. It was just a pitch, what was there to get so exited about?

"Professor Lupin!" Someone yelled from above them. Remus and Harry looked up to see two figures flying down to meet them.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, Miss. Chang. Nice to see you today, how are you?" Remus asked, beaming. It was obvious that he liked the two students. They grinned back, and landed on the ground, leaning on their broomsticks.

"So, did you get away from Madam Pomfrey?" Diggory asked lightly, eyeing his wings.

"Eventually." He replied, not really wanting to share. The pretty Asian girl next to him stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Cho Chang." She said brightly. Harry stared at her hand, but didn't take it.

"Harry." He answered instead, nodding his head to her. Lupin gave him a funny look, but didn't say anything. Cho lowered her hand hesitantly, looking a little hurt.

"Do you, huh, want to fly? I mean, do you want to fly with a broom?" Cedric asked as he stumbled over his words.

"Sure." Harry said, grabbing the broom he was handed.

"Just straddle it, and kick off. If you want to go down, lean forwards, if you want to go up, lean the tip up. Its simple, really." Cedric said, as Harry got on the broom. Harry nodded and kicked off from the ground. He tucked his wings in as tightly as possible, so that they wouldn't make win resistance.

The feeling of flying was incredible. The wind rushing in his ears, the feeling of adrenalin that pumped through him. Harry made the tip of the broom go up, up until he was hanging upside down. He made the broom go down in a loop, took a sharp turn left, one up, one down. The possibilities were endless.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled, waving his arms around. Harry flew down reluctantly. When he was about five feet in the air, he spread his wings out as long as they were. The broom was slowed down considerably. Harry tried to flap them one time really hard. The broom stopped al together, so he tried flapping them one more time, and was surprised when he felt as light as a feather, and jumped up, balancing on the broom that was hovering in mid air.

He tried flapping them one more time, jumping off the broom, but when he pulled his wings up, he lost his balance and fell down in a heap of wings and limbs.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus's worried voice carried over the pitch, as the others ran over. Cho was the first one there, trying to help him up. Harry shrugged her hands off. He didn't like it when people touched him.

"I'm fine." He said, as he straightened out his wings. They were both okay, and he couldn't feel any pain coming from them, so he assumed everything was fine.

"Harry, that was _brilliant_!" Cedric said as he ran over to them. Lupin was walking really fast. His face was torn between amusement, worry, awe, and disapproval. Harry gave a hesitant smile. He just fell off a broom, how the hell was that brilliant? He thought to himself sarcastically.

"Harry you promised me." Lupin said as he caught up with them.

"I promised I would watch my tongue, I promised I wouldn't do anything out of line, and it worked fine. I just wanted to try something. Besides, it sort of worked. Thought you'd be happy." Harry mumbled, hoping to make him guilty. Remus only raised an eyebrow at him, not born yesterday.

"I'm _fine_! Relax! Don't get your nipples in a twist…" Harry said, rolling his eyes. Lupin's other eyebrow shot up, and Cedric snorted, trying to control his laughter. Cho sent him a halfhearted glare, not finding the joke funny at all.

"What am I going to do with you…" Remus muttered to himself, shaking his head.

"Um, we have to go, we're not even suppose to be here…" Cedric said with a nervous chuckle. It was like a light bulb went on in Lupin's head.

"That's right. I forgot about that. Miss. Chang, you don't even have free periods yet. I forgot all about that…well, if you don't tell anyone that I was here with Harry, then I won't tell anyone that you were out here ether. Deal?" Lupin asked, and his face looked much younger. Cho and Cedric looked surprised, and then nodded enthusiastically, thanking him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Harry. Maybe we can play a game sometime soon? You were really good on the broom." Cedric complemented him. Cho looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. Harry was sure she would of if Lupin wasn't there.

"Um…sure." He said uncertainly. Cedric grinned, waived and walked away, Cho following after him with a small smile on her face.

"Still hate your wings?" Remus asked kindly.

"Shut up." Harry mumbled. Remus chuckled, and started walking again. Harry followed him, and they walked in silence until they reached the castle.

"You will be sorted into your house at dinner tonight, Harry." Lupin informed him, sitting down on the edge of a fountain. It was very pretty out there, Harry noticed. The only annoying thing was the birds. While everyone else on the planet found small birds adorable, and they're singing pretty, they'd never listened to the lyrics before. Harry was pretty sure that the songs they used in mating season would be R-rated.

"How many houses are there?" Harry asked, his fingertips touching the water. Discretely, he started heating it up slightly, just for fun. He hadn't been able to use his powers all day, and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Lupin said absently, staring up at the sky. Classes were still on so nobody bugged them out there. Everything was quiet. Other then the birds singing.

"What's the difference? And how do I get out of being sorted into Hufflepuff? No way am I going to be in a house with such a silly name." Harry said with a chuckle. He made the little pool warmer, not really noticing just how warm he was making it.

Lupin gave a laugh too, and glanced over at him.

"Well, I can't disagree on you with the name, but you can't tell anyone I said that, since I'm a teacher. Well, Gryffindor is for those who are brave, noble and daring. Hufflepuff is for those who are loyal patient people. To get into Ravenclaw, you have to be very smart, and you have to learn things quickly. Slytherin is for those who…well, they're cunning, sneaky and get what they want." Remus finished, his brows knitted together.

"You mean sneaky little fuckers like politicians then?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows. Remus shot him a look torn between amusement and warning.

"Well…I'm not all brainy, but I do learn things quickly. I'm as impatient as they come so luckily Hufflepuff is out of the question. I've…" Harry stopped short. He knew he was sneaky, since he could steal things so easily. You had to be, if you didn't want to get caught. But he couldn't tell Remus about that…Sure, he liked the guy, but he seemed a little uptight when it came to the law.

"What the…" Lupin exclaimed suddenly. Harry followed his gaze and saw him looking down into the water. Silently and subtly, he balled his hand into a fist and laid it in his lap so Remus couldn't see his fingers where in the water. He tried to look surprised though. About ten or twelve fish were floating around the little pool, being boiled to death.

"What happened to them? The water is suppose to be icy cold, straight from the mountains…" Lupin said, puzzled.

"I dunno. Maybe it was magic?" Harry said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Remus didn't seem to notice though, which Harry was happy for. That could lead to unwanted questions.

"Filch won't be happy about this." Remus said, shaking his head sadly. He looked up at Harry with a small smile.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" Lupin asked him. Harry thought it over.

"I don't know, I like being outside. I've been in the castle far to long. Isn't there anything we could do, for fun?" Harry asked, missing Tiny immensely. Tiny was his best friend, and they always had fun around the city. There was always something to look at or do.

"Other then flying and talking with friends, I don't think so." Lupin said thoughtfully.

"Well, can't we walk around in the forest again until dinner time?" Harry asked hopefully. Maybe he could get away from Lupin for a while and talk to some magical animals. He even found himself wanting to talk to the Hippogriffs. Maybe they could teach him how to fly.

"Do you promise not to wander off? The forest isn't called the forbidden forest for nothing. There's a lot of dangerous creatures in there, more then you'll probably find anywhere else in the UK," Lupin said seriously.

"Hey, the Hippogriff thingy didn't kill me, I'm sure non of the other monsters in there is goanna do it ether." Harry said lightly. Harry jumped down from the stone they were sitting on by the pool and started walking. Lupin followed him with a frown.

"People with such attitudes are usually the first ones who gets killed." Remus said wryly, grinning. Harry gave him an amused smile.

"Didn't know you had it in you, _Professor_." Harry mocked him with a laugh. Remus laughed to as they walked over the grounds towards the forest.

"What sort of dangerous creatures are there, magical that is?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, theirs Hinkypunks, Vampires, Centaurs, Unicorns and Spiders." Remus said, naming of a few.

"Of course there's a lot, lot more then that. Even an innocent looking plant could kill you with its poison if you don't know what your doing." Lupin had gone into lecture mode, so Harry tuned him out.

They were now a few feet into the forest, and they were still walking. Harry saw two gray eyes stare at him from a bush. He stared right back at them.

"What do you recon that is?" Harry said, pointing at the bush. The thing behind it would have no place to run, other then behind a tree. Still they could see what it was when it moved. It wasn't one of the most brilliant places to hide.

"Is it a poisonous bush that will leap at us and kill us if we look at it long enough? Watch out, it's got a flower!" Harry yelled over dramatically, pointing at the bush. He started laughing at his own joke, and walked over to the bush.

"Harry you don't know what's behind there." Lupin warned him. Harry only scoffed silently to himself. He peered over the bush and looked down. A huge black dog, that was a little smaller then Tiny in height, laid like a ball with both of his paws over his eyes. Harry could count all of its ribs, and the fur was long and dirty.

"What happened to you?" Harry breathed out to the dog, looking down at the thing with pity. The dog looked up at him with shock, if a dog actually could do that.

"Hey Remus, its just a stray dog. We can take him to my family, Fay can take care of him." Harry said as he walked around the little bush. The dog was staring at him open mouthed.

"Harry don't touch it, you don't know if it's even a dog! And it could bite and be full of rabies for all you know." Remus said as he got closer.

"It won't hurt me." Harry called back. Lupin started walking over to him, and the dog got a panicked look on his face.

"Relax, he's a nice guy." Harry whined out to the dog softly so Lupin wouldn't hear.

"Harry please, you don't-" He stopped talking when he saw the dog. His face was full of shock, which turned to anger. He grabbed Harry around his upper arm forcefully and placed himself in between himself and the stray dog. Harry found it a little wired that the dog didn't answer him. But then again, something was just off with the whole dog. It didn't even act like a real dog.

"Harry go back to the castle." Remus said, pointing his wand at the dog.

"Oh Remus for crying out loud, the dog isn't full of rabies. Sure it looks like hell, but like I said, Fay can fix him up." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. He was surprised that Lupin would ask him to go alone back to school.

"Just do as I say." Lupin answered him stiffly.

"No." Harry said stubbornly. He wanted to know what was so special about the dog.

"Harry, tell him that I just want to talk. He'll understand." The dog barked. How the hell was Harry suppose to tell Remus that? He couldn't say that he could talk to animals, that would just be stupid.

"Maybe the dog just wants a…uh, chat?" Harry said hesitantly. That sounded stupid, even to his own ears. The dog threw him an annoyed look.

"I've met this, _Black_ dog before. Trust me, he's insane." Remus sneered the word '_black'_.

"Yes Remus, I can see that the dog is black. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. And the dog isn't insane." Harry said, as if he was talking to a four year old. Remus shot him a warning look.

"Trust me on this one Harry."

"What's so special about it? You didn't do much with Buckbeak." Harry said, annoyed. The dog sighed and its back hunched slightly. Paws became feet, hands and most of the hair went away beside the mop on his head. Before them stood a man with a jail suit on, wild black hair and wax like skin. He was dirty from head to toe, and his eyes had a pained look in them.

"Hi, Remus." The man said. Something in Harry's mind clicked. He'd seen him before, on the news.

"Sirius Black?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't so sure anymore if the guy was crazy or not. He looked rather crazy, but so did Leggy.

"Hello Harry, and before you jinx me Remus, let me speak, please." Black said, holding up both of his dirty hands. Crystal would of washed him up before anything else, Harry thought with a pang. He missed his family.

"And why should I listen to you Black? You got Lily and James killed. He was your own best friend! I don't care about your reason, you deserve to die for what you did!" Remus yelled, surprising Harry. He had been very quiet and calm the whole time he'd known him.

"Lupin listen to the guy at least. It can't hurt. He doesn't have a wand, you do." Harry reminded him quietly. He was very curious as to know what Sirius had to say. And surprisingly, he didn't feel angry that he had 'killed' his parents. If he had done it, that is. It was probably because he still didn't know how they looked like, so they weren't really real to him.

"Fine. Start talking." Remus said, glaring. Black looked like he could of leaped with joy. Well, if his body had been in better condition, maybe.

"Well, you see, we didn't tell you this, because I was convinced that you were the traitor back then. We switched secret keepers over to Peter instead of me. I was James closest friend, everyone would think it was me, it was just too obvious. I should have known when Peter didn't protest, because he's usually such a cowered. But I didn't and now their…" He stopped to take a shuddering breath.

"I went to check on him that night, but he wasn't home, and their was no sign of any struggle. So I went over to James's place to see if everything was okay…" Sirius stopped again, looking down at his shoos. Remus had lowered his wand, and it was hanging loosely in his hand.

"But, you killed Peter and all those muggles…they saw what happened." Remus said, his hand tightening around his wand again. Sirius shook his head.

"I tried to kill him, but he tricked me. He started yelling so the whole street could hear about how I betrayed Lily and James. He cut of his own finger and transformed into a rat, hiding down in the sewers." Black finished off angrily. Harry only listened to the story with interest.

"So…this Peter guy, he's still alive then?" Harry asked the now two silent men. Black glanced at him and gave a small smile, nodding.

"But why didn't you say something?" Remus asked, astonished.

"I didn't get a trail. They just sent me straight to Azkaban without anyone listening."

"Why don't we go up to the castle then, and tell Dumbledore? He could get you free." Harry suggested. It seemed like Dumbledore was the one with most power in the whole Wizarding community. Even more so than Fudge.

Both of the older men's eyes darkened at that. Sirius shook his head.

"He was the one that got me sent there. We told him that I would be the Secret Keeper, but we gave the secret to Peter instead." Black explained.

"But why did you break out now though? Why not do it right away?" Lupin asked, changing the subject rather quickly. Sirius took out a wrinkled peace of parchment from his jail suit and handed it over to Remus. Harry walked closer and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, that's the twins! And Ron…damn their family is big." Harry said with a low whistle. Sirius pointed a dirty finger to Ron's shoulder.

"That's him. That's Peter. I could have recognized that rat anywhere." Sirius said, almost stabbing the moving picture with his finger.

"I could probably get him." Harry said with a shrug. Both of the older men's head whipped up to him expectantly. Sirius actually had a bit of joy in his dead, haunted eyes.

"If I could get him, I could give him to Remus and then you can make him testify for you. In the meanwhile we could keep you, Sirius, as a pet or something." Harry suggested. Lupin smiled at the idea, and glanced up at Sirius with exited eyes.

"That could actually work, you know." He said, sounding like a little kid on Christmas. Sirius nodded his head excitedly.

"So, which house is he in, and how does the whole house choosing thing work?" Harry asked, putting his hands into his pockets. Sirius took the bit of parchment and put it into his jail suit again.

"Well, you get the sorting hat on your head, which can read all of your thoughts, so it chooses what quality you have, and puts you into the house you will do best in." Remus said, summing it up quickly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"To be all magic fantastic and shit, you guys are really unoriginal. A talking _hat_?" Harry smirked at the silly thought. A hat that can read your deepest thoughts, and then he frowned.

"If it can hear everything in my head, I don't want to put it on." Harry said, taking his hands out of his pockets. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down, kicking a stone with his beat up shoe.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I've got things in my head that I don't want to share." Harry replied.

"Don't worry about it. The hat is thousands of years old, and has heard millions of people's thoughts. Besides, it has a charm on it, so everything it hears is confidential. It can't tell it to anyone, not even Dumbledore." Remus reassured him. Harry bit his piercing, thinking it over. It would probably be okay if no one could hear him…

"Okay, fine. Which house does Ron belong to?" Harry really hoped that it wasn't Hufflepuff. That would just be too embarrassing.

"Mr. Weasely is in Gryffindor, with the rest of his family." Remus said confidently.

"Arthur Weasely's children?" Sirius asked, looking up. He had sort of spaced out of the conversation for a few minuets. Remus nodded, and looked back at Harry with concern.

"Harry there are other ways to get Peter. Once you're in a house, you can't get out again. You should let the sorting hat chose for you." Remus told him. Sirius scoffed and leaned back on a tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh please, Gryffindor is the best house, and you know it. You can't go to Hufflepuff, that would just be embarrassing." Harry had to laugh at that. Sirius smiled and Remus looked disapproving.

"You can't go into Ravenclaw ether, because they only study there. Where's the fun in that? And Slytherin is just a bunch of nasty old slimy bastards. Sneaky as hell, I'll give them that, but they're as evil as the Grindewall the whole lot of them." Sirius said, spitting on the ground. Harry was surprised at the venom in Sirius's voice, but then again he wasn't. The guy did seem a bit…crazy.

"Sirius don't tell him that, let Harry decide for himself who he likes and doesn't like." Remus scolded him, but Harry could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

"Its alright. I'll probably come to the same conclusion at the end of the week." Harry said with a laugh. Sirius laughed too, but stopped when Remus glared at him.

"Honestly, your still acting like you're a child." Remus said, rolling his eyes. Sirius gave a huge grin, and you could see a little of the man he used to be. There was a comfortable pause where no one said a word. There really wasn't anything left to say. But Harry still felt that he needed to break the silence, since it was getting late.

"Well, why don't you change back into a dog, and I can say I found you. Fay will take care of you. Oh, and I have another dog named Tiny, so when he tries to beat you up for not being a real dog, tell him you're a friend of mine." Harry said, and Sirius and Remus looked at him.

"Yeah about that, how do you talk to dogs anyway? Or can you talk to other animals as well?" Harry felt like punching the guy. Remus was standing in between them! How could he just say something like that?

"I can't talk to dogs…" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes you can." Sirius said obliviously.

"Harry?" Lupin asked hesitantly. Harry threw his hands up in the air, exasperated at Black's stupidity. How stupid could you get?

"Fine, I can talk to dogs, cats, Hippogriffs you name it. But this doesn't leave us. If you tell anyone, I'll tell Dumbledore about him." Harry threatened Lupin, as he pointed at Black. Sirius got an amused look on his face.

"He looks just like James, but he acts more like Lily." He said with a chuckle, starting at Harry fondly.

"Trust me, there is _more_ then enough James in there as well…" Remus muttered. Sirius gave a barking laugh.

"Well, its almost dinner, and Harry will be sorted then so we need to go. I think I can take you to Harry's family if we hurry, and then you'll meet me out here again tonight. Okay?" Remus asked, giving his friend a hug. Sirius nodded silently and transformed back into a dog.

"What should we call him?" Harry asked as they started to walk back to the school grounds. Instead of walking towards the school this time, they walked over to the gaits instead.

"Padfoot." Remus said without thinking it over.

"And his name's Moony, and your dad's name was Prongs. We were marauders at school. At least that's what everyone called us." Sirius barked happily as he trotted beside Harry. Harry couldn't answer him out here though, so he just smiled at him.

They reached the gaits and Harry was told to wait there. It didn't take much convincing, since Harry didn't want to run away anymore. Well, he wanted to, but he felt that he couldn't. He couldn't do that to his family.

About twenty minuets later, Lupin came back. When he saw Harry sitting on the ground, playing with some grass in his hands, he looked surprised.

"Your still here?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, didn't you want me to wait, like you told me to?" He asked, amused. It was funny to surprise sometimes.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Come, dinner is suppose to start, and we're running a little late."

"Did you tell them about him not being a real stray dog?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, I didn't. I told them that you asked if Fay could take care of him, and that the he was named Padfoot. He's going to sneak out tonight, so I told them to let him sleep downstairs." Remus said as they walked into the castle. They started walking towards the Great Hall, and everyone became very silent when they stopped in the doorway.

* * *

Okay, I realise that a lot of you will be mad at me when you don't get your way with the story. But you guys have to remember that I'm the one making it, and I am trying to get some of your oppinions in here. Most of you hated the H/G paring, so congrats, I'm not doing it. But I won't tell you who I'm going to pair him up with ether, because that would ruing the story for you. 

Thanks again for reading, and I hope you review! (No Flames, please)


	12. Chapter 12

I have to tell you something that is very annoying. You see, I'm in my last year at school, and to get into the next school that i want, i have to have very good grades. Let's just say that their not so good any more. I get easily distracted, so it doesn't help that I've become friends with the class clown. We have fun though, so i don't really care all that much. But, others do, so i have to focus a little more on my school work. And I have exams coming up. I think I have three next week or something, so I'm going to be busy. 

I have a plan though! I'll wright in the middle of the night instead, so I'll just sleep less and write more. My family doens't exacly know that i write fan fictions. They just think I'm weird and sit in my room alone when I'm home. So I can't say that I have to update for you guys. I'll try to make it work, and update as fast as I can every time. Promise! R&R! (No Flames, please)

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes at all the silent students and started walking forwards. Lupin, or _Professor_ Lupin, started walking after him. As soon as they were two feet into the Hall, everyone started whispering again. Some of the younger ones even started to point at his wings.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the teachers table with a four-legged stool. There was a pointed wizarding hat, which looked ragged and old, patched and frayed. It was moving slightly where it sat on the stool, as if observing all the students in the hall, even thought it didn't have any eyes.

"Harry I am telling you, let the hat choose. You can get Peter another way." Remus whispered when they were almost there. Harry was about to reply, but was cut off by a rather tall gangly red head, who had a lot of pimples in his face. He puffed his skinny chest out slightly, and Harry was almost blinded by the shiny badge attached to his robe. Harry noticed that he'd stood up from the red table. A Gryffindor, then.

The tall gangly boy stuck his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Percy Weasely. Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any trouble, Mr. Potter, just come to me." He said obnoxiously. The whole hall went silent, and everyone waited to see what happened. Harry hadn't taken his hand yet, and he wasn't planning on it ether. This guy was more snobbish then a Hippogriff.

"You talk funny." Harry said, and continued to walk down the isle. Lupin had walked the rest of the way, and was sitting beside a very sour Snape. Harry didn't see Percy's face, but he could hear his angry grumbling over all the snickering and giggles.

McGonagall, however, did not look amused. Her mouth was in a thin line, and her back stood stiff.

"Harry!" Someone hissed from the teacher's table. Harry turned around and saw Lupin.

"_Behave_." He mouthed. Harry only rolled his eyes.

"Sit down on the stool, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, lifting the hat up from its position. Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked very interested in the sorting. He was even leaning forward a little.

Harry unfolded his wings, so that they would stretch out enough for him to sit down. Once his bum touched the stool, he tucked them back in, a little self-consciously. Everyone was staring at him, and it was a bit unnerving. He did know his own history now, and he did know that he was famous. He just couldn't get his mind around it.

Harry felt the hat being placed on his head, and it sank down in front of his eyes.

_"Ah, Mr. Potter, I thought I would see you two years ago, you were on the list, my boy, yes. Had a good time I presume? Yes, well. Where to put you, hmm. You do have a very smart brain I see, lots of talent, Ravenclaw could use you, yes, you would do good there with your brains and wit, but no, your to much like your mother, yes, Ms. Even. Not Ravenclaw you say? No? well, definitely not Hufflepuff, I can see that much. You do have loyalty though, very loyal, but your not nice enough to get to Hufflepuff, no. What about Slytherin? They could make you big, get you famous and help you to your goals. Not interested in fame you say, interesting, very noble. But you aren't very noble, are you Mr. Potter? No, you've done your fare share of bad things at such a young age._

_"Your brave, yes, I can see lots of bravery. Bravery at the edge of becoming foolish. Maybe even too brave to be a Slytherin? Your daring too I see. Hmm, but where to put you? I see your intensions on going to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. You'll find loyal friends there, I see you seek them out. Yes, good friends in Gryffindor, but they can't help you to the top."_ The Sorting Hat ranted on. Harry couldn't hear anything other then the hat, and he was sure he'd been sitting there for at least ten minuets.

_"I don't want to go to the top."_ Harry thought back with a frown.

_"No? I can see you have no interest for fame, or the fame you already possess. It really is only between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hmm, yes, well, since you must…GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat roared, and McGonagall took the hat of off him. The whole Hall broke into huge cheers, which were coming from the Gryffindor's.

Harry was surprised that the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table looked disappointed, but they were cheering and clapping non the less. The Slytherin's looked impatient and rolled their eyes as Harry walked down to the red table. A lot of hands were stuck into his face as he sat down at the end of the table.

"Hey Harry, come sit with us!" Two identical voices yelled over all the noise. Harry looked behind himself and saw the twins standing there with two huge smiles on their faces. Harry smiled as well and stood up, following them down the table to where the twins were sitting.

There was still a lot of girls sitting around them, giggling and blinking their eyelashes at the twins, flipping their hair around. There was also a lot of children his own age around the table.

"Everyone this is Harry-

"Harry, this is everyone." George finished. Harry gave a small smile and looked at everyone who were smiling and waving at him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm a third year as well." Said the bushy brown haired girl sitting in front of him. She stuck her hand out for him to shake, and Harry took it, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry, as the twins told you." He answered her. He felt someone nudge him in the side, and looked to his right where Fred was sitting.

"I have a crush on her, mate, so don't get any ideas, alright?" Fred said seriously. More serious then Harry had seen him before anyway. He put both of his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I just met the girl. I'm only being friendly. She's yours." Harry said, lowering his hands again. Hermione was blushing like crazy, obviously heard the whole thing. She grabbed Harry's hand though, when he lowered it.

"That's an interesting Tattoo." She observed, tracing the circle with her index finger. Harry took his hand back quickly and put it in his lap.

"I have a lot of interesting Tattoos." He replied with a shrug. No need to let them know that he was born with this one though. That was really the reason for all the tattoo's in the first place. Jack had suggested that he took some so the one in his hand didn't look so suspicious. But after taking four tattoo's Harry found out that he really liked them and got more over the years.

"I know that. I saw you when Snape brought you in here…it just looked familiar." She said. They stopped talking for a while when the food came on the table. Harry stared at it in awe. He'd never seen that much food in his life. And it just came out of nowhere! He followed the others lead and piled his plate high, but he couldn't top off the twins.

"Hermione, it's a circle, of _course_ it looks familiar." A sour voice grumbled from her left side. She closed her eyes and breather in one calming breath, before opening them again and glaring down at her food. She stabbed her vegetables a little more viciously then necessary.

"I can see that, _Ronald_. But it was a different kind of circle." She answered calmly, controlling her voice. Harry glanced over at the 'Ronald', and found Ron.

"Hey, your that kid with the bloody nose and skin that changed color. I have to meet your sister, what's her name?" Harry asked, him. Ron only scowled, and the tips of his ears turned red. Harry wasn't really interested in meeting her, he just wanted to embarrass Ron. But it was impressive, Harry had to admit.

"Ginny Weasely, she's in a grade under us." Hermione answered when Ron didn't. Harry nodded his head in understanding, taking a sip of the delicious pumpkin juice She glanced up at Fred and blushed, looking down at her food again.

"Harry, could I ask you a question without you getting angry with me?" Hermione asked after a few minuets of silent eating. At least for them. Everyone else at the table where shooting curious looks at Harry, whispering and giggling. Harry ignored them and continued to eat, but stopped when Hermione asked him.

Ron snorted into his food, which looked more like he was inhaling than chewing. Harry usually ate from a dumpster, and even he had more table manners then Ron did.

"Of course you would start with the questioning." He mumbled, loud enough for everyone around them to hear. A shy plump boy with big ears who sat on Hermione's other side looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't have to guts to do it.

"I promise I won't get angry, but I'm not promising you an answer ether." Harry said with a kind smile, shooting Ron a dirty look.

"Leave Hermione alone, Ron." George said, without a hint of humour in his voice. Hermione gave him a grateful smile.

"I was wondering how, how you got your wings?" She asked in a rush. That wasn't such a bad question.

"I was born with them." Harry answered, taking another bite of mashed potato. He noticed that people where leaning in their direction, trying to listen to their conversation. Hermione gave him a kind smile, satisfied with the answer.

"I knew that." Ron said loudly, butting in.

"Yes, I told you that when you were blue in the face and had a bloody nose." Harry answered him. Hermione snorted into her drink, and the shy boy beside her bowed his head to hide his laughter. Fred and George were both grinning from ear to ear. Ron glared at him and his ears turned red, along with his face.

"Mr. Potter! I forgot to ask you, where is your uniform?" Professor McGonagall asked, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry gave a nervous laugh and bit his piercing.

"I, uh…sort of…threw it out the window." Harry said, giving another nervous laugh. Harry had been in fights where there were three against one, where everyone was bigger then him, and he had only felt concerned. But with one look McGonagall could make him feel like a scared little school boy. He had a feeling she wouldn't be satisfied with the answer. He wasn't disappointed.

"You, you _threw_ it out the _window_? Why would you throw clothes out the window?" She asked sharply in an appalled voice. Harry cringed, while Fred and George where shaking with silent laughter.

"It looked like a dress!" He said, exasperated. It was a wonder he was the only one who could see that.

"Mr. Potter. The uniform is _muggle_ like pants, a _muggle_ like shirt, and _muggle_ like shoes. The only thing that could even _resemble_ a dress, is the robe. It's only a few hours of the day and then you can go back to your own clothes." She answered him in the same tone he used with her.

"Do I have to wear the robe?" He asked, and could of smacked himself for asking. Her nostrils flared and her hands balled into fists.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you _must_. Professor Lupin will take you to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get your school things. You'll start classes on Monday so you have Friday off. That should be more then enough time to get settled into your dorm." She said, her lips in a thin line. She marched back up to the teacher's table and said something to Lupin, and then sat back down in her own seat.

"Harry! You threw your uniform out the window? That's against school rules." Hermione said in a worried voice, like it was one of the world's biggest sins. Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"And…?" He trailed off. Sure he could see that it was wrong to throw it out, but it wasn't the end of the world. She gave him a horrified look.

"Harry you can't just throw things out of windows like that! Its against the rules, you could loose us house points, or worse, get detention." She said with a scared look in her eye.

"Hermione relax! You've been to detention with me, and that wasn't so bad. And you've lost a few house points yourself." Fred told her with a smirk, which made her blush. She didn't say anything back, but Harry could see that she was smiling down at her plate.

"Hi." A quiet voice came from across the table.

"M- My name is N-Neville Longbottom. I'm in y-your class too." He said with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Neville." Harry said with a kind smile. Hermione was looking at him again with the same questioning look in her eye.

"Just ask the bloody question, Hermione. I'm not going to be mad at you, relax. I don't like being mad." He told her with a smile. She smiled back hesitantly.

"Well, I was wondering about you, actually. I mean, it doesn't say in any of the books I've read about you having wings. And what happened to them? I noticed that there were some scars on them…" She trailed off uncertainly. It looked like she wanted to ask something else, and Harry had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was about the Dursley's. He was grateful that she didn't ask though.

"Their full of scars after training them. At first you could just throw a pencil at it and it would go right through. But now it take's huge rocks and a lot of force to break the skin." Harry said with a shrug. He was almost grateful towards Hermione. Everyone around them where trying to listen in on the conversation, which meant that Harry didn't have to say this more then once. Which suited him just fine.

"Why, what was wrong with them before?" Ron asked, butting in again. Harry sent him a glare, which made him shrink back a little.

"Next question." He grumbled. He didn't feel like thinking about it now. He didn't want to think about the Dursley's at all. Hermione looked a little surprised, but again, she used tact and didn't question it.

"Okay…when did you get your first tattoo?" She asked, taking another bite of her food.

"When I was about…eight or nine, I think." It was a little fuzzy. He couldn't really remember the first one that much. He knew it was on his shoulder though, with a Celtic design.

"That young?!" Hermione asked, appalled. She had dropped her fork and was staring at Harry, shocked.

"Wicked." The twins said together, glancing over at each other, obviously planning something. Harry only shrugged. Before Hermione could ask him anything else, the food disappeared and mouth watering desert filled the table. Harry almost regretted eating so much food. He'd never had cake before, or pie, or ice cream…With a pang he wondered if his family was getting the same food as he was. Even John, who now hated him.

"Where have you been the last seven years?" A boy around twelve asked. Harry stiffened slightly, but then eased up again. He didn't have to tell them anything, did he? He was the one with the information, and no one could make him say anything.

But wasn't it obvious that he'd been in London? Lupin told him that it was all over the newspapers. Harry wondered for a moment just how much the rest of the school knew.

"Colin! You can't ask him that, its too personal." Hermione scolded. Harry shot her a grateful look.

"Why?" He asked, confused. It may have sounded like an innocent question, but it would only lead to more complicated ones.

"Because its non of your bloody business, alright? I'm not asking about your life story, now am I?" Harry snapped, irritated. The questions had all made him think about the Dursley's, which got him to think about bad memories.

_He could see Vernon's grinning face as he smashed the belt buckle into his face._

_Dudley's ugly face as he threw a whole box of needles on him and into the cupboard, slamming the door shut so he couldn't see where they where._

_Petunias crazy eyes right before she would beat him with the frying pan for no reason at all…_

"You alright, mate?" George asked him, laying a careful hand at his shoulder. Harry jumped at the contact and snapped out of his little trance.

"He's a bloody lunatic…" Ron whispered to a black boy sitting beside him. The boy smiled hesitantly, but didn't answer him. Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"Are all the questions bothering you, Harry? Because I can stop-" She started, but Harry cut her off before she could finish.

"No, its fine. I don't really mind your questions, they were okay- I just don't want it to get to personal. I'm fine talking about the wings and stuff, so just ask, don't worry about it." Harry told her with a half hearted smile. She smiled back at him.

"Okay, well, can you fly?" She asked, taking a bite of her ice cream. Harry had taken a little bit of everything, curious about how it tasted.

"No." He answered, shaking his head. She look surprised, and then her whole face lit up. He could hear Fred sigh beside him, and saw that he was staring at Hermione with a dreamy sort of look on his face. Harry turned away, slightly disturbed.

"Ginny is really good with Magical creatures. She once taught an owl to fly. Maybe she could help you?" Harry started laughing. She looked confused.

"Are you serious? Did you know that owls are one of the most stupid animals on the planet? They're practically brain dead. The only way they survive is on pure instinct and nothing more." He said, snickering.

"Not magical owls mate. Muggle animals tend to be rather stupid, but not the magical kind. That's how we send post in the magical world you know, through owls." Fred told him, snapping out of his Hermione staring. _I'll have to talk to one before I decide on that one,_ Harry thought to himself. He only smiled and nodded, shoveling his mouth full of pie to have an excuse not to talk.

"But are you interested Harry? I'm sure she could teach you. She probably wouldn't mind." Hermione pressed, an eager smile on her face.

"Maybe. If you talk to her and everything is fine with her, then maybe. I'll have to think about it." He told her. Her smile faltered a little, but she shrugged and went back to eating. Harry was secretly happy though. Maybe Ginny could teach him how to fly…and if she couldn't, he could always ask a Hippogriff.

"So Harry, what do you usually do for fun?" George asked him absently, determent to keep the conversation going. _Work_, was the first word that popped into his head. Harry actually enjoyed working for the family. Sure, he knew it was wrong to steal, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. And he liked searching in dumpsters, because there was always something interesting in them. And he loved the city. To walk around in the park, to do 'people watching' with Tiny.

"Hmm, play with my dog Tiny and Fay." Harry answered, shrugging.

"You mean you don't play any sort of sports?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Who's Fay?" Hermione asked, getting back into the conversation.

"My little sister." Harry answered. She raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip.

"Your parents are dead, how can you have a little sister?" Ron asked. Hermione's head whipped around, sending some of her bushy curls into his face.

"Ronald! Stop being mean! That's non of your business." She snapped, glaring at him. Ron looked a little surprised, and then angry.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know its true! And your just as curious as I am about where Potter's been all these years. Why won't you tell us, Potter? We all know you ran away from home. Where did you-" Ron had started to taunt him, and most of the hall went silent when they saw a possibility of a fight. But everyone seemed very, _very_ surprised when Ron was cut off by Hermione punching him in the face.

"Ronald Weasely you shut your mouth!" She yelled into the silent hall, and then cupped her hands in front of her face, her eyes wide with shock.

"Nice punch." Fred commented her, and it sounded like he yelled it into the silent hall. She lowered her hands from her mouth, and stared at Ron, who was clutching his nose, moaning.

"That felt good." She said, and then slapped her hands over her mouth again.

"What am I _saying_?" She said more to herself then anyone else. Harry looked up at the teachers table. Every single one of them were looking at Hermione with shock. Well, everyone but Snape. He sneered, and Harry was disgusted to see that he had a bit of spinach left in his teeth.

All the desert disappeared and the students broke out into whispers again. Harry was glad that the attention was now on a beat red Hermione instead of him, but he still felt bad on her behalf.

"Don't worry about it, its always a little shocking the first time you punch someone. The next few times isn't so bad." Harry said in what he thought was a reassuring voice, but Hermione only looked even more horrified at the prospect of punching someone more then once.

"Well, This has been a very eventful day, and I hope that all of you will be nice to our newest student when he starts here fully. Off to your Common Rooms with you, and no wandering the halls. Ms. Granger, a word please." Dumbledore said, dismissing the students. Hermione gave a terrified little squeak and rushed over to the teachers table.

Dumbledore told her a few words and patted her on the shoulder. She turned around and walked back over to the twins, who was waiting for her, along with Harry, who wanted a word with Lupin.

"He, he said that, the next time, I should punch someone with my other hand…He only took five points." She said, sitting down on one of the almost empty benches. People were staring at Harry, and lingering in the doorway to the Great Hall.

"Come on now, you can see the famous boy later. No need to add more attention to his ego, I'm sure there is plenty enough there as it is." Snape sneered at the students as he ushered them out of the hall.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry told her quietly when most of the students where out of the hall. The twins were still there.

"For what?" She asked, rubbing her knuckles subconsciously.

"For punching Ron and telling him off." Harry said, smiling. Fred slipped his arm around her waist and dragger her off the bench so she was standing next to him.

"I am so proud. Who knew you had it in you?" Fred teased, making her blush. She didn't pull away though, so Harry assumed she was fine with it.

"Are you coming, Harry?" George asked, and he noticed that Hermione and Fred had started walking towards the doors too.

"No, I have to talk to Professor Lupin about something, I'm sure he can show me the way back, thanks." Harry answered as politely as he could. He wasn't use to it, and it would definitely take some time getting use to. They nodded and walked out of the hall, laughing and talking.

"Well Harry, you got your wish." A quiet voice said from behind him. Harry turned around and saw Lupin still sitting at the teachers table.

"Yes, I know. I'm happy about my choice, so don't worry about it." Harry said quickly. Lupin nodded and stood up, walking around the table and down the small platform.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lupin asked, sitting down on the bench. Harry sat down beside him, and Remus drew his wand, casting a spell around them. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Silencing charm." Remus explained.

"I want to go with you and meet Sirius tonight." Remus shook his head.

"No, your not. It will look to suspicious if you disappear tonight. Besides, I wanted to talk to him about personal matters, between the two of us…" Remus trailed off. Harry nodded in understanding.

"But if you to talk about the plan, I want you to tell me everything. Don't hold anything back on me. I'm in this just as much as you are." Harry said sternly, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything, don't worry." There was a comfortable silence, where Harry looked around the Hall and all its pictures.

"You know, your mum and dad were in Gryffindor as well." Remus said suddenly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said quickly, hoping that Remus would get the point.

"Why? Don't you want to know about your parents?" He asked, shocked. Harry shook his head.

"No." He answered.

"Why?" Remus repeated, in the same shocked voice.

"I don't want to talk about that ether. Can you show me the way to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Harry asked, cursing himself for not going with the twins and Hermione.

"Alright…" Remus said slowly and uncertainly. They walked up many flights of stairs in silence, and this time it wasn't so pleasant. They stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress.

"This, Harry, is the Fat Lady. You give her the password, and she'll let you into the Common Room. Don't tell anyone from the other houses the password, or which Portrait is the entrance."

"Password?" The woman asked, looking down at them from the wall.

"Fortuna Major." Remus said.

"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he turned and walked down the moving staircases. Harry tucked his wings in before he jumped into the little hole.

People were talking and playing chess, some listened to music. Harry walked in and sat down in a chair by the fire. Hermione walked over to him quickly, and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Hello Harry." She said pleasantly, a book in her arms. Harry smiled back at her, and looked into the flames again. He wondered when he would be able to use his powers again. It was like an itchy feeling all over his body, like the flames were begging him to be let out. He wasn't use to not using them for a whole day.

"Do you want me to show you your room? I'm sure your stuff is brought up their already." Hermione said, tugging at his arm. He followed after her up the stone steps and into a room with the nr 3 on it.

There was one dirty little box, sitting at the end of his bed, and a back pack made for children around the age of six…it was the same one he'd stolen from Dudley. He'd kept it as a reminder of how his life was before, and how good he had it now. It was sort of like self tormenting.

"Where's your clothes? And the rest of your stuff?" Hermione asked bewildered. She started looking under his bed.

"Hermione, stop. This is my stuff. This is everything I own." Harry said with a smile. It wasn't much, but it was his. She gasped slightly.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She said quickly, shuffling her feet.

"Its alright Hermione. I don't know why your apologizing, I love my stuff." Harry said. He sat down on his bed and emptied the content on the middle of it. Hermione sat down at the bottom, hesitantly.

"This was my first toy." Harry told her with a smile, handing her a broken yo-yo. It was purple, and a little part of it was missing. Hermione took it carefully, and looked at it. Harry had a lot of buttons, and bottle caps, and a few strings. Different things he'd found when he was little and up to his birthday. Harry spotted the bullet. It still had some blood on it.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, laying the yo-yo carefully down on the bed and picking up the bullet. Harry just shrugged.

"I thought you meant shot with a spell…not a gun…that's why you were limping, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, linking everything together.

"Your observant. Yes, that was why I was limping. I didn't know witches and wizards knew about guns." Harry said, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, I'm muggle born. It means that both of my parents are muggles." She explained.

"Did you go to the hospital to get the bullet removed? They normally just throw them out." She said quickly, not letting him get away with changing the subject.

"Crystal, she's sort of like my mum, she took it out with a teaspoon." Harry said, shrugging. He could still remember it clearly, but he wasn't going to show weakness in front of anyone. Hermione gasped.

"Without _sedation_?" She whispered. Harry nodded. Before she could say anything else, the other boys came in to the room, ready for bed.

"I have to go meet Fred, I'll talk to you later Harry. Goodnight." Hermione said in a rush, hopping of the bed quickly. Harry hoped he hadn't scared her, because he liked her company.

He started putting everything back into his box, and he laid it beside his pillow. Ron glared at him from across the room, and Harry ignored him. Neville mumbled a night, and everyone went to sleep.

I hope you guys don't hate me for putting him in Gryffindor. But I thought it fit with him. He might be sneaky, but he's still too nice to be a slytherin. Even with his violent personality. And no, Lupin and Sirius are not dating. Their both straight. I love Tonks/Lupin too much to make ether of them gay P (Not that I mind gay people, have many gay friends, Relax!)

Hope you review!


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up long before the rest of the boys in his dorm. Sitting up in his bed, he glanced around the room. It was round, with huge comfy red beds for everyone. At the end of each bed was a trunk filled with cloths, candy, books anher personal items. Harry was amazed by how much each boy owned.

Harry threw the blankets of off himself and stood up, stretching. His whole body was tingly and felt uncomfortable, like something inside him was pressing on all sides to get out, begging for realise. Only Harry didn't know what it was. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Shrugging, he put on the only other pare of pants he owned and slipped on a hooded grey sweater, buttoning the buttons behind his back. Slipping on his shoes on the way, he walked down to the common room.

There were a few older students there, and they all greeted him politely. Hermione waved him over to the fire place where she was sitting with a thick book in her hands, already dressed.

"Hello Harry," She greeted him politely when he sat down beside her on the couch. Harry smiled his greetings.

"So where're the twins?" Harry asked after a brief silence. It looked like Hermione wanted to ask something very badly, and she was biting her lower lip to stop herself. At his question, she gave a soft laugh.

"They won't get up before the last minuet of breakfast. They're not exactly morning birds," she said, giving him a glance. She put her hand in front of her mouth, biting down on it as discreetly as she could.

"Hermione, just ask," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Why were you shot, and why didn't you go to the hospital?" she blurted quickly. Harry pursed his lips slightly, glancing into the fire. The uncomfortable feeling almost seemed to intensify, but he pushed it away.

Some of the older students were trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, and this was not something he was proud of.

"Perhaps we could speak more privately?" he suggested lightly. He didn't know if he could trust Hermione, but he didn't really care at the time. So what if the rest of the school found out that he'd been shot? It wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, he liked talking to someone his own age.

"Sure, let's walk down to breakfast," She said with a smile, standing up. Harry stood with her and threw an annoyed look at the most obvious eavesdroppers. They looked away quickly, pretending to read, or have a discussion with their friends.

As soon as the portrait hole closed, Harry stretched his wings out wide. They were stiff from sleep. Hermione stared at them with wonder and awe.

"Hermione, how much does the school know about me?" Harry asked when he tucked his wings in again.

"Well, we know that you're the only one ever to survive the killing curse, and that your parents didn't. There're a lot of stories going around about what happened to you after that night. Some children stories say that you lived in a palace with other heroes, and would return to us some day," She said with a laugh, shaking her head. Harry did not find it funny at all. If only she knew what sort of "_palace_" he'd really been in, she wouldn't laugh ether.

"It wasn't until two years ago, when you were suppose to start at Hogwarts that people found out where you'd been all these years. The Ministry and Dumbledore wanted to keep it quiet so that no one would bother you when you grew up, but when you didn't show up on the train or in school, they got worried.

"Dumbledore went looking for you in person the next day, and he came back with the news that you'd ran away from home. No one knew why, we still don't, but we do know something terrible happened. There was a picture…" Hermione stopped talking abruptly as a ghost flew out in front of them, before it went into the next wall, not even sparing them a second glance.

"A picture…?" Harry prompted.

"Oh, right. Well, it was a reporter, actually, Rita Skeeter, she found your old home, and tried to have an interview with your family."

"They're _not_ my family," Harry interrupted her sharply. Hermione looked surprised.

"Okay then. She went to talk with the people you lived with before. Anyway, a man without a face opened the door, and Rita got a picture of it. The article wasn't long, seeing as the people who lived there refused to talk to her, obviously. But it still made the front page." Harry had stopped walking and he could feel his face going pale.

After running away from the Dursley's, he'd found out that other people would get hurt if he blew the flames at them. Jack had almost lost a finger when Harry had accidentally blown some flames in his direction. But the day he'd run away, he'd blown the flames straight at his uncle's face... Harry had never thought much about that day, so it never occurred to him that he might have hurt his uncle.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him hesitantly. Harry looked up at her, not realising he was gripping his head with both of his hands, looking down. The uncomfortable feeling came back tenfold, and he had to clench his teeth together tightly.

"I'm fine. Does the picture still exist?" He asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why would he _want_ to see something as gross as his uncle without a face?

"It's gone. Dumbledore demanded that they destroyed it. He was furious. There were a lot of questions and speculations around what happened to him, but no one other then Dumbledore knows, and he refuses to tell anyone, even his closest friends. But the strange thing was that no one could find you, it was as if you were swept off the face of the earth. Not even the owls, or the most complicated tracing charms could find you. So after searching the muggle way, they gave up, and the Minister announced you dead." Hermione said quietly. They started walking again, and they were almost at the Great Hall.

"But then Professor Lupin saw you and everyone started searching for you again. We still don't know where you've been all these years."

"Well, I ran away when I was six years old…" Harry said with great reluctance. He felt he owed her an explanation, since she'd been so willing to fill him in on what everyone else knew about him.

"Do you want the answer to the question you asked me earlier?" She nodded her head quickly as they sat down inside the almost empty hall. Most of the teachers were there, and a few students. "Well, I never really knew when my birthday was, so we chose the first of September as my birthday, since that's the day I met my family. And I had promised my little sister to take her out and play on the playground before dark. So we said goodbye to everyone else and left. After about five minutes, we were stopped by a gang." Hermione was looking at him with wide eyes, her jaw slack.

"One thing led to another and we got into a fight with them."

"How old is Fay?" Hermione asked, her eyes going wider if that's possible.

"Five."

"_FIVE_?! You let her fight when she's just _five_ years old?! She's not even old enough to start school, she could have gotten really hurt!" she said loudly, staring at Harry with pure shock. Harry laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Hermione, you should be worried about the people she fought with instead, not her. Trust me, she's a vicious little thing. She can take care of herself in a fight. Anyway, when there was only one left, I told her to go home, and she did. But when I was talking to her, the other guy punched me. Eventually, I got him on the ground, so I started to walk away, but then the idiot started fumbling with a gun. I tried to run away, but the next thing I know I'm shot in the leg. Fay ran home to get help though, so I was lucky with that," He said with a shrug. Harry started piling up his plate with food, and the hall was starting to fill up with more students than before. It was almost as full as it had been last night.

"But why didn't you go to the hospital? You could have gotten an infection or-"

"Hermione I don't know if you've noticed, but I have wings sticking out of my back. I can't exactly go to the hospital," Harry told her. She blushed slightly and mumbled something just as the twins came in and sat down on ether side of her. Fred kissed her cheek, making her fading blush flare up again.

"So, what are we talking about on this very lovely day?" George said as he started piling his plate up, along with his twin.

"Nothing much, really," Hermione said quickly, putting some food into her mouth. Fred was about to say something when they heard a hysterical yell coming from the entrance to the Great Hall. One of the ugliest old men, even uglier then old Leggy, was standing in the doorway, two dead fish in both hands and a bony ugly cat circling his feet.

"Who killed my fish?!" the man screamed loudly, shaking the dead fish around over his head. He started walking towards the teachers table, and his boots made a lot of noise in the now silent hall.

"Dumbledore, one of these ruddy students killed my fish! Look at them! They're _dead_!" he screamed again, pushing the fish into the Headmaster's face.

"I can see that, Argus. Perhaps they died of old age?" Dumbledore suggested lightly, pushing the dead fish away from his face gently. This, however only seemed to make "Argus" even more angry.

"All twelve of them at the same time?! I am telling you Albus, some of the students killed them. I bet it was those twins!" He said, accusation lacing his tone. He turned around abruptly and started searching the hall. Fred and George ducked their heads down.

"AHA! _There_ you are!" Argus yelled, and he started walking towards them.

"Damn our sexy red locks," Fred said with an annoyed sigh. Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, but she smiled none the less.

"But we didn't do it this time, we only test stuff on the fish for our…" George started, but Hermione and Fred clamped a hand over his mouth before he could get another word out.

_"Stop saying it!"_ Hermione hissed as Argus came up behind them. Dumbledore was yelling after him to calm down and leave the twins alone, but the old man wouldn't listen.

"Killing fish now, huh? It's not enough for you to fill the _entire_ dungeons with fudge anymore? _You killed my fish_!" he screamed at them, shaking the dripping dead fish around again.

"Would you drop the fish, please? I'm trying to eat here," an older boy who was sitting beside Harry said, annoyed. Argus glanced at him, his grey eyes doing a little crazy dance.

"Albus, give them detention!" Argus demanded.

"Argus, you know I can't. Now please dispose of the fish and come here and have some breakfast with the rest of us, hmm?" Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. Argus let out an angry shriek and stalked out of the now laughing hall, his ugly bony cat following in his wake.

"Blaming us for killing fish-

"I'm hurt that-

"They think our jokes-

"Are that unoriginal," Hermione finished for them with a roll of her eyes. Harry looked at her, surprised. He gave her a questioning look.

"I've been with them for too long now not to pick up on it," she said with a shrug, seeming indifferent. Harry felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked up. Professor Lupin was standing there in his robes, looking down at him with a stern face, but his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Harry, are you ready to leave, or do you want a few more minuets with your breakfast?" he asked politely, greeting a few other students with a little wave and a slight nod.

"I'm ready to go, but I don't have any money…" He trailed off, a little embarrassed.

"Actually, you do. Your parents left you a lot of money when they died. You have access to about 20 of it now, and you'll get the rest when you turn 17," Lupin told him with a smile. Harry was shocked, but nodded anyway, trying to hide his surprise. He stood up from his seat.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later," he told his new friends. At least he looked at them as his friends.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said, Fred and George mumbled their goodbyes through their stuffed mouths.

"Oh yes, we'll _really_ miss you," Ron drawled sarcastically a few seats down. He said it so low that Harry wasn't supposed to hear it. And if he was normal, he probably wouldn't have. But with his enchanted hearing, he could hear everything much better then a normal person.

"You got something to say, _Ron_?" Harry asked, walking a few steps towards the red head. Ron stiffened when he heard Harry's voice. Harry was a lot stronger then Ron was, with a lot more experience.

"No, nothing," he said, his voice shaking slightly. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Harry don't, just ignore him. Mr. Weasley, no more smart comments, alright?" Remus said, with an undertone of annoyance.

"Yes sir," Ron said innocently. He turned around to his food and friends, mumbling "_idiot_" under his breath.

"You know, Ron, if you don't start mumbling properly, that mouth of yours is going to get you into big trouble some day," Harry said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Harry..." Remus warned as he started walking, grabbing hold of Harry's forearm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your nipples on," Harry said, earning a few chuckles from the students. He jerked out of Lupin's hold. He didn't like physical contact. At all. Remus looked surprised at his actions, but shrugged it off.

"Watch your mouth Mr. Potter," he said, with an undertone of amusement.

"So, how are we getting to '_Diagon_ _Alley'_?" Harry asked, making air quotes. They were out of the Hall now, on their way towards the village. Harry scratched his throat, where the uncomfortable feeling seemed to centre itself. He cleared his throat a couple of times, but the feeling wouldn't go away. It was a lot worse now than it had been earlier.

"We're going to Apparate," Lupin said, giving him a concerned look.

"Say what now?" Harry asked confused, making Lupin chuckle.

"Apparate, it means we're going to move from one place to another in only a few seconds," Remus explained.

"When can I learn tohat?" Harry asked, clearing his throat once again.

"In your sixth year. Harry, are you alright?" Harry only nodded, clearing his throat once again. He gave a slight hiccup, and was horrified when he saw that a little cloud of smoke came out of his mouth. Remus was staring at him with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to speak.

"I-I smoke," Harry lied poorly. He had tried it a few times, but it didn't taste like anything, and he didn't get addicted. So, Harry figured he had better things to use his money on then cigarettes.

"Um, Harry, just because you smoke doesn't mean smoke comes out of your mouth at random times. That is not from smoking. And you're only thirteen. You shouldn't smoke. You're too young," Remus scolded with a frown.

"Harry, are you hiding something?" Remus asked him, stopping right before the gate. Harry bit his piercing, wondering what sort of lie he could feed his professor. He opened his moth again, but his speech was interrupted by a big black cloud of hot smoke. Harry clamped his mouth shut quickly, looking a little panicked. Even the biggest idiot knew that that was not from smoking.

Deciding that it was to risky to say anything at all, Harry shrugged and shook his head.

"Harry James Potter, if you think I'm going to just let that go with a shake of the head, you are very much mistaken," Remus said firmly. Harry didn't know what to do, because if he opened his mouth, smoke came out. So he couldn't even tell a lie.

"Harry something could be wrong, maybe we should go back to Madam Pomfrey?" Harry shook his head quickly and clamped a hand over his nose when he saw smoke coming out of it. What the _hell_ was happening?! Harry had never in all his life experienced something like this before.

"Something could be wrong. I can't take you to Diagon Alley like this," Remus said, lifting his arms as if to touch him. Harry jerked back instinctively, shaking his head.

"I'm fine!" He mumbled through the smoke.

"Of course you're not fine! You're breathing pure smoke! Harry, come on, let's go to the Hospital wing" Lupin said appalled. Harry turned away from him and started coughing violently.

"Harry?" Lupin asked, alarmed. Harry started coughing up huge fire balls, bigger than before. The circle in his hand burned painfully and a tickling feeling started down his spine. Harry fell to his knees, burning a hole straight through the ground with his fists that he realised were on fire.

"Harry!" Remus yelled alarmed. He tried to spray water on him with his wand. But the water had hardly left the wand before it was boiled away by the flames that consumed Harry.

Harry didn't feel any pain, but it wasn't a pleasant feeling either. It was like something was trying to get out of his back, but it was stuck. It was a very, very uncomfortable feeling. Harry would never make fun of pregnant women ever again.

"Harry, can you hear me?!" Remus yelled, looking helpless. His eyes were wide with panic, and both of his hands were gripping his greying hair. Harry only nodded, before throwing his head back, letting the flames go straight up into the air. The young professor stumbled back and away from him in surprise.

It was starting to get a _little_ painful now, Harry decided, wincing violently. He tried closing his mouth to take a breath, because his lungs were begging for oxygen, but the flames wouldn't stop. They were coming out of his mouth and fists, and the same tingly feeling that came from his spine started in his eyes.

"I'm fetching Dumbledore!" Remus yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the castle. Harry wanted to stop him, but the flames were preventing him from speaking.

He gripped the earth with his fingers, digging into the ground. He'd fallen on his back now, both of his wings spread out behind him. Harry arched his back and managed a small groan. The flames lessened their force, and Harry managed to close his mouth, letting out a slight whimper. His eyes and back were burning and stinging painfully, feeling like someone was sticking needles into his eyes.

Harry could hear voices above him, calling his name, asking him questions. But he couldn't answer. He couldn't even make out what they were saying.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The stinging in his eyes disappeared, and the pain in his back was completely gone. Harry lay on the grass with his eyes closed for a few seconds. Everything around him was quiet, but he could hear many small thumping noises that he'd never heard before, and he could hear a lot of breathing and shuffling of feet.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around himself. Everything within twelve feet was one big burned hole. But the patch of grass Harry was laying on was greener than ever. Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors were standing on the edge of the hole, staring at him with wide eyes, along with Hagrid and Professor Lupin. It did not escape Harry's eyes that Dumbledore did not look surprised.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" some guy in the back asked, breaking the silence. Everyone started backing away from the hole when Harry sat up. Everyone except Hermione. Ron was trying to get her to go back, but she wouldn't budge.

"We need to get him over to our side, Albus," Remus said after a brief silence, never taking his eyes away from the gigantic hole that surrounded Harry.

Harry stood up, and was surprised that he didn't feel a thing where his wound had been. Actually, he felt great. Better then he'd ever felt before.

Every student backed away some more, leaving Hermione and the teachers standing near him.

"Harry, try to fly over or something!" Hermione called out to him, tears streaming down her face. Harry didn't understand why she was crying. Maybe he'd hurt some of them?

"Did anyone get hurt?" Harry called back, and was surprised at how different his voice sounded. It was more musical now, and deeper. Hermione shook her head quickly.

"Stay there Harry! We'll make a bridge or something!" Lupin called, still staring at the hole in shock and awe. Harry tried stretching his wings, and was startled at how much bigger they were. His skin was paler too.

Ignoring his teacher, Harry tried to flap his wings, and was delighted when he went up into the air. He did it again, and again and again, until he was over a hundred feet in the air. Someone on the ground was calling his name, and some of the students were screaming loudly, running away from him.

Harry leaned a bit forward and shot towards the ground, flying over the students and landing on the other side of the crater perfectly. He tucked his wings in and turned around to face the student's and teachers.

"Didn't know I could do that," Harry said into the silence, again surprised at how different his voice sounded.

_"Look at his eyes!"_

_"Did your hear his voice?"_

_"He's so handsome now!"_

_"Didn't know people could be so pale."_

All the students started babbling at once, pointing and talking loudly. Dumbledore and Remus came through the crowd of students, stopping in front of him.

"How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked him, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Harry took a step back instinctively.

"I feel fine, better then I have in years actually," he answered the old headmaster suspiciously, taking another small step back.

"Harry what was that?" Remus demanded, looking a bit flustered. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno, but the uncomfortable feeling I've had ever since I woke up isn't there anymore. Glad to have it out of my system. So, are we leaving for Diagon Ally now? I mean, no blood no foul, right?" Harry tried to change the subject, but he knew it was in vain.

"You can't possibly let something like that be running around the school!" Draco yelled, pushing his way through the students.

"What if something like that happens in the hallway, or in the Great Hall? _We_ could get hurt!" Another girl with a pig like face yelled, stomping her foot like a two year old. Harry was not surprised to see that she was from Slytherin.

"He's a _freak_! I don't want him in my dorm! Go home Potter, to whatever dumpster you lived in before!" Ron yelled, spitting at his feet.

"Just wait until my father hears about this," Draco said threateningly. The other students were jeering with him, glaring daggers at Harry's shellshocked form. It wasn't like he could do anything to stop it, and no one was hurt...

"_SILENCE_!" Dumbledore's voice thundered throughout the grounds, even making the animals stop whatever they were doing. Hermione was the only one who didn't stop. She pushed her way through the crowd and ran over to Harry's side, standing beside him loyally. Neville shuffled his feet slightly, looking at everyone before ducking his head and walking over to Harry as well. Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but stopped himself just in time.

"How can you say such things to a fellow student? You should be very ashamed of yourselves. 50 points will be taken away by each student who said anything. Miss. Granger and Mr. Longbottom will both receive 50 points each, for showing loyalty. Go back to your dorms for the rest of this class. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said angrily, pointing a shaky old finger towards the school.

"_50_ points?! Professor Dumbledore, look at the mess he made! What if a student had been standing beside him?!" Draco demanded.

"Another 50 points, and detention, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said coldly. Draco glared at him with hatred before walking towards the school again, both of his hands shaking with rage.

"I-I didn't know you could breathe fire H-Harry," Neville said with a nervous laugh. Harry shuffled his feet staring down at the ground. He'd never been thrown insults at like that before. Sure, the Dursley's were downright monstrous, but they were only three people; this was his class. The ones he'd have to live with for the next four years.

"It's okay, Harry. You still have Neville and I, and I know that the twins are going to like you even more now, trust me on that," Hermione said soothingly. It looked like she wanted to touch him, give him a hug or just give his arm a reassuring pat. She didn't though, which Harry was grateful for.

"Something you forgot to mention, Harry?" Remus asked him, but not with accusation. He looked shocked, awed, surprised and a little proud.

"I didn't want you to know," Harry said truthfully. He didn't really know what to think about the situation. _'It's probably all over school by now,'_ Harry thought miserably. It wasn't as if he wanted everyone to dislike him.

"Why? We could have helped you, or maybe prevented you from, from…"

"Exploding into flames?" Neville quipped. Professor Lupin gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes, thank you, Neville. We could have stopped you from 'exploding'." Remus said, scratching the back of his neck. Hagrid was gone, Harry noticed. He was probably scared of him too now, like everyone else...

"Is this the first time?" Dumbledore asked with interest. Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What's it to you?" Harry snapped, sitting down on the ground with grace he didn't know he possessed. The others seemed to notice too, but didn't say anything. Hermione sat down beside him, playing with the grass and glancing at the crater every few seconds.

"I have to know if this can happen again, because I can't let this happen around students. The only thing that suffered this time was Professor Lupin's eyebrows, but it could be worse the next time," Dumbledore explained patiently. It aggravated Harry that he didn't snap back at him.

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before," Harry grumbled.

"So you're saying that you couldn't breathe fire before this then?" Dumbledore asked in such a knowing way that Harry was certain he knew more than he let on.

"Yes, I could. Not that it's any of your business or anything. Fine, I breathe fire, big deal. I feel fine, so let's go to this Diagon Alley place" Harry said angrily. They had no right to question him. Wasn't it enough that they were blackmailing him to stay? He promised he would, but that didn't mean they had the right to know every little thing about him.

"Harry this is important information" Dumbledore started, but Harry cut him off.

"Why is it important to you? I don't go around asking you personal questions, now do I? My ability to breathe fire is none of your concern," Harry said coldly, standing up in one fluid motion. He didn't even have to strain his muscles to get up.

"It is my concern when it could jeopardize the safety of my students. And you are one of my students. What if something happened to you? Madam Pomfrey needs to know everything about you, and all of your abilities, so she can treat you if you're hurt. I presume flying and breathing fire aren't your only powers?" Dumbledore asked him, the sparkle in his eye coming back tenfold.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him again, and was surprised when he heard a slight growl build up inside his chest. It sounded a lot like a lion's growl. Luckily, it was too low for the others to hear. Although Lupin did give him a curious look.

"And why would you _'presume'_ something like that?" Harry asked sharply.

"Well, you seeing as you kept quiet about the fire, I would just assume…" The old headmaster trailed off with a frown.

"Well, you assumed wrong." Harry snapped, helping Hermione to her feet again.

"Harry," Dumbledore began.

"Only my friends call me Harry. It's Mr. Potter to you," he told the old man coldly as he studied his wings. They were bigger, and looked a lot stronger. And all the scars were now red lines, some faded while others were more pronounced.

"Mr. Potter then, would you be interested in training your flying and fire ability with me?"

"No," Harry answered almost before Dumbledore was done talking. Harry knew he could control the flames, and he would get help from Ginny. He did not need some old power sick fool to help him.

"Don't you even want to-"

"No. As far as I'm concerned, you're just my headmaster. I don't have to see you any other times then breakfast, lunch, dinner and when I get detentions. I don't want any sort of special treatment or training from you. I have full control over my flames, and I'm getting another student to help me with the flying. So, no, I don't want to consider it," Harry replied coldly.

"I see. I'm sorry you see it that way, Mr. Potter. You have to show me sometime soon the control you have before I can allow you to continue to use your powers. Who is the lucky student?" Dumbledore asked with a pleasant smile, but his eyes were hard and frustrated. Harry did not miss the dark look that passed over his face. It didn't last more then a few seconds, but it had been there.

"I don't think you, as a headmaster, need to know who my friends are," Harry replied with a shrug. Hermione sighed and roller her eyes.

"Harry, stop it. It's Ginny Weasley, sir," she said, giving Harry a funny look. Of course, she wouldn't know what had happened between Dumbledore and himself, but it still irritated him that she answered. He sent her a small glare, which she returned.

"Ah, Ginny, yes. Well, good luck with that. But my offer still stands Mr. Potter. If you want help, you can get it. I would offer the same to any other student," Dumbledore told him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said monotonously.

"I suggest you visit the Hospital Wing before you leave, just to be sure," Dumbledore said, tipping his hat and walking away. Hermione hit his arm lightly, making him turn to her.

"Harry! You can't act like that to Dumbledore! He's the headmaster, and almost as great as Merlin himself. Show some respect!" She scolded him with a huff, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Neville shuffled his feet, not saying anything.

"Dumbledore is right. We should go to the hospital wing before Diagon Alley. It's still early but we're behind schedule," Remus said, looking down at his pocket watch. Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Aren't you going to say anything to him? He just insulted the headmaster!" Hermione said, outraged.

"I'm well aware of that, Hermione. But maybe you should know the whole story before you judge young Harry here," he said lightly. She turned to him expectantly, as did Neville.

"Hey, I have my reasons. But that doesn't mean I'm going to share them with everyone. I don't like the headmaster, so leave it at that," Harry said, holding both of his hands up in defence. Hermione look annoyed, and Neville a little disappointed.

"Well, it's your secret, and you can tell us if you want H-Harry. But I won't ppressure you into doing something yyou don't want to do," He said  
with a shrug, surprising both Remus and Harry.

"Thank you Neville," he said gratefully. Neville smiled and blushed, shuffling his feet.

"Off to the common room with the both of you. You heard what Dumbledore said," Remus reminded them both. And they looked a little disappointed.

"Bye Harry, ssee you later!" Neville called over his shoulder with a wave. Hermione smiled at him, but he could still see the frustration at not knowing something.

"I might tell you sometime, alright?" Harry told her, and her eyes lit up at once.

"_Might_," Harry reminded her.

"Goodbye Harry! See you tonight!" She called merrily over her shoulder. Harry waved after her with a sigh.

"Harry, what happened?" Remus demanded to know as soon as they were alone.

"I told you, I don't know. I've been having am uncomfortable feeling inside me all day, and it just got worse and worse. I didn't think much about it, and just tried to ignore it really. Guess I shouldn't have done that, should I?" It was a rhetorical question. Harry walked over to the crater, and let out a low whistle.

"You look different now, you know," Remus said suddenly. Harry turned to him slightly.

"Oh?" he asked, not all that surprised. He was paler, so the tattoos were a much bigger contrast to his skin now. He was a little bigger with muscles, and his skin felt harder, in a soft way. He still had scars though, which bummed him out slightly. His wings were bigger too, and darker.

"Yes, you look better, more handsome. And your eyes are greener, more intense," Remus said with a smile. Harry raised an eyebrow, and looked back down at the crater, biting his piercing.

"How long have you been able to breath fire?" Remus asked after a while.

"As long as I can remember, really. So I can control it," Harry answered absently. He'd ruined things with his flames before, but nothing as big as this. The crater was about 12 feet in diameter around the middle where his body had been, and 14 feet down. No wonder they couldn't get to him. Remus chuckled.

"That would explain all the burn marks on Sirius's fingers when you were a baby. He told me that it was only from trying to light the fire the muggle way. I didn't know about the wings or the fire breathing when you were a baby. Come on, we should go to the hospital wing. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get to Diagon Alley," Remus said with a smile, motioning for him to follow. Harry nodded silently, walking away from the crater.

"I didn't want you to find out about my ability. Not like this, anyway," Harry told him as they walked over the grounds. Lupin nodded his head in understanding.

"That's understandable. I can see how you view us after everything we've done to you and your family. Again, I'm sorry about what I did," Remus said apologetically. Harry nodded silently. At least he saw his mistake. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

"Mr. Potter, back already? I heard what happened, and I can't say I'm surprised. My, my… look at you… so handsome. You look more like your father, but you've got your mothers beauty. Oh she was a lovely student, Head Girl, you know," Madam Pomfrey ranted on as she prepared a bench for him to sit on.

"And you're acting more like your father, coming in here. James was in here at least once a week, wasn't he Remus?" she continued. Remus nodded his head silently, glancing at Harry. Harry wished she would stop talking about his parents.

"Madam Pomfrey, we're in a bit of a hurry, do you mind…?" Professor Lupin asked her hesitantly when she continued to talk disapprovingly of how much bad influence James had on Lily in their seventh year.

"Oh, right of course. Come here then and let's have a look. Take your shirt off please." Harry did as he was told, and buttoned the sweater open, slipping it of off his arms.

"Oh all of those tattoos…" She muttered, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. Harry snickered silently, and turned around to lay his sweater on a chair behind him. He heard two gasps, and what he'd found out was heart beats picking up its speed. His hearing and eyesight had improved a lot.

"What?" He asked, turning around to face them. They looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at Harry.

"Harry… your back…you've got spikes, running down your spine..." Remus said, flabbergasted. Harry tried to look behind himself and down at his back, but only ended up with turning around once really fast.

"I've got spikes? Take a picture or something, I wanna see!" Harry said excitedly. Remus produced two floor length mirrors, placing Harry in the middle of the both of them. Harry saw the black spikes running down his back. They weren't longer then an inch, but that was more then enough to get him grinning.

"_Wicked_," He breathed, touching one of the spikes at his lower back. The tip was slightly round, so touching it didn't hurt. And it felt like they were made of stone.

"I can feel them." Harry said, touching another one.

"Do they hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked him in her brisk voice.

"Nah, I can just feel it when I touch them, but it's like I don't have any nerves in them," he explained.

"Well, lets check the rest of you to see if your ready to go. But when you two get back, I'm expecting you back here, because I don't have the time to check all of you, just the obvious," she explained as she swished her wand around him, muttering incantations. When she was done, she frowned at him.

"I can't find anything wrong… but there are a lot of things that don't add up. I want you back here as soon as possible," she said, giving Remus a stern look.

"I promise, Madam Pomfrey, I won't be late for his appointment," he said with a mischievous grin, making him look years younger then he was. She huffed and rolled her eyes as she started cleaning again.

"You might want to set the rule for yourself as well, Remus. Goodness knows how many times I've been waiting for you to get here," she said with a shake of the head. Remus looked uncomfortable, despite the grin that was still on his face.

"I'll try. Harry, are you ready to leave? We still have a few hours," Remus said with a chuckle, giving the older woman an amused look. Harry nodded and slipped the hood onto his arms again.

"Aren't people going to look at me strangely when they see my wings?" Harry asked hesitantly as they walked out of the hospital wing. The students were in class so they didn't need to worry about them yet. Remus looked uncomfortable.

"They're going to stare at you, yes, but they already know about your wings. And tomorrow they'll know all about your ability and the incident that happened today," he said with a frown. They were out on the grounds now, and Harry was yet again amazed at how big the crater was.

"How will the rest of the wizarding world know about my wings?" Harry asked, a little shocked.

"Well, you are the only one ever to survive the killing curse. Of course people would want to know about you. You're not just famous in the UK, you know. Everyone wants a little piece of you, and the Daily Prophet was ready to hand information out. The students are probably owling their parents as we speak about what happened this morning. It will be all over the paper tomorrow," Remus told him with a sigh, shocking Harry even more. He knew he was famous, but not world wide famous!

Remus closed the gates after them, and started walking towards the village.

"But I'm nothing special. Fine, I survived some killing curse or whatever. It's not like I remember it. And ok, I know it's not normal to have wings or breath fire, but come on, that's more freakish than special," Harry said, exasperated. He couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Maybe if you'd lived when the war was raging and knew about all the horrible things that went on, then maybe you'd understand why everyone is so grateful for you. You're a hero, Harry. It doesn't matter that you don't remember it, or how old you were. You stopped the war and saved a lot of lives," Lupin told him softly, looking alert.

"What sort of horrible things?" Harry asked, interested. Remus glanced at him from the corner of his eye, the amber colour looking a bit yellow from the way the sun was shining in them.

"I'll tell you some time, promise. But I can't right now. Not here," he answered finally. Harry gave him a puzzled look, but let the subject drop. He hated it when people nagged at him to tell them a secret, and he didn't want to be something he hated.

They walked past his family's house, and Harry was delighted when Fay waved at him from the window.

"When can I see my family again?" Harry asked when they walked past the house.

"I don't know, Harry. But I'll see what I can do," Remus promised him. They walked past a joke shop, a candy shop a bar and various others on the way. Harry had never seen so many strange things before in his life.

"Okay Harry, I need you to hold on to my forearm tightly and don't let go. Whatever you do, do not let go. And tuck your wings in," Remus instructed when they'd walked a little behind the village. The people living there had come out of their shops and were staring at them shamelessly. Harry could hear that they were whispering about him, how he looked, and what had happened that morning.

"What happens if I do let go?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Your body will probably be split in two, so hold on tightly!" Lupin said cheerfully. Harry grabbed his arm, ignoring the impulse to draw his hand back again. Lupin turned sharply in one direction, and Harry tightened his wings safely to his body right before he felt himself being sucked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Look, people, I'm not making you read this, okay? So if you think the story sucks then don't read it. And I'm not talking about you who told me my spelling sucks (Which I don't get why you even bothered to do, since I've said so myself the whole way through this story, but okay.) I'm talking about you who keep flaming me. It's not nice, so stop it. I've said that I don't want flames, so I don't get why you keep giving them.**

**But thanks to everyone else who reads, don't even mind that you don't review XD But I'm not saying I don't want them, just NO FLAMES!**

* * *

The feeling of apparating was uncomfortable to say the least. It was like being inside a tiny tube that sucked and pushed at your body from all angles. Harry's eyes felt like they were being pushed into their sockets and his eardrums were about ready to explode.

But as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone. Harry let go of Professor Lupin's hand before he even opened his eyes. They were standing in an alley in London. Harry knew this place.

"Shit, I don't have my bag, what the hell is wrong with you?! _I can't go into muggle London with wings on my back!"_ Harry hissed angrily at his professor, already forgetting about the apparating ordeal. Remus pulled something out from underneath his robe. It looked very light and silvery, with a liquid sort of fabric.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He glanced around nervously. This was a bad part of London, where the bad gangs and prostitutes ruled. They liked to play dirty. Harry had a lot of scars to prove it.

"This is your father's invisibility cloak. We'll just wrap it around your wings for now, and take it off when we get to the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone knows about your wings anyway, so there's no reason to hide them there," Remus explained, holding the cloak out and draping it over his wings. Harry was more then slightly surprised when his wings actually disappeared. "See, all you have to do is try to not swish them back and forth to much, and I think it'll stay in place," Remus said, tucking his wand in again.

"Keep that out, this is a bad neighbourhood," Harry said quietly, his eyes scanning their surroundings looking for possible threats. "Come on," He said to his professor, beckoning for him to start walking.

"You know this place?" Remus asked, frowning at all the dumpsters.

"They have great food here," Harry replied with a grin, staring pointedly at the dumpsters. Remus got a dark look over his face, but didn't say anything. He'd understood the meaning of it.

They walked a few blocks without any incidents, before coming to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "But I've walked past this place billions of times…how come I've never seen it before?" Harry asked, frowning. All he could remember was a brick wall, no door or sign.

"It's charmed so Muggles won't see it." He explained quietly as an older lady gave them curious looks. Harry nodded his head in understanding, and pushed the old wooden door open. The Leaky Cauldron was very dark and shabby, but it still held a cheery atmosphere. Some of the strangest people Harry had ever seen were sitting at the tables, talking and laughing with their friends. It was nice, though, despite all the old wooden tables and dusty old floors. All in all, Harry liked it a lot.

"Hello Tom," Remus greeted as they walked further into the bar. The barman glanced up and gave Remus a tight smile.

"Lupin, how…_nice_ to see you. And who might this lad be?" asked Tom, his attention on Harry. Remus's smile was strained, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, not liking the way Tom was talking about him. He wasn't five, and he could answer for himself. The old barman's eyes widened, and his eyes flickered to Harry's forehead. Harry wasn't concerned about that, since his long fringe covered the lighting bolt shaped scar.

"Harry Potter, perhaps?" Tom stated more then asked. The other people inside the bar stopped talking and looked over at the party with great curiosity. Harry gave a slight nod, which made many people gasp and start gossiping with each other.

"And Dumbledore let _you_ take him to Diagon Alley?" Tom asked rudely, staring at Remus with mild disgust. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And why wouldn't he let Remus take me? He's as good as any other old fool," Harry said sharply, not liking the way the older man was acting.

"Thanks…I think," Remus said with a frown, staring at Harry with curiosity.

"Well we best be off, lots to buy today," Remus said finally as he started to steer Harry out of the place. Harry winched away on instinct and the invisibility cloak fell off his wings.

"I wondered where his wings had gone. My daughter told me they were so big he couldn't hide them under his shirt!" A fat woman whispered loudly, loud enough for the whole bar to hear. She stood up and walked over to Harry, pushing Remus aside rudely. "Hi, my name is-" The fat woman started, but Harry cut her off.

"I don't care." Harry told her coldly. Remus walked out the back door, and Harry followed him reluctantly.

"What was that back there?" Harry demanded to know as soon as they were out the back door. There was a brick wall before them, which Remus started tapping at with his wand.

"Nothing," Lupin answered him with an easy smile. He was a good liar, Harry would give him that, but he could still see through it.

"Don't give me that crap. I'm not stupid, contrary to what you might believe," Harry said, making a wall with one off his wings in front of his professor. The bricks had moved aside, showing them a whole market full of wonderful things. But Harry wanted to know what that was all about and why people acted the way they did towards him.

"Harry just let it go, okay? Besides, it's not something I want to talk about here or now," Remus said patiently. Harry frowned, and did not lower his wing.

"Why? If everyone already knows, then what's the problem with you telling me?"

"Everybody doesn't know, and that's the thing. Tom knows, and that lady knows, that's why they were acting the way they were. Now tuck your wings in and let's go."

"You know my secret, so you better tell me yours," Harry said, and the threat was clear in his voice.

"And if I don't tell you?" Remus asked as Harry didn't lower his wing.

"If you don't tell me, I might slip up and accidentally tell someone who Padfoot is," Harry said with a mischievous twinkle to his green eyes. Remus's eyes turned slightly cold and his face expressionless.

"Alright then, but not here. I'll tell you when we get back." Harry broke into a grin and tucked his wings in. Remus sighed and took out a piece of paper.

"Right, uniforms are covered if you stop throwing them out the window, so we don't need that. You've got more then the one you did throw out though so everything in the wardrobe apartment should be fine. We'll probably buy you some new clothes though, seeing as the ones you own are ripped and old, no offence."

"None taken," Harry answered, staring curiously around at everything. There were a lot of things to look at, and while he would never admit it to anyone, he was fascinated. Still, he missed the normal muggle London, because he knew where everything was and what it was. It was familiar, something Harry liked. It was unnerving that he didn't know all of the stuff in the alley.

"Books are also covered by some of your fans," Remus said with a chuckle.

"Say what now?" Harry asked, stopping dead in his tracks. An old man behind him walked right into his wings, and started apologizing.

"It's okay, I was the one who stopped anyway. Relax, jeez," Harry said, rolling his eyes. The man stared at him with open awe, thanked him and walked away quickly. Harry shook his head.

"What do you mean 'fans?'" Harry asked, staring at his amused professor.

"Well you are a hero, Harry. Did you honestly think that you didn't have fans?" Remus asked him with a chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting it, no." Harry said, not liking the situation.

"Well never mind that, you've got your school books so that's fixed. Now, I've got the first years standard list here over what you need;

1 Wand,

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales.

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad," Remus read aloud.

"So, what do you want to get first?" Lupin asked him with a kind smile.

"How about some money?" Harry suggested lightly. Remus slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. Well come on then, let's go to Gringotts." Remus said, and started walking in the opposite direction. Harry chuckled and walked after him, making a few people stare. And when they saw him and his wings, they started gossiping again.

"I whish they'd stop staring. It's creeping me out," Harry said, analysing everyone and everything best as he could. There was a lot to take in. Remus glanced down at him a he shuffled through some papers in his hands.

"What is all that anyway?" Harry asked him absently. A plump woman was selling flesh eating slugs, of all things. The slugs were too small for Harry to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, its just the lists from first, second and third year…we need everything if you want to catch up with the others in your year."

"Who said I cared about my grades?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Lupin's eyes snapped down to look at him, coming to a full stop in front of a Quidditch supply shop.

"What do you mean you don't care about your grades? They're important, Harry. Grades are not something to be taken lightly," Remus said seriously, giving him a disapproving look.

"They're numbers…on a peace of paper…" Harry explained slowly, like he was trying to talk to a four year old.

"Besides, let's do say that all my grades suck for my remaining and oh so joy-filled years at Hogwarts. So what? It's not like my grades are going to decide if I'm going to survive or not. Dumbledore might have tricked me into starting school, but not into being good at it," Harry told him matter-of-factly.

"Of course your grades are going to decide that!" Remus said, appalled. Harry looked at him like he was stupid.

"Really? I managed without grades just fine up until now. Grades are something _you_ people came up with. I never signed up for living in your society. James and Lily did, not me. If it weren't for my family, I wouldn't give a shit if you sent me to Hogwarts or the Ministry. I would be long gone, so don't give me all that crap about your grades. They might be important to you, but to me they're just numbers. And they will always be just numbers," Harry snapped, his anger flaring up slightly. He started walking again towards the huge white bank.

If it wasn't for his family, Harry probably wouldn't have survived, so he was thankful towards them. But he couldn't help but wish that he'd never met them, so that he could run away now. It was selfish, he knew, but that was what he felt like.

"Well, you are in this society, and grades are important no matter what you say. They will decide what sort of job you get-"

Harry sighed loudly and whirled around to face his professor, almost knowing down a lady with his wings.

"You know as well as I do that when I turn 17 I'll leave. I don't care about what sort of job I get. I just want to enjoy life." Harry said roughly, and started walking again. They were almost at the entrance to the wizarding bank now.

"You need money to enjoy life, Harry," Remus reminded him.

"Good thing Lily and James left me some then, isn't it?" Harry snapped back, annoyed. Lupin sighed and mumbled a quiet hello to the creature that was standing outside the two front doors. Harry was too annoyed with him to ask what the thing was, and too entranced by the words over the next set of doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry almost snorted at the words. He's taken a lot in his time, and never been punished before. But with a pang he realised that being trapped in Hogwarts might be payback for every bad thing he'd ever done.

"Harry?" Lupin asked quietly when he didn't move.

"I'm coming," He mumbled as he started walking again.

"What are those creatures?" Harry asked quietly, his eyes darting around the room. He was still annoyed with his professor, but his curiosity had to be satisfied.

"Goblins. Very cleaver, smarter then humans really. But they're not the most friendly creatures around. Don't make any jokes and please try to watch your mouth," Remus pleaded, making Harry roll his eyes. It wasn't like he did it on purpose…_all_ the time.

They stopped at one of the tables where an older looking goblin was working. He had a thin white beard, a slightly hooked nose and very long fingers.

"Good morning. We need to take some money out of Harry Potter's safe," Remus said lightly, his annoyed mood forgotten. Harry was surprised that he managed to get his good mood back so quickly.

"Do you have a key, sir?" The goblin drawled in a bored voice, peering at Harry with his creepy eyes. There was almost a...hungry look in the goblins eyes.

"Of course," Lupin said, fishing out a tiny golden key from his pocket.

"Everything seems to be in order, GRIPHOOK!" he yelled, never taking his eyes of off Harry, which creped him out a lot.

Griphook came running towards them before leading them off to one of the many doors. There weren't a lot of people in the bank, but enough to keep them busy. Griphook held the door open for them, and Harry was surprised to find himself in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. The goblin whistled and a cart came hurtling up the tracks, stopping before them. Harry had never been in a rollercoaster before, so he climbed into the cart quickly. Remus chuckled and sat down beside him, a smile on his face.

While Remus turned green, Harry couldn't stop grinning. It was impossible to know where they were going, since it was going in all kinds of directions, faster then any vehicle Harry had ever been in.

When they slowed down, Harry heard a distant angry roar. It sounded big, and reminded him of the sound he'd made that very same morning.

"What's that sound?" Harry asked, trying to listen to what it was saying. It was definitely angry, and in pain, Harry noted with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Potter. It's just something that's protecting the vaults from filthy thieves," Griphook squeaked. Harry tried to listen harder as Remus gave the little golden key to the goblin.

"Come on Harry." Lupin said, nudging his side. Harry jumped back from him with a glare. He didn't like to be touched. It wasn't that hard to follow.  
"Sorry." Remus said quietly as he slipped into the vault. Harry sighed and followed him, choosing to ignore it.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Remus started lecturing, and Harry had to suppress yet another sigh. "Seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. Very simple really," Lupin said with a shrug. Harry nodded, not really listening.

"How much do I need?" He asked a little impatiently. He wanted to get outside and listen to the roar of the creature. Maybe he could help it. He didn't want to ask too many questions with the goblin around. He didn't trust the nasty little bugger.

"Um, this here should be fine for a while." Remus said, sounding taken aback at the new tone Harry was using. Harry nodded and slipped out of the room into the almost silent hall.

"What is that creature, Griphook? It sounds like it's in pain." Remus said with a frown as they piled into the cart again. Harry was surprised that Remus could even hear it.

"Dragon, sir. New one and it's getting trained," The goblin answered distractedly. Harry stiffened up. Dragon? He shouldn't have been surprised that something like dragons existed, but he was. And what was a dragon doing in a cellar? And under London none the less.

"A dragon?" Remus asked with interest.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, _sir_." The goblin snapped impatiently as the cart started up again. It was impossible to talk anyway when the cart was moving. They came closer to the roaring sound, and they slowed down to almost a full stop when they passed another cart with a thin funny looking man in it. What Harry got a glimpse of made his heart stop beating.

It was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen in his life. She had milky white skin, and golden blonde locks. She had the face of an angel, and Ice blue eyes filled with sorrow, anger and pain. It didn't belong on her. Her lips were plump and cherry red, and her lashes long and black. Yet she wore no make up on her face.

What angered Harry was that she was tied by shackles around her arms, legs neck and stomach, and she was wearing what looked to be a potato sack. Their eyes met for a split second, and she pleaded silently with him to help her. She couldn't be older then Harry, maybe even a year younger. But she was still perfect in every way.

Harry wanted to jump out of the cart, take her away with him and never come back again. But the cart he was sitting in sped up, and she was out of sight.  
Remus hadn't noticed a thing, apparently. He was sitting there with a green face, concentrating on not puking. Griphook was fingering something in his pocket, but he probably knew that the girl was there anyway.

All Harry could think about for the rest of their shopping trip was; _She had wings_.

* * *

AN: I have a Beta now, her name is **Noivce91** Thank you for Betaing the chapter Sorry it was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

******

So sorry for the hold up! But I went on a camping trip with some friends and I got back today.

**R&R!**

* * *

"Harry what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left Gringotts," Remus asked as they walked up to the castle again. Harry was surprised to see that the hole was gone, replaced by more luscious green grass. It looked like nothing had ever happened to it.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled. How could he tell that he'd seen the most gorgeous girl in history that was chained up and hurt, and he just sat there like any other idiot? He'd tried to remember the way back to her, but it was close to impossible. He only remembered that it was close to vault 403.

"Do you want me to tell you about why they were acting like that at the Leaky Cauldron?" It looked like it took a lot of him to say that and that he would rather Harry forgot about it.

"No, its okay. Don't worry about it. I think I'll go put my stuff away instead," Harry said absently, leaving a dumbfounded professor behind him. Harry couldn't even find it in himself to be curious about it anymore. Not when such a beauty had caught his eye. And she had _wings_. Harry could not understand that. She had dragon wings, just like him. Only hears were light blue, almost white.

Harry was ashamed of himself. How could he just sit there and ogle the poor girl when she was tied up and hidden from the rest of the world? He had to do something. He couldn't just let her be there. And what did Griphook mean with _'one of the new dragons?'_

Now that Harry thought about it, all the goblins had giving him creepy, greedy looks. Like they wanted him. Harry gave a shudder when he thought about it.  
When he walked through the hall with his new trunk rolling beside him, people moved out of the way. Some even went as far as screaming. Harry couldn't find it in him to be annoyed. His thoughts were filled with a plan. He had to get her out of there. Help her somehow.

He was still thinking hard when he walked into the common room. Most of the students were outside in the sunny whether, but Hermione and the Twins were inside waiting for him. Along with a few other nosy first years.

"Hello Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked him with a bright smile as he sat down in-between the twins.

"Never mind how he's feeling!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, do something. Show us the fire power-"

"Thing, Hermione said it was wicked." Fred finished excitedly. Harry pointed at the fireplace and shot a little fire ball into the dying flames.

"Oh, come _on_, do something cooler. I could do that with my wand." Fred said exasperatedly.

"Fine," Harry sighed, not really in the mood for this. He had to plot how he could get the girl out of Gringotts.

Harry leaned his head back and pushed the twins out of the way so they were leaning away from him. He blew one huge fireball straight up into the air, making a big black mark in the ceiling. Harry couldn't remember ever blowing such a large one before.

"Wicked." They both whispered at the same time.

"Harry can I look down you throat?" Hermione asked softly, biting her lip. Harry and the twins' heads snapped in her direction, giving her an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?" He asked, not sure he'd heard her right. She wrung her hands uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to check something out. It's a theory of mine. Please?" She asked again. Harry sighed and opened his mouth wide. She shot up and out of her seat, moving so she was standing over Harry. Harry tried to ignore the urge to push her away from him.

"Lumos," She whispered, holding her wand over his mouth.

"What sort of-"

"Wand did you get-"

"Harry?" The twins finished together. Hermione stepped away from him and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Harry pulled his wand out of his wand holster. Mr. Ollivander had been a strange man, not that Harry had paid him much attention. He honestly couldn't remember much of his day, other then the very beautiful girl.

"Holly and dragon heartstring, with something extra in it or whatever, eleven inches. Told me it was special, wasn't really paying attention so I don't know." Harry said absently, wondering why that girl was down there in the first place.

"Harry you have to pay attention! And I've never heard of anyone getting something extra in their wands…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry only shrugged, not really caring.

"I'll look it up in the, library. Don't you have some homework to finish, Fred?" Hermione asked Fred pointedly.

"Course I'll come and snog you senseless," Fred replied with a cheeky grin. Hermione blushed and shook her head before walking out of the portrait hole.

"Well…I'll just go and…spy on them or something…" George mumbled mischievously as he snuck out after his twin and Hermione. Harry grabbed all his stuff and ran up to his room, stuffing everything under his bed.

All the boys were in the dorm, and everyone stopped talking when Harry walked in. Neville looked very grateful, since they were all standing around him with their arms crossed in front of their chests, trying to look intimidating. The funny thing was that Neville could probably beat them all up since he was so big.

"Hey guys," Harry mumbled absently, chewing on his piercing while he put away all his new stuff. He threw his wand on the bed carelessly.

"H-Hi, Harry." Neville squeaked. Harry was standing with his back towards them, both of his wings tucked in. He was hunched over a peace of paper, trying to remember all the turns they'd taken. He was determined. He would save that girl no matter what.

"If you don't stop bullying Neville I'll kick your arse," Harry said absently as he started drawing lines with his quill. Ron snorted.

"It's three against one. Besides, you don't have your _precious_ Lupin here to protect you now. Or your dumpster gang," Ron spat. Harry listened with half an ear, not really caring what he was saying about him or his family at the moment. What was the vault number again?

"Mmm, well Ron I don't need a teacher _or_ my gang to beat the three of you up. So leave Neville alone. My last warning." _403_! Harry grinned as he scribbled the number down, trying to remember where he was on the map.

"So you admit that you had a gang before then? My father said you lived on the streets since you ran away from home." Ron said loudly. Harry sighed tiredly. Ron had interrupted his train of thoughts.

Dean and Seamus were standing on ether side of Neville, looking a bit uncertain. They both put their hands up in surrender and stepped away silently, sitting down on Dean's bed. Ron didn't notice, to Harry's delight.

"You know Ron, I don't particularly _want_ to fight with you, but you're making this really hard. I'm trying to work here. All I ask is for you to stop bullying Neville. But if you want to fight with me, then go ahead," Harry said, holding his arms out wide. Ron smirked and then turned his head to say something to Dean. Noticing that his friends weren't backing him up anymore, he turned around fully to glare at them.

"What are you doing on the bed? We need to take back what's ours, before this street bum takes everything!" He yelled at them bossily. Harry crossed his arms, raising both of his eyebrows in surprise. What did he take that was Ron's? Other than Scabbers, but Harry hadn't taken that little monster yet.

"Look Ron, we know you fancy Hermione, but I don't want to get my face smashed by some frea-, well, by Harry," Seamus said quietly. Ron stiffened up at his words. So it was Hermione this was about.

"I _don't_ fancy Hermione! She's an annoying little know it all who thinks she's better then everybody else," Ron snapped angrily, his ears turning bright red. Harry felt his anger flare up slightly. He decided to try and stay calm. No need to have Ron running out of the room to snitch on him when he had a girl to save. He could beat him up later; but a warning was in order, Harry thought excitedly.

He quietly walked up behind him and laid one hand on Ron's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. Ron gasped in pain and tried to move away, but Harry blocked his path with his wing.

"Ron, if I hear you say one more bad thing about Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, I will break every bone in your body. Okay?" Harry asked gently, letting go of his shoulder and tucking his wings back in again. Ron scrambled away from him, tumbling to the floor, while Harry took a few small steps forwards.

"If you so much as lay one finger on Neville, or act mean towards Neville ever again, you'll wish you were never born. Same goes for all of my friends. Yes Ron, I lived on the streets. Do you honestly think that you, some rich little momma's boy can take me when I've been fighting for the last seven years of my life? You're lucky I have something better to do than beat the snot out of you," Harry whispered viscously, bending down so he was face to face with Ron.

But Ron, being the stupid person that he is, glared back at him and scrambled off the floor, dusting of his pants. "Oh yeah? I bet I could beat you with a wand!" He challenged, pulling his wand out of his pocket. Harry nodded reasonably.

"You probably could." He agreed, and moved back over to his map. Now, was it a left turn, or a right turn?

"Oh so you're just going to sit there now, are you? Scared of getting hurt?" Harry turned around and lifted an eyebrow, silently asking if he was stupid, before turning back to his work.

"Ron leave it, okay? You're lucky to have all your teeth as it is. He's a _street_ _kid_. He knows loads more than you do!" Dean hissed at him, probably meaning for Harry not to hear. Neville was sitting on his bed, staring at an open book in his lap but not really reading it.

"But I know I can beat him with a wand," Ron whispered back cockily.

"But who's to say he won't beat you up for it later?" Seamus whispered back, and Harry could feel their eyes burning into the back of his head.

"I don't want him in _my_ dorm. He's a bloody lunatic," Ron whispered, ignoring what Seamus had just told him.

"Yeah but you think you'll scare him away or something? Why don't you just piss on the door if you're so territorial?" Dead said, snickering. Harry heard them hitting each other with something, followed by an; "OW!"

Harry tried to ignore their plotting on how to get him out of the dorm and focus on his plan. He thought it looked right the way he'd drawn it, but he couldn't be sure, since the carts moved so quickly. He wondered what her name was…

Harry shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. How would he sneak out of the castle? Was it possible to fly over the woods and to London from there? He needed to talk to Hermione, but he didn't know if he could trust her, so that would be a problem. But he could go to the library and ask for a map of Hogwarts grounds and where it was located in the UK…

Harry folded the map together and put it in his pocket, quite pleased with himself. He walked over to Neville's bed and cleared his throat.

"If anyone gives you a hard time just let me know, okay?" He said with a kind smile on his face. Neville smiled back hesitantly and nodded. "Oh and leave my stuff alone. I'll know if you so much as touch my bed." Harry said seriously to the other guys, who were midway planning on burning all his new possessions. Harry grabbed his wand, feeling an electric current go up his arm, something that seemed to happen every time he touched it. Putting it in his pocket, he walked out of the room gracefully.

There were a lot more students in the common room now, most of them older than Harry was. A burly boy who looked to be around 15 stood up as soon as Harry's foot touch the last step.

"Hi, I'm Oliver Wood, Gryffindor captain on the Quidditch team. Diggory told me you were good on the broom," He said, extending his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it and dropped it as quickly as possible. Wood gave him a funny look but didn't comment on it.

"I could do a few loops, but my wings are bigger now so I don't know if I'd be able to fly on a broom anymore," Harry said with a shrug. Why did everything have to happen now? Couldn't they all just leave him alone so he could save the girl? First Ron, now Oliver?

"Do you want to try now?" Oliver asked eagerly. Harry bit his piercing from saying something stupid.

"Actually, I need to take a quick trip to the library, and then I thought I'd test my wings out. See how high and far I can go," Harry said with a shrug. Oliver's face fell, and then lit up again.

"But you can try, right? I mean how long does it take to test out your, uh, _wings_?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly. Harry suppressed a smile.

"Tell you what, the library thing shouldn't last more then half an hour, tops. So I can meet you out at the Quidditch pitch after that. I'll try my wings first and when I'm satisfied I'll try the broom again, okay?" Harry said, sensing that refusing wouldn't help. Oliver nodded enthusiastically, and grinned.

"If you're good, you might get a spot on the team. We're one seeker short this year. Thank Merlin Quidditch hasn't started yet but we still need to train a lot so-"

"Oliver, I'm not on the team. And the faster you let me go the faster we can start practising," Harry told him with a chuckle. Oliver nodded his head and sat down beside a girl who started talking to him at once.

Harry hurried out of the portrait hole, running down the stairs, trying to find the library. Only to realize that he didn't know where it was.

"Hey, dead guy!" He called after one of the ghosts. It started floating towards him.

"We use the term ghost. Not, _'dead guy'_." The ghost scolded him snobbishly. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Ghost man…thing. Anyway, I was wondering if you knew the way to the library," Harry said, not sounding sorry at all.

"I might," The guy replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you dead, alright?" Harry said exasperated. The ghost nodded curtly.

"Down the hall to the left." And then it floated into a nearby wall. Harry ran all the way into the library. The librarian was about to hush at him, but when she saw whom it was, she gave a terrified little squeak and hurried into one of the many isles.

"Great, how the hell am I going to find a book now?" Harry asked himself with a sigh.

"I might be able to help you." Hermione said from behind him. Harry turned towards her, and had to hold back a chuckle. Her hair was all over the place, and her lips were red and slightly swollen.

"Honestly, did you get any studying done at all?" He asked, trying not to laugh. Her cheeks flushed and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Did you want help or not?" She asked, ignoring his question.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I need a map over Hogwarts' location and the rest of the UK…but I need to be able to see all the small towns and roads and stuff like that…" Harry said, biting his piercing. Was that too much information? It certainly seemed to spark her curiosity.

"Why?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. I'm kind of in a hurry…"Harry trailed off. She nodded and started walking down an isle, fixing her hair as she went.

"So, have you figured out what I am yet?" Harry asked her lightly, looking around curiously. Books were floating around, trying to find their right place.

"Not really…some myths here and there, but nothing that really fits. And I can't remember where I saw that Tattoo you've got, but I read about it last year some place." Hermione said as she skimmed through a thick volume.

"Which tattoo?" He asked, although he had a good feeling of which one she was talking about.

"The circle in your hand." She said dismissively. Harry tensed slightly, but didn't question her further. He had ten minutes left before he had to be at the Quidditch pitch.

"Ah, here it is." She said, holding an open book out for him to see. Harry walked over to her and skimmed the page. It was a very detailed magical map over where Hogwarts was, and the way to London. He put the two pages that took up the map together and ripped it out of the book, stuffing it into his pocket. Hermione gasped loudly, one hand over her heart, the other clutching the bookshelf to keep herself standing.

"_Harry_!" She squeaked, scandalised.

"What?" He asked her, looking around for a clock. He needed to be at the Quidditch pitch soon…

"You, you, you just ripped pages out of a library book!" She whispered, her whole face turning pale.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, slightly worried. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the gasping noises.

"Never, _ever_ do something like that again!" She said, opening her eyes. "Books are precious things, Harry. Don't rip them apart," She scolded him, actually shaking a finger in his face.

"It's not like I'm not going to use it, and I am putting it back. It's just easier to take with me now," Harry said with a shrug.

"Thanks for the help Hermione, I really appreciate it. Do you want to come to the Quidditch pitch with me? I'm goanna test my wings out," Harry told her, smiling when her whole face lit up, getting some colour back in her cheeks.

"Yes, of course I'll come," She said, and led the way out of the library. She still seemed to be a little mad at him about the book though.

The pitch was crowded with people, which bummed Harry out slightly. So it was okay for them to be scared of him when he just walked around, but they could ogle him like some sort of freak whenever they pleased?

"Hey, Wood," Harry greeted him with a wave, ignoring his outstretched hand. Oliver's arm dropped, and he stuffed them into his pants instead. "I didn't realize so many people would come and watch," Harry said, silently asking for an explanation.

Wood chuckled nervously. "I might have let it slip to one person. You know how it is, if one knows, everyone knows. So, are you goanna fly a few laps first or do you wanna test your, erm, your-"

"My wings?" Harry asked with a smirk. Wood nodded sheepishly.

"I think I'll test my wings first, and then I'll try the broom, alright?" Harry asked, extending his wings into a full stretch. People stared on with fascination and awe. Harry wished they'd stop.

"Well okay, if you're sure." Oliver mumbled a little disappointed.

"Relax. We have another hour until dinner." Harry said with a chuckle as he walked away from them, into the middle of the pitch. He didn't want to blow people away when he started flapping his wings. It wasn't their fault that they didn't have anything better to do then watch disfigured teens trying to fly.

Harry tried to remember what he'd done earlier that day. He pushed his wings down, and was surprised when he actually got off the ground. He did it again and again, only getting higher and higher. When he was high enough, he tried a few turns and twists. It was like walking. You got tired after a while. Harry tried a few loops, and almost fell when his wings tangled themselves together.

He couldn't hear what they were saying on the ground, nor could he see anything other then dots. Harry grinned at that. It meant that Muggles couldn't see him ether if he flew out tonight.

He tipped himself over, so he was upside down, and tucked his wings on his back so he was free falling into a spiral. He could feel himself getting dizzy with all the spinning, but it was too much fun to stop now. Students started screaming as he was only 20 feet up and he still hadn't pulled his wings out. Grinning, he spread them out, making some of them yelp in surprise. Harry landed gracefully down a few feet away from where he'd taken off.

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran at him full speed. She didn't hug him though, but it looked like she wanted to. The rest of the students hung back, other then Oliver who came over to them with a big and hopeful smile on his face.

"That was brilliant Harry. I think you can fly alright," He said with a chuckle.

"You know what to do?" He asked, holding out a broom. Harry nodded, and mounded it. Just before he kicked off, a brave Gryffindor first year stepped forwards.

"Can't you blow some flames? Please? The twins said it was cool, can't you show us?" She almost pleaded with him. Harry felt his irritation grow slightly. He had better things to do than entertain the rest of the school. He wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't leave until the night, but it still bugged him that no one would leave him alone.

"I'm just going to fly the broom. This isn't some kind of show," Harry said with a sigh, and her face fell. She shuffled her feet and looked up at him under her lashes.

"Please, Mr. Potter?" She asked, jutting her lower lip out. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no?" She didn't look cute like Fay did when she made that face. It looked stupid on her, like an overgrown baby or something. Before anyone could say anything else, Harry kicked off the ground. He expected it to go fast like last time, but the wings only slowed him down. He took a few slow laps around the pitch and flew down again to meet Wood.

"But Diggory said you were _good_! That was slow…" He muttered, shaking his head. Harry shrugged, pleased with himself. Maybe they'd let him be now, now that they knew he couldn't play.

"Told you my wings were bigger now," Harry said with a shrug. Oliver glanced at him and sighed.

"But we really need a seeker, and I didn't find anyone good when we had tryouts." He said frustrated. Then, suddenly, his whole face lit up.

"But you were brilliant without the broom! I'll go ask McGonagall if you can play without a broom," Oliver yelled over his shoulder as he ran away from the pitch.

"But I don't want to be on the team!" Harry yelled after him, but it only fell on deaf ears. Wood was too far away to hear him.

"Great," Harry muttered to himself, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

Hermione let out a giggle, shaking her head. "Some people would kill to be on the house team, you know," She said, shaking her head.

"Well I'm not like everyone else, now am I? I honestly don't see what the big deal is. It's just a sport," Harry heard a snort from behind him, turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"I would say that too if I had flown as badly as you did. Luckily for me, I don't," He said, making his gang laugh.

Harry lifted his wings slightly, making him seem bigger and more intimidating. It was a very animalistic thing to do.

"Congratulations. You're good at a sport, what's that goanna do, save the world? You really should be proud of yourself," Harry sneered back. He hated it when people made fun of him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and smirked over his shoulder at all the other Slytherins.

"And what are you going to do Potter? Save the world with pick pocketing? That's right. My father works at the Ministry, so I just heard. How's Hogwarts food compared to trash?" Malfoy said loudly, making more then just the Slytherins laugh.

Harry felt his anger boil, and both of his hands were suddenly filled with fireballs, just itching to be thrown away. Draco gave them a fearful look, but didn't back down. He couldn't look bad in front of his friends.

"Stop teasing him!" Hermione said sharply. Harry shook his head at her. He didn't want, nor need, anyone's pity. He wasn't some sort of charity case. He could take care of himself.

"I might not save the world, _Malfoy_, but at least I'm good at something that can be used. What are you going to do, throw a ball at someone?" Harry shot back, his fire balls becoming slightly bigger. Some of the students_ 'ooh'd'_. Harry ignored them. He tried to keep his anger in check. There was no need to blow up now and kick Malfoy's arse, and earn himself a detention. Not tonight at least. He could do it later. Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. He tucked his wings in, and opened his eyes, trying to stay calm.

"I'll work at the Ministry of course. Quidditch is just a hobby on the side. But I guess you don't know about that, seeing as you've lived all your life in some filthy mudblood city eating their dirt. I think I'd killed myself if I were you," Draco teased, earning more laughs.

"Just ignore him Harry, it's not worth getting a detention over," Hermione said quietly. Harry wanted to fight that scumbag. His fingers hurt from the strain, but he new he couldn't. Not today.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you, Malfoy. The wrong people might hear it when you're all alone without your gang at your side. Could be troublesome," Harry said, trying to grin. He didn't fully quite make it, so it was more of a sadistic lunatic smile. The little colour Draco had in his face left faster than you can say _'finger-painting is funnier then hippies!'._

"Come on Harry, let's just leave," Hermione said as she took a few steps back. The other students from other houses merely watched the fight, and someone looked at Harry with disgust.

"You ate out of a dumpster? _Ew!"_ The first year girl exclaimed, running to hide behind an older student. Harry rolled his eyes and thought about something else, trying to ignore everyone altogether as he started to walk away from the Slytherins.

"So you're just goanna leave, Potter? Are you to scared to even fight? Do you need your girlfriend to protect you?" Draco sneered after them. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around quickly.

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy. If anything I'd say a worm had more guts then you do. I just have a life. You should try to get one too, they're awesome!" Harry said with a sarcastic grin, before he walked away again, quickening his strides. Draco yelled something after him, but Harry didn't catch it, simply because he was blocking it out. He thought about the girl instead, and how he could get her out of there.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked him after a while. They'd started walking around the school grounds in silence.

"I'm fine," He answered her absently.

"That was an awful thing to do of him. It's nobody's business but yours where you lived when you ran away. Honestly, that was out of line," She said, shaking her head in disgust. Harry let a small smile slip onto his lips.

"You're just dying to know if it's true or not, aren't you?" He teased her. When she blushed and looked down, Harry knew he was right.

"Well, I guess since everybody's fathers keep telling their children you might as well hear it from me. Yes, I lived on the streets for the past seven years. And I loved every minute of it," Harry told her honestly. It was better that she got the truth from him than some half lie by Ron or Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I-" Harry held up both of his hands to stop her.

"Don't pity the one who doesn't need it," He told her quietly.

"Well, you can pity me a little since I have to wear some sort of dress from now on…" Harry mumbled trying to lighten the mood. Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

"So how was it, living on the streets I mean?" She asked, always the curious one.

"I loved it. I had a dog named Tiny who used to follow me around everywhere, and I got to see everything London had to offer every day. There was always something to do. And then there was my family, the best people in the world," Harry said proudly. His family were the most important people in his life, and he could not live without them. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Did you steal though, Harry?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I like to call it borrowing…"Harry trailed off. She sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't know how hard your life was, so I won't judge you," She said, smiling at him. Harry smiled back and glanced down at his new pocket watch. It was still too early to run away. He'd have to wait until the castle was asleep. Until then, he would just spend the day with Hermione, wondering about what sort of consequences breaking into Gringotts might have.

* * *

Hope everyone liked that. I'll try to write another chapter soon, but I'm working on a Twilight story as well, so that has to be done too.

Reivew!!


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner was like getting your nails pulled out of your fingers one bye one. To put it bluntly, not pleasant. No one wanted to sit beside him, even though his name was on all of their lips. Hermione, Neville and the twins were the only people who wanted to sit beside him.

"Don't mind them Harry. It'll blow over soon enough, don't worry," Hermione said over dinner. Neville gave her a sceptical look, but didn't say anything. Harry glanced up from his food, and looked around himself. Everyone was throwing glances their way, but they looked away quickly when Harry caught their eye.

"To be honest Hermione, I don't mind them staying away from me. I kind of like it. But the part that I don't like is them talking about me, and knowing all that stuff about my past. It bothers me because it's none of their business. I'll admit that my past is a bit more colourful then the next wizard, but that doesn't give everyone the right to know when the last time I took a piss was. I like my privacy and I'm not getting it here," Harry said loudly with frustration clearly lacing his voice.

The people closest to Harry and his friends tried to move further away, their faces filled with disgust or fear. An older girl from Gryffindor walked over to them and sat down beside George. Fred snickered into his food while his twin sagged down in his seat slightly.

"Hello Alicia," George said with tired patience. She smiled toothily, showing off some off her crooked yellowish teeth.

"Hi George! So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked in a nasal voice, ignoring everyone else. Harry pushed his food around on his plate, but decided that if he was breaking into Gringotts, he would need all his strength.

"Actually, I have plans with Fred already," George said, nudging his twin discreetly. Alicia's eyes narrowed, but her smile was still in place.

"But Fred is probably going with Hermione." She tried, gesturing to the bushy brown headed bookworm. Hermione looked up from her food with a bored expression on her face.

"I am going with Fred, but I'm going with George too. They sort of come in a package. You want one but you get two," Hermione said with a shrug and continued eating. Alicia's eyes widened and her thin lips parted.

"You mean you've hogged both of them?!" She said loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione, making a lot of heads turn. She dropped her fork and looked up at the older girl.

"Of course not, but I'm sort of dating Fred, which means that George will come along too. They're always together. You can't split them apart. That's just wrong," she said calmly. Alicia gave her an icy glare, and under a second, her eyes softened as they turned back to George.

"But surely you could take one day off to be with little me?" she said with a pout. Harry rolled his eyes at her stupidity, but didn't say anything.

"It's not work Alicia, and I like hanging out with them," George said defensively. Alicia's eyes narrowed into a glare, and she crossed her arms over her flat chest.

"Are you going with someone else?" she asked sharply, making George jump at her tone.

"I- I um, well, you see-" George started.

"He doesn't like you that way, so get over it and bug someone else," Harry mumbled to himself, apparently a little too loudly. George's head whipped around, his eyes filled with gratefulness. "_Tell_ _her_!" he mouthed, panicked.

"What did you sa, _Potty_?" Alicia sneered nastily, and Harry wondered, briefly, why she wasn't in Slytherin. Harry sighed, dropped his fork and gave all his attention to the annoying girl.

"I said, he doesn't like you that way, so get over it and go bug someone else," He said with a shrug, and then turned back to his food. Alicia gasped loudly and whipped her head in George's direction dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something about brain dead witches these days.

"Is it true?" She stage whispered. Harry was surprised that no one paid attention to her little show, but maybe they were used to it.

"Yes," George said, ducking his head to hide his smile. Alicia stood up and ran out of the hall, crying her eyes out. Again, no one paid attention to the overly dramatic girl.

Neville was shaking with suppressed laughter, his face turning red.

"Something funny, Neville?" George asked in a serious tone. Neville looked up fearfully, still slightly scared of the older boys. Harry rolled his eyes at him but continued to eat his food. He really didn't have time for this. And he wanted to leave now, even though he knew he couldn't. Gringotts was still full of goblins, and the teachers would notice if he tried to fly away now.

"N-no, I-I, um, I was j-just-," Neville tried to explain away, but George and Fred broke out into uncontrollable laughter, making the flustered boy smile hesitantly.

"You need to lighten up, we're just joking with you," Fred said, stuffing more food into his mouth. Neville nodded his head and smiled a true smile. Harry felt someone kick his foot, and he glanced up at Hermione. She leaned over the table, and Harry did the same.

"I know you're up to something," She hissed, and Harry stared back at her without emotion. He raised one onyx eyebrow questioningly.

"And what, pray tell, am I up to?" he asked dryly, wondering how she'd been able to pick up on it. True, he'd been preoccupied all day with his thoughts. He'd even tried to calm down rather then throwing himself head first onto every annoying snob. But Hermione didn't know Harry that well, so how could she know that this wasn't he's usual behaviour?

"I don't know. But you're planning something. If you'd tell me, I might be able to help," she whispered, throwing a quick glance at the twins and Neville, who were trying in vain to get the shy boy to play pranks with them. Harry put some more food in his mouth to get some thinking time. He didn't know if he could trust her. Harry had always been good at reading people, and his instincts were telling him that he could trust the bookworm. But he didn't _know_. Not for real anyway. "You can trust me. I'm your friend. You can trust the twins as well," she whispered even more quietly, while she threw a sideways glance at the teachers table.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hermione. Honestly, I'm not up to anything," Harry lied smoothly. He felt bad about lying to her, since she was becoming such a good friend. But it was for the best, really. If he got caught, he'd be in a lot of trouble. And it was better to go down that road alone, rather then taking Hermione down with him. She was smart, and she had a feature. Harry didn't know how his feature looked like, seeing as the whole reason he was at Hogwarts was because hundreds of people were after his head. He's guesses were not so bright.

Hermione's eyes held disappointment and determination.

"Alright then, don't tell me. But I'm on to you Harry James Potter, and I will find out," she said threateningly with a glare. Harry smiled at her mysteriously.

"And what if you're setting yourself up for a huge disappointment?" he questioned her with raised eyebrows. Her glare hardened.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I might not know you, but I can tell that something is on your mind, and that you're up to something. It's written all over you. Wanting the map, testing out your wings and flying abilities. Please, I'm surprised no one else has noticed it yet. And your ears move every time you lie, so don't even try," she said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"And _why_ should I tell you?" Harry asked her not so lightly anymore. She glanced his way as she cut up some meat on her plate.

"So you admit that you're up to something?" she asked smartly. Harry cursed quietly. He glared at her, and was pleased to note that she didn't look quite as cocky anymore. Nevertheless, she didn't back down.

"I'm not telling you. Just stay out of it," Harry snapped, and saw that both of his hands started smoking slightly. The twins and Neville stopped their happy chattering and glanced over at the arguing friends.

"You can trust me Harry," Hermione said quietly. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Probably, but it's better if you just stay out of it," Harry said, standing up. Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Fred beat her to it.

"What's going on? Where are you going Harry? They haven't even brought out the desert yet," Fred said, confused. Harry glanced down at him and back at Hermione's frustrated face.

"Nothing's going on. And I lost my appetite. I'm going up to the common room." He said quietly, while all eyes were on him. Harry walked out of the hall, and his sensitive ears heard all the whisperers that broke out as soon as his wings were out of sight. But he couldn't be bothered by that now.

Harry spread his wings and flew the rest of the way up to the common room. He was surprised at the speed. It was much faster then the broom, and the adrenaline kick of flying inside rather then outside was unbelievable.

Outside he could fly wherever he wanted, but inside the building, he had to twist and turn, watch so his wings didn't get caught in a picture hanging on the wall. It was training up his reflexes. And it was probably going to be like that when he had to fly through Gringotts.

Harry flew up the boys' staircase, but was forced to walk when he couldn't stretch his wings out anymore. No one was inside, seeing as it was in the middle of dinner. The room was a mess, and Harry wondered briefly if they'd done anything to his stuff. As long as he had the map, which was in his pocket, Harry didn't really care if they'd taken or done anything to his stuff.

He flung himself on his bed, tucking in his wings as he went. Folding his arms behind his head, he thought about what Hermione had said.

Could he trust her? Yes, he knew by instinct that he could. But this was such a vital thing. If she slipped up, or if someone found out, he'd never get the chance to break into Gringotts. But then again, Hermione had been in the wizarding world longer then Harry and she probably knew all about Gringotts. She could help him a great deal…

There was a knock on the door, and before Harry could answer it, Hermione and the twins barged in. Fred put some sort of spell on the door before they all turned to him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but they'd been listening in on our conversation. You can trust them to though," she said hurriedly when she saw Harry's glare.

"What part of 'Stay out of it' don't you understand Hermione?" Harry asked sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Fred and George jumped on Harry's bed, sitting cross-legged at the end. Hermione sat down timidly beside Fred.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really want to help you. We're friends, and that's what friends do. I can see that you're struggling with this, and perhaps we can make it easier for you," she explained urgently.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, ignoring her statement.

"He heard too, but he wanted to stay out of it," George spoke up. Harry nodded his head and glanced down at his pocket where the map was.

"We'll make you a deal Harry," Fred said, looking over at his twin. George smirked and nodded his head.

"We'll show you our very own map, and tell you every single secret behind every prank we've ever pulled, and the ones we're going to pull. And, we'll never prank you. Ever," George said seriously. Harry looked him in the eyes, then his twin and Hermione. They were all sincere, and serious. Harry sighed.

"Please guys, I don't doubt that your honesty. And I know I can trust you. But it's better for you if you just stay out of it." Hermione was rolling her eyes long before he was done.

"Tell us, and if it's too dangerous we won't interfere. But let us decide if it's best if we stay out of it or not," Hermione said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. Harry raised his eyebrows and sighed again.

"I'm breaking into Gringotts." He said bluntly, crossing his own arms over his chest. The trio's eyes widened and their jaws were hanging open.

"Harry! That's sick! No one in history has ever managed to break into Gringotts before. This is really serious stuff you're talking about, please say you're joking," Hermione pleaded. Harry shook his head and looked at both of the twins.

"This has got to be-"

"The most wicked thing-"

"We've ever heard. Count us in." Said both of the twins together.

"You could be expelled from Hogwarts, or sent to Azkaban," Harry said, surprised that they would even consider helping him. This wasn't like sneaking into the kitchens.

"Harry, if you need money I can give it to you, but please, for the love of Merlin, don't break into Gringotts." Hermione pleaded with him.

"I'm not doing it for money. I couldn't care less about that. I'm saving someone's life here," Harry said, slightly offended that she thought he would go to such extremes to get money.

"Saving someone. From a bank?" Fred asked, scepticism lazing his tone. Harry nodded his head and sat up a little more.

"Yeah. I was visiting Gringotts today and this other cart came from the opposite way, so we had to slow down. I took a look around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. But the thing is... she had wings, just like me. And one of the Goblins was talking about the new dragon or something right before I saw her. They had her chained up and she's hurt. I have to save her," Harry said in an almost pleading tone.

"But what was she doing there?" Hermione asked herself more then the others.

"Isn't it obvious? If she's like me, then she can breathe fire. She's probably a part of the security," Harry said with a shrug. He didn't really care why she was in there. He only wanted to get her out.

"Well, have you thought this through? You can't just rush in there like some maniac. Do you even know the way?" Hermione asked him, her eyes calculating.

"I know she's right by vault 403. And I can almost remember the way down there. I've thought it through, and I don't really care about what sort of consequences I'll have to face. The only important thing is getting her out of there," Harry told her confidently. Hermione nodded and looked over to the silent twins.

"Count me in. I think your crazy for doing this, but I'll help anyway," she told him with a smile. Harry beamed back at them, and it seemed like two huge stones were lifted from his shoulders.

"Okay, we need to make a plan," Hermione said, going into bossy mode. The twins grinned at each other but didn't say anything.

"But I have a plan!" Harry told them, taking out a crumbled peace of paper.

"Let's hear it then," Hermione said, smirking slightly.

"When everyone in the castle is sleeping, I'll open the window and fly to London, break into the Leaky Cauldron, then break into Gringotts, get down there, burn away the chains, and fly back out," Harry told her proudly. He was very satisfied with his plan, and confident that it would work.

"Then we need a proper plan. You wouldn't even get into The Leaky Cauldron with that plan. This is the wizarding world Harry. You can't just get a lock open and waltz right in. We have magic for a reason, and everyone is using it to get the tightest security on their shops. Luckily, you don't have to break into The Leaky Cauldron, because it's always open. Diagon Ally on the other hand, will be a little trickier," Hermione explained patiently. Harry's brow furrowed.

"How come?" He asked her, confused.

"Because, no shops in Diagon Alley are open in the middle of the night. Tom's going to ask you what you're doing there."

"Then I'll just lie," Harry said, not really seeing the problem. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And the next day, every single paper in the world is going to ask who broke into Gringotts, and Tom has the answer. You see my point?" she asked him.

Harry nodded, but then thought about something else. "Can't you stun him with your wand or something?"

"And how would I be getting there?" Hermione asked him, her eyes looking a little unsure.

"Why don't we take first things first?" Fred asked them, breaking the silence. "Forge and I can get you out of the castle," Fred said, pointing his finger to an old piece of parchment.

"But you need to run for a while, into the forbidden forest. When you're deep enough in, fly the rest of the way to London. When you get there, use your invisibility cloak," George continued, holding up the silvery fabric.

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Harry asked, staring at them in shock. He'd never showed it to anyone.

"Please, we know everything around here. And by the way, we need to borrow this for some pranks in the future," Fred said offhandedly.

"Where was I? Right, use the cloak so no one will see you, and sneak into Diagon Alley. Obviously you can't fly with the cloak on so you'll have to walk there too," George continued.

"Gringotts is open, but the Goblins are smart. They'll know something's up when the doors open and close by themselves," Hermione said, flipping through some books.

"Why are the doors open?" Harry asked. That sounded sort of stupid, having a bank open in the middle of the night.

"Because, they're confident in their security."

Harry thought that was even more stupid. The most obvious security would be to lock the damn doors. "So how will I get in, if the doors are open but I can't go through?" Harry asked, confused.

"You could take Hermione with you." George suggested. Fred shook his head.

"And let her take the blame? No, I don't think so. The ministry will be all over her, wondering what she was doing there," Fred said, and Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you guys think the ministry knows about this?" she asked the room when no one said anything.

"Probably not. Goblins go by their own rules, and it does say that they can use dragons as security," Fred said, surprising both Hermione and Harry.

"And how would you know?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"I read too you know," He said, pretending to be offended.

"And we had it as homework last week," George added, making them laugh.

"But how will I get in though?" Harry asked when they quieted down.

"I don't know. You could make the goblin at the entrance go inside, and just follow him in," George said with a shrug.

"But we don't know if he's still standing there. I mean, it's in the middle of the night. Why should he be there?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"They're goblins. Who knows why they do any of the weird stuff they do? He's probably there though," Fred said dismissively.

"We'll just have to count on it, and if he's not there I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out. So, I'm inside the building, and from there I need to find the door we were taken to get to the vaults," Harry said, already forming a plan inside his head.

"Wait a minute! I don't know if you've ever noticed, but on those doors, there're small runes in the left corner at the top of the door. They might be able to help you find vault 403 faster," Hermione said excitedly, making all of them look at her questioningly.

"What? I notice things like that." She said defensively.

"I can't read runs though, so I don't think they'd be that big of a help for me. But I think I know the way from the door we went through, so I'll go with that one," Harry said, not wanting to waste any time on wrong turns.

"I fly the rest of the way down there, rescue the girl and we can fly back out again." Harry said with a smile. Just thinking about her made him feel giddy, which scared him slightly.

"You don't know if she can fly though," George pointed out.

"But she's got wings, just like me," Harry said, confused.

"Yeah but you learned to fly this morning Harry. And you don't know if she's ever tested out her wings before. She is chained up, after all," Fred reminded him.

"She looked to be about my age, maybe a year younger. But if she can't fly, I'll carry her back to Hogwarts," Harry said confidently, making Hermione look at him sceptically.

"Harry, you don't like it when people touch you. You can't even shake someone's hand for more then a second without flinching. How are you going to carry a girl you don't even know?" She asked him softly, making both of the twins look at him in surprise.

"Because I'd do anything to get her out of there, even if it meant touching her. And I have no problems with carrying Fay, or being hugged by Jack or Crystal," Harry told her defensively. He could do it. He knew he could.

"Alright, if you're sure. Okay so you're out of the vaults, now you need a distraction to open the doors again. Let's just hope that the invisibility cloak can hide the both of you," Hermione continued. Both of the twins' eyes lit up, and they looked at each other mischievously.

"Let us take care of distractions," They said at the same time, while they hopped of the bed and ran out of the room. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Hermione only shrugged as an answer.

"Right, well, there's a barrier over Diagon Ally, which means that you can't fly in, but you can fly out. Well, the owls can fly in but if you're bigger then that you have to use the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron or Apparate inside. So getting out won't be such a big problem," Hermione said, writing everything down on a peace of parchment. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"And then I hide her with my family," Harry said aloud. Hermione's head snapped up, and she bit her lower lip in concern.

"Harry, I think we should take her to Dumbledore," Harry's eyes hardened.

"No. I will not take her to that old, peace of shit. She's hiding with my family, and that's final," He said with authority. Hermione looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't.

The twins came into the room, jumping up on the bed again. "Right, Harry this is what you do. If the goblin is guarding the door, throw this at him," George said, holding up a little dark blue ball.

"What is it? And won't he see where the ball is coming from?" Harry asked, picking up the little blue ball. It wasn't bigger then an eye, but it was surprisingly heavy to be so little.

"We've designed it so that it's invisible when it's in motion, so the goblin won't see it. Don't worry about what it'll do, but trust us, it will make him go inside, which means he'll open the doors," Fred said with a smirk.

"Right, next, when you're down beside all the other vaults, put this on the ground and step on it," George said, pulling out a black cigarette.

"And what happens then?" Harry asked unsure.

"Well, on the down side, it will alert all the goblins about someone being there, but it will get all their attention away from you. Just make sure to tell it to run away from you, and not after," George said mysteriously. Harry nodded, wondering briefly if he was doing the right thing by letting the twins come along.

"Oh, and you have to speak clearly, alright?" Fred reminded him. Harry nodded his head, and George took out the next thing. This time, it was a little brown box, with the initials F&G on it in small black letters.

"When you and your lovely lady are inside Gringotts and want the door to open, just put this box on the floor and open the lid, and…it, will take care of the rest. Trust me, no attention will be on you after all of this is done," George said, laying everything out on the bed for him to see. Hermione was writing everything down on the parchment, with detailed instructions of everything he had to do.

"Thanks guys. I hope this will work, and if I get caught I'll take the whole blame, promise," Harry said gratefully.

"And let you get all the fun, no way. If you're caught, we will personally step forward and say that you could never have done this without us. We might be breaking the law-"

"But it's for a good cause, so don't try to get all the credit," Fred finished with a wink. Harry smiled at them and sighed.

"You really mean that? Cause if they ask, I'm not telling on you," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll tell on ourselves," George said, crossing his arms as well.

"Guys, I think the plan is done. Harry, you'll be leaving at midnight. Judging by the speed you used today when you tested your wings, I'd say it will take you about three and a half hours flying into London, about an hour breaking in and out of Gringotts if everything goes as planned, and four hours back home again. Its Saturday tomorrow morning, and if someone asks where you went, we can tell them you went jogging or something. I don't think anyone's going to ask where you are, but just in case. It is Saturday after all, so the teachers don't usually care about what we do," Hermione said with a smile.

"How am I getting out of the castle though?" Harry asked them.

The twins took out an old peace of parchment and spread it out on the bed. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at the map, and cleared his throat importantly. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he said clearly, and Harry was amazed to see black lines forming a map. A map of Hogwarts.

"See, that's nearly headless Nick, and there's all the students having dinner," Fred said, pointing it out for Harry to see.

"We can sneak you out of here by showing you where to go, get you away from wandering students, teachers or Head boy and girl," George continued proudly.

"So it tells where everyone is?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Every minute-"

"Every hour-"

"Of every day." they finished together.

"And when we're done using it, you just say; Mischief managed," George explained pointing his wand at the map. All the lines disappeared, and it looked like an old peace of spare parchment again.

"You made that?" Harry asked them, exited. Maybe they could make the same over Gringotts.

"Nah, we nicked it from Filch's office, first year. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs made this map. Don't know who the blokes are, but we owe them a lot. Geniuses, all of them," George said. So his dad made the map…along with Lupin, Pettigrew and Black. Harry almost wanted to push it away or throw it out. He didn't want any links with his father. Nevertheless, it would be useful tonight, and he wasn't the one using it.

"Should we meet down in the common room at midnight then?" Hermione asked everyone.

"You don't really need to be there Hermione. We're just showing him the way out and then coming back up," George said. Hermione's eyes hardened and she glared at him.

"I'm coming too," She said stubbornly.

"Someone's coming." Harry said causally, leaning back at his bedpost. Seconds later the door opened and Ron, Seamus and Dean walked in laughing and joking, until they saw Harry and his friends that is.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked the twins sourly.

"Why Ronnykins, we're so-"

"Thrilled to see you too," Fred finished with fake enthusiasm.

"We're talking to our friend you tosspot," George said, rolling his eyes. Harry hadn't even noticed that his bed was empty of all the distractions and maps.

"I don't think mum would like you hanging out with trash like him," Ron said, staring at Harry with disgust.

"Oi! Don't talk-"

"About him like that. And mum will be proud that we don't act like everyone else," George said angrily, glaring at his younger brother.

"We were even planning on taking Harry home for Christmas break," Fred added, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Ron's eyes hardened and he crossed his arms over his lanky chest. "You can only bring one person each, and your bringing little miss know it all," Ron reminded him with a smirk.

"To your information, Ronald, Fred is bringing me, and George is bringing Harry. And I'd rather be a know it all than a stupid little boy like you," Hermione retorted. It was a lousy retort, but it worked wonders on Ron.

"So, who wants to go outside?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together. Everyone jumped at the sudden loud noise, and gave him a puzzled look. "There's no reason to be inside this lovely day," Harry said, jumping off the bed and going over to the door.

"I'm coming with," Hermione said, following him. The twins did as well, and they walked out the door, ignoring Ron and his friends.

"I swear I'm going to beat the snot out of your brother when all of this is over," Harry said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Just don't go too hard on him," Hermione said, but she didn't try to stop him.

Fred and George snorted at the same time. "Please, it wouldn't hurt if someone put Ron in his place. His much too cocky for his own good, and he needs to learn that," Fred said dismissively.

"Yeah, I would have beaten him up myself if it wasn't for mum," George said with a shudder.

"What's wrong with your mum?" Harry asked as they walked out of the common room.

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's just got a temper," Fred said with amusement. They walked in silence for a little while before Harry stopped.

"Hermione, can we try something?" Harry hated himself more then ever for doing this and he could feel all his instincts screaming at him to stop right now. But he knew that if he ever wanted to get out of Gringotts, he needed to know if he was capable of doing everything.

"What?" She asked uncertainly. Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again.

"I want to see if I'm able to have someone on my back while I'm flying," Harry said in a rush. Hermione looked at him worried.

"And your about the same size as the mystery girl," He said with a small smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to do something that you're not comfortable with. And shouldn't we do this outside?" she asked in a rush.

Harry smiled and turned around spread his wings out as his answer. "Just jump up, and I'll worry about the rest. Duck your head and hold on tight," Harry said. Hermione laid her hands on his shoulders, making him flinch slightly.

"Its okay, don't worry about it," he said when she took her hands back.

"Be careful Harry. And don't you dare drop her," Fred said, coming up in front of him. Hermione jumped up and Harry held on to both of her knees.

"Of course I won't drop her," Harry said confidently. Fred nodded and stepped away, with George following him. They were all standing on the stairs, so Harry walked over to the railings.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in a fearful voice. She'd figured out what he was about to do, and she tightened her hold around his neck. Harry hauled himself up, so he was standing on the railing, looking down into the dungeons. It was a long way down, but Harry was confident in his flying ability that he could do it.

"MR. POTTER!" He heard McGonagall scream, mixed with Hermione's, just before he let himself fall forwards. Harry flapped his wings so they flew up, past the screaming transfiguration teacher, and all the students, up to the seventh floor and down again. Harry was surprised that he almost couldn't feel her on his back, and he was sure that Hermione weighed more than the winged girl.

"Harry, we should fly down again," Hermione said in a small voice into his shoulder blades.

Harry was also surprised that he didn't mind having her on his back, when he hated physical contact so much normally. "Okay," Harry said, took a loop, making Hermione scream again, and flew down to the teacher and all the students. He landed lightly in the middle of the small mob, where all the students made a wide space around them.

McGonagall stomped forwards angrily, and Hermione slipped down his back, standing on shaky legs. "Mr Potter, Miss Granger! Come to my office at once," she snapped angrily, and walked before them briskly.

"You okay?" Harry asked her. She nodded with a small smile and they started walking after the angry professor.

The walk wasn't long, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, the professor started ranting. "In all my years I've _never_ seen such foolishness in a child! What were you thinking? Throwing yourself over the railing like that? You could of gotten really hurt, both of you!" she ranted. She gestured for them to take a seat, but she remained standing. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked both of them sharply.

Hermione was about to say something, but Harry cut her off. "Hermione didn't really want to do it, but I wanted to see if I could carry someone while I was flying. I'm the one to blame professor," He said, cursing himself for his own foolishness. If they'd done that outside on the Quidditch pitch, the teachers would probably ignore it.

"I see. It's very noble of you trying to take the blame Harry, but the facts remain that Hermione here did it anyway. I'm very disappointed in you both," she said sternly.

"Professor, does it say in the rules that it's illegal to jump over the railings, or fly inside?" Harry asked her, making the older women's eyes turn into slits.

"Students are not allowed to fly inside the castle, only on the Quidditch pitch. But I think it's self-explanatory not to jump over the railings from the fifth floor," She said sharply.

Harry tried to hide his smile, so he looked down instead, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Hermione kicked his foot under the desk, trying in vain to make him stop. "Harry, this isn't funny!" she hissed angrily at him.

McGonagall chose to ignore his laughter. "I can see where you're going with this Harry. And I see that I can't really punish ether of you. But, I will take 20 points from Gryffindor, for being plain stupid. 10 points to Gryffindor for excellent flying." Harry's head snapped up, staring at the Professor in surprise.

"Wood asked me if you could be on the team," McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"And I thought that you wouldn't be good enough after just one day of flying, but I was wrong," she said with a tight smile.

"Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that, I don't really want to be on the team. I want to catch up with schoolwork instead," Harry lied smoothly. The professor sighed and took a seat.

"Alright, if you're sure. But there will be an open spot on the team, if you change your mind for later," she told him reluctantly. Harry nodded his thanks. "You can leave." She told them, and Harry shot out of his seat.

They walked out in silence, but as soon as they rounded the corner, the twins threw themselves at them. Harry acted on instinct and kicked Fred in the chest away from Hermione while he grabbed George by the shirt and smashed him into the wall.

"Harry, Harry stop!" Hermione yelled, running over to Fred, who was sitting on the floor with one hand on his chest and the other on his head. Harry released George and stepped away from them.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I just thought someone was attacking us and-"George waved off his apologies, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the wall.

"Damn you're strong," Fred said between coughs. Harry walked over and helped him up, ignoring his own urge to run away.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said, letting Fred lean on one of his outstretched wings. "Are you okay?" He asked them. They both nodded and smiled slightly.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. I feel bad for Ron," Fred said, giving another cough. Harry laughed slightly, and they started walking outside again as they originally planned, all the while talking in codes about what they would be doing that very same night.

* * *

**So sorry for making you wait, but I ran away from home and I didn't bring my laptop with me, so I haven't had the chance to write anything. **

**Review, and no flames please!**


End file.
